Glacies Regina
by TwilightMarkedRaven
Summary: When a certain charming scoundrel named Reaver comes back into her life, how will he shake things up for her? And with a dark secret about her past, how will she save her kingdom and the soldier she loves? Reaver x Queen and Ben x Queen.
1. Prologue

Glacies Regina

_Prologue _

_ Black horse hoofs clattered against the cobblestone, pulling the carriage behind it. It continued to jostle and bump as it moved forward. The driver tightened up his body, hoping to block out the autumn winds that stung his skin. The passenger, on the other hand, was warm inside the carriage, his white coat with black fur around the collar shielding him from the cold. His green eyes looked out of the window, seeing the people of Bowerstone all alive and unharmed._

_ "Well, well it seems that the little Queen has done well."_

_ Passing the clock tower, the carriage rolled on, its destination: the Castle. The passenger could not help but smirk, remarking on how everything seemed to be fortunate for him. His factories continued to produce much of the countries goods, helping fill his pocket with more and more gold. With any luck, due to the wondrous times, he could see to having factories built in the desert land of Aurora. Everything seemed perfect._

_ As the carriage rolled on, the man's eyes gazed upon a black bird sitting on a statue of the newly crowned Queen. _

_ "A Queen to the people and her birds."_

_ And with that the raven flew off, its wings taking it towards the sky…_


	2. The Age of Contentment

Glacies Regina

_Chapter 1_

_The Age of Contentment_

The servants of the Castle all continued to maintain the good condition of the Castle, while the guards stood still and firm by the doors. All was well within the walls. Everyone could not help but feel joyous for the defeat of the Darkness that had invaded Albion. Such a victory was a miraculous one indeed, for no civilian was lost. How such an achievement could have been accomplished was not easily grasped by the people. Never the less they were all happy for being blessed to live another day on the earth. However, such a victory could not have been accomplished were it not for the heroic Queen, daughter of the Old Hero Queen Sparrow and her husband King Alexander and sister to the former king, Logan. This new Queen, merely a princess little more than a year ago had done what her brother had failed to do. She maintained peace through out the country and defeated the Darkness. Only 13 months into her reign and Albion was flourishing under her rule. Truly, the second Age of Contentment had begun. While some issues did present themselves from time to time, everything seemed well.

As the people in the Castle continued to with their daily routine, a young woman, dressed in a dark red dress, emerged from the Western Wing. Her dress was embroidered with gold, exemplifying her beauty. The dress was cut a bit low, reveling a bit of her upper bosom and exposing her shoulders. Her hair was worn down, her dark brown locks able to cover her shoulders and barely pass her breasts.

She stood at the top of the stairs in the center, looking down at the people below her. Soon they turned and saw her standing before them. In an instant, they parted a path for her, their heads bowing before their sovereign.

"All hail Queen Raven!"

Slowly, with her right hand on the banister and the other holding her long, smooth dress, she descended from the top of the stairs to the floor. All were stunned by the beauty before them, this goddess of a woman among mortal men. The young Queen's pale skin could not help but turn red from blushing. Still she continued to blush even only 13 months into her reign. This would take time to master.

Turning to face the lower Eastern Wing, she continued her way to the lower drawing room were her piano was. The room sent a feeling of nostalgia in her heart. It was the same room she trained with Walter. The same room he would tell her stories about her mother when she was but a child. Now her beloved mentor had passed beyond the gates of Death and was no more, his spirit now above her own. All done by her own hand.

Once she had entered the room, she closed the doors, secluding herself from the others in the castle. Her desire was to be alone. Not even members of the court tried to enter. Normally, they would follow her around most of the time, trying to persuade her to marry themselves or their heirs. Today however, they did not follow. She glided towards the piano, her fingertips stroking the keys. Pushing on one, the instrument produced a rich note. More notes followed and soon the melody of a lullaby filled the room with music.

_Down by the Reeds,_

_Down by the reeds,_

_Swim the sirens of Oakvale,_

_Out to the seas. _

It was the same song that she was sung many times as an infant. Through most of her childhood her mother would always sing it to her. The song brought back the few memories she had of her mother, they now slowly fading into shadow. She continued to play the song when a knock on the door caused her to jump a little on the bench. The Queen turned her head, seeing the face of a guard peering out through the door.

"My Queen," he said, entering and saluting her majesty.

"Yes?" She replied, turning her head away, looking at the floor.

"My Lady, there is a visitor who has just arrived," he said.

"Who sir?" she asked, confused yet curious. Most of the nobility were around and about the castle, some others at their estates in Millfield.

"A-a Mas-" but before he could finish, a tall man intruded into the room. He strutted in, holding a cane with his black gloves, though clearly did not need a cane due to his appearance, a man about 24 or 25 years of age. His white coat with black fur around the collar caught the Queen's eyes. His trousers were also white, his feet in black boots. A black top hat with goggles graced the man's head, on top of his black hair.

"Ah my dear Queen!" he greeted her. Raven rose from the bench, unaware that _he_ was the visitor her guard had mentioned. The foppish man walked towards her while she gave a hand gesture to the guard to leave them. Following his master's command, he left the room swiftly.

"Master Reaver," she acknowledged formally yet in a serious tone, turning her attention to him. She tried to compose herself to look more formal and elegant, reminding him of who she was. Reaver drew closer, closing the gap. Raven moved back, placing part of the piano between them.

"Oh come, come my lady, is this how one greets a friend back to court?" he asked, leaning on his cane.

"This is how _**I**_ greet _**you**_ back, sir." She replied. Reaver's response was a laugh, throwing his head back in hysterics. His eyes then went back to staring at the woman before him. In his green irises, small shadows seemed to circle in them as they were fixed on the Queen. They looked over her body, drinking in her appearance. Oh how he wished to ravish her right then and there but she would not allow such a thing, the prudish woman she was, he thought.

"I see that you battle against the Darkness went rather swimmingly," he commented, his feet pulling him forward.

"Yes, yes it…rather did," she replied, unable to look at him directly into his eyes.

"And not a life lost? Quite impressive my dear."

Raven shut her eyes for a moment. That was not entirely true. While no civilians were harmed, there was a death toll among the soldiers. One of them, her mentor and most trusted friend, Walter.

"We…we did lose a few good men," she managed to say. She tried not to think about those now dead but it caused her pain to try. Her breaths stabbed her throat, agony silently throbbing inside.

"Oh come my dear, let us not think such troubling thoughts. You should be celebrating!" He began, joy seeping from his lips.

"Reaver I hardly-" she started.

"Tell you what, I will throw you a celebration ball for you!" He proposed.

The Queen's eyes widened. "No, no! Absolutely not!" Protested Raven, "The last time I attended one of your 'parties' you nearly killed me and Page!"

Reaver merely clicked his tongue, "All work and no fun makes our Queen rather dull," he joked. He advanced closer to Raven, the distance between them shrinking. She backed away, her back pressing against the wall. He continued towards her, a wicked grin growing on his handsome face. Their bodies were close, closer to the Queen's discomfort.

"You know my Queen," he whispered huskily, his face leaning closer to hers. His lips were a mere inches from her face, his hot breath scorching her skin, "_**I**_ could help…relieve you of such stress." She looked at him in his fiery green eyes, both beautiful yet dark.

"No…no, Reaver. I would never," she managed to say, slipping from his grasp. She moved around the piano, distancing herself from Reaver.

"Then I shall throw a grand ball for your majesty," he insisted. Queen Raven knew she could not make him stop. He was stubborn and determined to throw her a ball, much to her dislike. Her left hand began to massage her temple, dreading what would happen if she were to let him host a ball. No doubt that he would try to get her into his bed. The thought made her shudder, knowing that she would be ashamed of herself. There was also the little problem of the rumors the court would stir if she agreed to his proposal. Yet it seemed that she did not have much of a choice.

"Alright Master Reaver, you may throw your ball," she sighed, turning to face him. A mischievous smirk stretched across his beautiful face.

"Very well your majesty. I shall start at once! I believe that it shall be read within three days time."

_"Three days? On Halloween! Oh Avo, this will not end well."_

Distracted by her own thoughts, she did not notice that Reaver had grasped her hand, bringing it to his face. Her eyes widened as he planted a warm kiss upon her bare hand. Her cheeks could not help but blush. Reaver's warm lips then detached themselves from her skin, rising as he stood tall.

"Au revoir," he said turning away, tipping his hat as he began to leave. His hand grasped the door yet he paused after it opened.

"…mon Corbeau."


	3. Ironic Accident

Glacies Regina

_Chapter 2_

_Ironic Accident_

The castle was very much alive during the next two days after Reaver's arrival. The servants had spent much time preparing for the ball. Ladders were placed along the walls, dusting the walls till there was not one little bit of filth on them. Rags scrubbed furiously onto the tiled floor till all the grime was gone and replaced with a mirror shine. All made sure that every nook and cranny of the ballroom was spotless for Reaver's grand ball. They continued to decorate the halls for Halloween night. The walls were white with golden archways around the windows. A massive chandelier hung from the ceiling, candles reflecting light from crystals that dangled. The ceiling from which it hung was marble with frescos painted on the ceiling depicting some of Albion's history. Jack of Blades and the Spire were included in the artwork.

Down below, standing on the smooth white tiled floor, Reaver oversaw the decorating of the ballroom. He strode across the room, seeing to it that his orders were followed. The servants, aware of his dark nature, made sure they were followed and completed in little time. They did not dare to look him in the eyes unless they had no choice. Most of the them feared him, they all knowing that he only cared for himself. They feared they would meet an untimely death, a bullet embed in their skulls. Those who did not fear him were those tricked by his charm. They would give him flirtatious looks, winking at him and giving him impish smiles. However they all made sure that his commands were followed and by the end of the day the entire ballroom was complete.

As the sun finally fell behind the sea into the West, the doors leading to the gardens burst open, members of the court and the royal guard flooding in with panic. In the arms of four members of the royal bodyguard was the body of Queen Raven, her eyes closed and her limbs loose.

"Fetch the royal Physician!" Cried one of the Queen's lady's in waiting. The servants panicked but obeyed the commands. One servant with short unkempt blonde hair dashed off in hopes to find the physician for his Queen. The head of Raven's bodyguards ordered that they bring her to her bed chamber, while the lady's in waiting fretted amongst each other about preparing a hot basin with water and the Queen's bed. The members of the court's eyes were wide with fear for their sovereign, all of them praying that the accident was not too serious. They whispered and gossiped amongst each other, curious as to how she could have hurt herself in such a manor and in such a frightening way. The head of the guard who ordered the bodyguards turned to face the crowd, instructing them to remain in the ballroom. The court did not disobey the guard and remained in the room. Reaver, curious to all of the commotion, approached the crowd. His eyes fell upon on of the younger ladies of the court, a woman with dark red hair tied into a large bun that could possibly be a birds nest, wearing a green dress with black trimming. His lips giving his famous "Reaver Smirk" his hand grasped her shoulder, turning her away from the nobleman she was chatting with.

"Pardon me my dear but do enlighten me, what has happened to her majesty?" he asked, leaning his head down to her face. The woman blushed uncontrollably, her green eyes looking at the floor then back at Reaver.

"Her ladyship, she ah…she…she fell of her horse, Forsooth," she replied in a worried tone, "The guards found her unconscious. I am not sure how she fell but… from what they have assessed, it is serious."

Now this intrigued Reaver. Rumors at court had reached him that Queen Raven was quite the rider. In fact, she could easily clam that she was a master rider. The concept of her falling off her horse was something that he could not grasp. It was something that he could not really see happen with her just as he could not see himself missing a target. Leaning on his cane, looked up at the stairs in which the Queen was carried up. Only two guards stood by the door, they making sure that all was calm in the ballroom. Letting go of the woman he was conversing with, he turned his attention to the lower corridor leading to one of the drawing rooms. The hallway was unguarded so he slipped in undetected. Upon entering the drawing room, he turned his attention to the painting of Bower Lake. His eyes scanned the gold frame, looking for the button. Once he found a sun shaped button, he pressed his glove-covered finger against it. The gears in the door creaked and clicked as the door swung away from Reaver. The tunnels of the castle were lit with torches with cobwebs around the holder, indicating how much time had passed since they were last used. The tunnels were built years ago, they used for the royal family in times of crisis. Reaver had known about the tunnels for some time. Logan had informed him about the tunnels not long after he had appointed Reaver the head of Industrial but Reaver had not taken interest in using them despite being at the castle most of the time during the former King's reign. Though, at the present time, it seemed useful. Stepping over the frame, he entered the tunnels and disappeared into a sea of darkness.

X X X X X X X X

_ Dark voices echoed through the halls of the temple, all of them drawing closer to the Queen. She turned around, frantic to find the source of the noise. Blackness seemed to only be there. Her heart pounded against her sternum, her chest aching. The whispers grew louder, they hissing in her ear. She covered her ears, her nails clenching her head, hoping to block out the noise. Her eyes shut, tightening as she lowered her head. Among the whispers of shadow, a familiar laughter was heard. She forced her eyes opened. Before stood a being of shadows, a demonic creation, its bloody eyes were the only color in the black fog. _

_ Where have I seen this before?_

_ Her right temple was then struck by an invisible force, knocking her to the grown. Lying on the stone floor, blood trickling from her wound, the shadow approached her ever slowly. The laughing grew louder and her eyes widen by the demon before her._

The Queen's eyes snapped open, her hands finding her sword in an instant. Her beloved sword _Casanova_ was removed from its sheath, exposing the smooth, curved steel and the blue light that glowed from it. Sweat gradually fell from her head, her breath loud and sharp. Her loyal companion, Titus barked at a figure standing by the sofa in the room. His teeth were exposed, his ears bent back and his fur rose up like it was brushed in the wrong direction.

"Who is there?" Asked the Queen, trying to keep her voice grounded, "Declare yourself to me now!"

"Now, now my dear, no need to converse with swords drawn," replied the figure now resting on the sofa.

"Reaver! What in Avo's name are you doing here? How did you get in here?" Shrieked Raven.

"The ballroom is ready for the ball tomorrow, your highness." He said, smirking at her in the darkness, the firelight barely able to show his face. His body stretched out across the sofa, his eyes locked on the pale Queen. She no longer wore her elegant brown dress with black embroidery and petty coat that she had worn for attending a ride with some of the local lords and ladies present at court. Instead, she wore a simple white nightdress with thin straps that draped down to her ankles. Her dark brown locks hung down and covered her exposed shoulders. A surge traveled through Reaver's body, her beauty taunting him with temptation. The Queen, still holding her sword reluctantly lowered her arm, putting her blade into its sheath. Placing the sword on the floor, she rose from her bed approaching the hanger with her robe. With much haste, she inserted her arms into the sleeves, trying to do it quickly before Reaver could drink in more of her body. The whole room was silent after she had managed to tie her sash, closing her robe. Turning to face Reaver, Raven placed her hands on her hips, her eyebrow arching with annoyance. Reaver merely arched his, his eyes twinkling with lust and shadows.

"You trespass into my chambers just to notify me that the bloody ballroom is complete?" She asked as her right hand started to message her temples due to the annoying headache that was beginning to pound at her head due to the annoying bastard in the room. She looked down, noticing that Titus was still snarling at Reaver, he just waiting for his master to give him the order to strike and kill.

"Stand down, boy. It's alright," she ordered. Titus's back relaxed, smoothing out his fur. His lips covered his teeth and his eyes became a bit friendlier and less frightening. Reaver just eyed the Queen then turned his attention to the chessboard that was set on the table in front of him. The Queen looked back at Reaver with much irritation.

"Did it not occur to you to send a messenger to inform me? Was breaking into my chambers necessary?" She asked, sternly, "And how in Avo's name did you get into my chambers?"

Reaver's sneer grew even more. "No it didn't," he replied in a mocking tone, "And as for entering your chambers, let us just say I know my way around the castle." His eyes had a mischievous twinkle in them that worried Raven. His fingers in his black gloves grasped the white queen piece, they playing with it.

"Well now that you've interrogated me with your questions, your majesty, perhaps you will indulge me with an answer to a little question of my own," he asked, placing the piece down and striding towards the Queen. She backed her body up against the bedpost, she fearful of his question. Reaver's hand clasped the post just above her head, he leaning his face down near her own.

"How does 'Albion's Master Rider' manage to fall of her own horse?" he asked in a low voice.

The Queen blanked for a moment, her thoughts trying to remember that afternoon. Most of it was a blur, that is the moment she fell. Coming back to reality, she saw Reaver's orbs staring into her own. They were piercing and burning, she feeling the heat of his gaze. Breaking away, she approached the fireplace, staring into the flames hoping to remember.

X X X X X X X X

_ Hoofs trampled the earth bellow it, kicking up dirt as the beautiful Arabian horse pressed further on. The tall, ancient trees passed by, their leaves reflecting a golden brown light from the sun striking them. The Queen's beloved flea bit gray horse Forsooth, cantered through the woods of Milfield with delight. Raven could not have been more alive and content than with her horse. She was far ahead of the noble men and women who joined her for the ride, they all trying to keep up with her. It was a noble effort but Raven had a reputation as Albion's most skilled rider. As her horse continued on, she could not help but look at the beautiful woods around her, she full of delight. _

_ Further away, in the western part of the woods, a shadow caught Raven's attention. It seemed to weave in and out of the trees, evading them with great ease. Her eyes remained fixed on the being, every sound around her growing quiet, say for the sound of hoofs, they sounding more like heart beats. The shadow drew ever closer to her, its dark aura sending cold chills up her spine. Her breath then became the only sound she could here, the hoofs no longer making a sound. Without warning, a low hanging branch then smacked the Queen's head with great force, causing her to be ripped from her saddle, her body slamming down on the ground. The fallen Queen's eyes grew blurry, unable to determine how close the shadow was to her. But to her misfortune, it was near. Whispers, dark whispers echoed in her ears, growing louder as the blurry shadow grew bigger._

_ "You our oursssss." It hissed._

_ Death circled the shadow demon, its presence cold as winter. The Queen fought with her body to stay awake, to not succumb to the blow delivered to her head, but as the demon drew closer, it seemed harder to resist the urge to give in. Soon, it stood before her, it weakening her. Her eyes began to fade, light diminishing._

_ "Your Majesty!" A voice cried, very close by. The shadow jerked away, fleeing from the voice, almost afraid, retreating into the shadows of the forest. The Queen's eyes remained fixed on the demon until the burden on her eyelids was too much. _

_ And all went black…_

X X X X X X X X

"It is was an accident," said the Queen, after remembering what happened.

"An accident? Hm, that does not sound like something that would happen to our 'master rider' now does it?" Reaver replied, approaching her from behind. The Queen turned, her eyes widening as he drew closer.

"I was merely…distracted, Master Reaver," she tried to compose herself as he closed the distance between them. Reaver's smirk grew as his eyes narrowed. He just would not leave well enough alone.

"Distracted. By what?" he asked, as he pinned her to the wall.

Raven looked up at him, trying not to gasp loudly to give Reaver any idea of what she was feeling. Heat began to rise in her body, making her cheeks turn red, they burning.

"Tis' none of your concern," she simply replied, "Now, Reaver, I suggest you leave before I call the guards."

Reaver gave a cheeky smile, his eyebrow arching with delight.

"As you command, mon Corbeau." He said, taking her hand. Her hand felt his lips plant a warm kiss upon her knuckles. She blushed again, but then shuttered. Reaver's teeth lightly nipped at her knuckles, but he then smoothed them with his tongue. The Queen's hand went limp and just let Reaver continue to hold it. After realizing what he was doing, she snatched back her hand, looking at him with nervous eyes. He merely smiled. Turning away, he disappeared into the tunnels as he entered the passageway behind the bookshelves, leaving Raven alone in her room.

X X X X X X X X X X

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to write XD I had a little case of writers block because I was trying to figure out what the overall conflict would be. BUT I have it planned out so hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. Please R&R, I really value your opinion. OH and I owe some explinations. For the horse choice, I owe that to FaeTian for helping me with the horse choice. THANKS! ^^ For the name, I named it after I horse I used to ride. I miss him! T.T but in the story, Forsooth is a girl **

**Mon Corbeau= My Raven (French) **

**Glacies Regina= Ice Queen (Latin)**


	4. The Devil In White

Glacies Regina

_Chapter 3_

_The Devil In White_

There was no rest for the Queen the following morning. Once awake at around half past eleven o'clock, forced to rise by Jasper, her loyal attendant, her ladies in waiting spent most of the afternoon trying to help the Queen find the perfect dress for the ball. All of the girls were excited by the upcoming ball while the Queen was dreading it. She dreaded how it was coming closer, and she would dread every second being stuck in the ballroom with Reaver. Never the less, she did agree to let him host the party so she did have to attend it, despite her desire not to. Even Jasper insisted that she attend the ball.

"Oh what does her majesty think of this dress?" asked one of the girls named Annabelle. She showed the Queen a beautiful black dress with silver trimming. The dress had a square neck cut, but left her most of her bare back exposed. Silver laces were tided on the front part of the dress, a corset like design. The sleeves went down a little bit past her elbows, puffing out a bit with black lace around the opening. The dress went down just past Annabelle's feet, she being shorter than the Queen. All of the other girls giggled and praised the dress.

"Oh, you would so beautiful, your Majesty!" shrieked Grace, turning to giggled with Lillian. The two girls could not help but laugh, both in a euphoric state. Raven could not help but smile. Her loyal ladies always knew how to make her smile.

"Very well, then I shall wear this dress." Stated the Queen. All of the girls bowed their heads then proceeded to help dress the Queen. Taking the dress behind the blinds, they helped her begin to put on the dress. With a strange timing, a knock was heard against the door.

"Do not worry madam, it is Jasper." Came Jasper's voice from behind the door.

"You may enter Jasper." Said the Queen as Isabella, Grace and Lillian helped remove her nightdress.

The knob turned and Jasper entered the room, "You asked for me to inform you whom would be attending the masquerade, madam. It seems that your brother will be attending the celebration. And, if I am not mistaken with a lady 'friend'."

The Queen mentally paused but continued to get dressed into her ball gown. Interesting. She did not know Logan had been a courting, but then it really was not her business. Even with sparring her brother, though they reforged their once fragmented relationship as brother and sister, he never told her about this. Then again, he never seemed like one how was interested in seeking a wife. During his reign, he never really saw to find a woman to be his bride.

Within minutes, the Queen was dressed for the ball. Stepping from behind the blinds, she stood before Jasper, her ladies in waiting following her.

"Simply marvelous your majesty. You will certainly be the beauty of darkness," complemented Jasper.

The Queen looked at herself in the long mirror, surprised how well it looked on her. She could not help but twirl around, letting the skirt of the dress expand. Her smile lit up across her face. She was content with it.

"Thank you Jasper," she replied, turning to face him. He bowed in return. She then turned to face her ladies, all of them wearing their common dresses. "You all may go and prepare for the ball as well. I shall remain here and do my make up and hair." The girls all curtsied and left the Queen. Jasper was the only one who stayed behind. The Queen then sat herself down by her vanity, trying to figure out what to do with her hair. Looking at herself in the mirror, she noticed the old butler standing by the door.

"Is something wrong Jasper?" She asked, brushing out her hair.

"No madam, nothing is wrong. As always, I am here to assist your majesty." He replied. He had always been loyal to her, helping her from small meager things like her appearance to major conflicts, some dealing with her emotions. The young Queen smiled at him through the mirror, he seeing it. He watched her as she played and worked with her hair. In the end, she decided to place her long flowing hair into a bun. It was a large bun, with some of the ends falling down from it but it looked nice. With her hair done, she moved onto putting on her makeup. She went really simple and wore only eye makeup. Carefully she put on her eyeliner and mascara. The then turned to face Jasper who knew that she looked stunning.

"Oh that reminds me," he began as she was putting on her black shoes. He left the dressing room and traveled back to the chamber. On the bed was a black mask embroidered with silver lines that ran along the mask. Black feathers were held to the right side of the mask by a silver broach carved into the shape of a rose. Taking the mask in hand, he presented it to the Queen.

"Oh Jasper, it's beautiful." The Queen said breathlessly.

"I found it on your desk, I believed someone has given it to you as a gift." He said handing her the mask. Taking the mask, she tided the black ribbon behind her, securing the mask to her face. She was dressed for the ball. Looking at the grandfather clock in her room, she noticed the time. Ten minutes till five o'clock read the clock.

"I guess I should be off soon," She said, a tiny bit of dread in her voice, "Thank you again Jasper.

"You are most welcome madam." He replied, bowing before her. Turning away, he left her in her chambers with Titus. Titus lay in his basket by the fire. Raven proceeded to her dresser where her jewelry box rested. Opening the box, her eyes fell upon her mother's precious necklace. It was a collar necklace with rubies all around it, held together by silver. From a distance, one would mistake the Queen for having been the victim of assassination, her throat giving the impression one had slit her throat. As well as the ruby necklace, she inserted ruby earrings into her ears. There were two rubies, the one on top smaller than the one on the bottom. Once both in, she turned to the doors. As soon as her hand clasped the handle and opened it, she found Reaver standing in front of the door. He was wearing his usual attire but also was wearing a mask as well. It was a red goblin mask one with a large nose on it, protruding out.

"Well, there she is, her royal majesty," he said in a false cheery voice.

"Reaver! What are you doing here again? I thought that you'd-"

"Be at the ball already? Well as much as I am eager to meet the many lovelies there, I am afraid I cannot enter without the guest of honor." He said, his hand grasping hers. His fingers locked onto her fingers, pulling her forward as he moved out of the room. The scandalous man before the Queen pulled her with much haste, she having to lift up her skirt so not to trip on it.

"Master Reaver, why do you pull with such speed? Slow down!" She ordered, struggling to free her captured hand.

Reaver continued to pull her along till they made it to the door leading into the ballroom. He stopped and quickly fixed his appearance, just as the Queen smoothed out her skirt. Her beauty, she a striking young woman clothed in black, enraptured his eyes. He could not help but stare at her as she fixed herself. Then the clock tower's chimes rang out, sounds escaping the bells. Her eyes could not help but look up at the man staring at her. Her cheeks began to blush, Reaver's smirk growing with satisfaction.

"Master Reaver, it would be most helpful if you would stop staring at me," commented the young monarch averting her eyes. The second chime echoed through the halls of the palace.

"I am afraid your majesty, I cannot." Reaver commented, he eyeing her with utter desire. The third chime rang out from the bells. The Queen merely sighed, looking straight at the doors. The fourth chime sounded then finally the fifth. She could here the trumpets play behind the doors, announcing her arrival. The sound began to grow and the doors were opened before her. Raven's eyes beheld the sight of a dark ballroom filled with people in many different masks. Some half masks, some full faced, held up by their wearers. Patterns varied, some checkered, some with stripes, all different fall colors and beautiful metals. Gold and silver lined most of the masks, they weaving mysterious designs into the mask. Even the features of the mask varied from person to person. Some had feathers so large they hit another person who merely walked by. Some had noses that were a good foot long, all of the people hidden behind their masks. Those in the ballroom turned to face the Queen and Reaver, they all bowing before her.

"All hail her royal majesty, Queen Raven!" Said the head of the royal guard.

Without any hint or clue, Reaver pulled the Queen forward, they both making their way down the stairs to the ballroom floor. The people continued to bow before them, the members of court already interested why the Queen would allow Reaver to escort her to the ball. Oh what juicy rumors would follow in court. The Queen was pulled to the center of the ballroom, the people then rising. The Queen turned to face the musicians and nodded her head. They with a smile on each of their faces began to play a familiar song that was often played at the Halloween balls, _Danse Macabre Op. 40_. Reaver did not let go of the Queen, his hand still holding hers. At first she tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip, keeping her by his side.

"Reaver, release my hand now." She hissed in a low voice.

"You insult me your majesty. I escort you to the ball and you will not offer me a dance?" He replied, looking into the eyeholes of her mask. He then pulled her body to his, his free arm wrapping around her waist. The fiddle player then began to play the intro to the music, the sounds piercing. All was still on the dance floor, until the flutes and the violinists began to play with the harp player. The people flowed with the music, swaying to the lovely rhythm. The fiddle player then began to play on and off with the flute players, then playing its key theme the rest of the musicians came into the song. The people continued to glide on the dance floor, gracefully just as the dead would in the song.

Reaver looked into the eyes of the Queen, drinking in her beauty. He led her across the floor, elegantly moving his feet with ease, she following him. As the music's tempo increased in speed, the people sped up moving from spot to spot. When only the violinist played, followed by the xylophones that mimicked the sound of bones, Reaver began to spin the Queen. She twirled away from him, he still holding onto her hand. She then was pulled back to him as the drums and trumpets played a brief crescendo.

"You handle yourself well Master Reaver," commented the Queen in a low voice as the music reached a slow pace.

"And you too my lady," he smirked. He then let go of her waist and hand and raised his right and placed her palm against her own raised palm. They touched, his glove feeling her soft hand. For four counts they walked, palm pressed in a circle then switched palms, walking in the other direction, as did the others who danced in the room. After another count of four, they joined together again, he slowly pulling along the floor, the harps and flutes playing their piece of the song with ease. The Queen looked at the masked man before her and could not help but smile.

_Perhaps it was not entirely bad to let him through this ball. _

With her head coming back to reality, she caught herself staring at Reaver far longer than she wanted to. He noticed this and his smug face could not have been more pleased. The Queen turned away, her pale cheeks turning red and easily seen against her fair skin and black mask. Reaver's hand could not resist and felt the bare skin of her back, he feeling her warm flesh. Mentally he cursed himself for still wearing his gloves, he wanting to feel her skin. The Queen's cheeks blushed even more, her whole face red. Reaver just smirked. The music then went from _piano_ to _fortissimo,_ a crescendo building as the band continued to play. The dancers all began to dance around the room with more speed, spinning and gliding along the floor. Then the violinist, imitating laughter entered, Reaver spinning the Queen around. Raven could not help but smile. Here she was enjoying the ball, the music, the dance. Everything was pleasant. But like all things, the music suddenly stopped, the violinist playing the breaking dawn and the fiddle playing its last somber notes before ending. Reaver held the Queen in his arms after the song had ended, not wanting to let go of her. Raven the noticed how she and Reaver were standing in the middle of the dance floor, under the chandelier, the people staring at them. The masked people then applauded, cheering and hailing their beloved sovereign. She looked out at the covered faces then back at Reaver. Inhaling a deep diaformatic breath, her right leg crossed behind her left leg and she lowered herself, curtsying before Reaver. His eyebrow arched but he gave a low bow to her. Rising from her curtsy, she turned to face the crowed, waving her hand to let them continue to dance. The people bowed and curtsied, as the Queen turned to face the throne set up in the ballroom. She elegantly made her way through, the people bowing before her. Once she sat on the throne, the people went back to dancing. Over the course of a few hours, the Queen watched as the people dancing and laughed in merriment at the ball. Standing beside her was her loyal lady in waiting, Annabelle.

"Madam, I could not help but notice that Master Reaver has been watching you this whole time," she whispered into the Queen's ear.

"Oh Avo," replied the Queen. Then the trumpets wailed out a stentorian call, indicating someone of a high stature had arrived. Standing at the top of the stares stood a tall man with black hair slicked back. His golden breastplate of armor and dark purple shirt covered his torso while his dark purple lined with gold and black boots were worn on the bottom half. Standing to his right stood a young woman with light brunette curls partially tied back. Her dress was a dark brown dress, balverine fur colored with black lace around the opening and the sleeves. She was a pale girl, shorter than the man who escorted her but very pretty. The Queen did not know the woman but she knew the man all too well.

_Logan._

All remained silent as the former King and the woman traveled down the stairs. They approached the throne, both bowing before the Queen. Raven rose from her throne, stepping towards Logan and his 'friend'. She looked at him, he noticing her body in front of his and rose. A warm, welcoming smile hung across her face. Without warning, she clung to her brother, hugging him tightly as she had done as a child when they were much younger.

"Welcome brother," she greeted him.

"Your majesty," he said, grinning back.

"Logan, you do not need to call me that. You are my brother." She insisted.

He merely smiled. He then turned his head looking at his beautiful 'friend'. The Queen noticed her and smiled.

"This is Lady Elizabeth. She is from Millfield," he introduced her. Elizabeth curtsied before the Queen, smiling with contentment.

"Will you be staying long Logan?" The Queen asked.

"I am afraid not Raven. I must return to Millfield straight away but hopefully I shall be able to return for a longer stay come early winter." He replied. The Queen looked slightly sadden by the news but understood that he, like herself, Logan had duties to attend to as well. Having been appointed her head general, he always was away dealing with bandits and nuisances that threatened the empire.

"Your majesty," she spoke. Her voice was calm and flowing. Not high and nasally like some members of the court, but cool and collected. After exchanging greetings, Logan and Elizabeth meshed with the crowd and began to dance amongst the people. She turned to resume sitting on her throne when she caught the sight of the white devil staring at her. She froze for a moment, looking into the eye cutouts of the mask, doing the same thing. Breaking gaze, she proceeded to the throne and continued to sit until the bells in the clock tower rang ten chimes. The people began to leave and return to their homes. The Queen then rose from her throne and began to leave for her private chambers. Followed by her ladies in waiting, she left the ballroom and headed for her private chambers, her chambers that she rested in as a princess. Though Queen she refused to stay in Logan's room. Not long after stepping out of the ballroom, she turned to her ladies and dismissed them, telling them that they were free to go back home for the night. They bowed and left their Queen alone in the hallway.

Turning away, she decided to head not for her chambers but for the War Room. Her feet seemed to retrace the same path she followed on that fateful day she and her beloved Elliot traveled to the War Room. With her black dancing shows creating echoes and the dim candles hanging from the walls casting little light, Raven felt a sense of dread creep in from the shadows of her past. It made her feel exposed, not even her mask gave her protection. The choice she made that day would haunt her till the day she died. She wanted to save the people that day, she could not let Logan murder innocence who just wished to be heard. However, she did not want her Elliot to die. That day in the throne room, her heart was torn in two. She could not find the right choice in the game of life and death. It was too grey, nothing black and white. But she had made her choice, proving to her brother something he never knew. How much she was willing to forfeit for the sake of her people. That day still troubled her mind. She could hear the gunfire, the sound of bullets ripping through flesh and the collapsing.

Raven tried to shrug the dark day off, putting them behind her. Yet it was hard. The past scarred her deeply, so deep that she knew she would never recover from it. Her mind seemed to reenter reality, her eyes gazing upon the door into the War Room. She had nothing to fear this time. No one was to die. Grasping the cold, golden handle, she pushed forward and the door opened. Shutting it behind her, she approached the map table. Raven gazed at her kingdom, it much larger than it was before. She could not help but reflect upon the choices she had made to save her beloved Albion. All of them, she chose to become a saint, rather than a tyrant. Doing so, she had to sacrifice every bit of gold she had. All inherited from her mother's welfare. Such was the price to protect her people and the price all leaders had to pay.

Everything then went ominously still. A rush went up Raven's back, giving her the sense that she was no longer alone. She could feel eyes watching her in the shadows. Her body remained frozen, but her eyes scanned for anything near her that she could use. With luck, she noticed a letter opener on the map table. Ever slowly, she moved her hand towards the knife, her hand grasping the pommel of the blade. She had a firm hold on it but realized she had only one chance to hit her target. One shot. Inhaling a deep breath she sighed. Suddenly she turned, throwing the knife at the shadow. They, however, were quick. They were able to deflect the knife with their own weapon, the blade recoiling back. The Queen stood in the room, frightened and vulnerable. The shadow before her stood in the dark but then stepped forward, reveling a brass material cane.

"Now my Queen, you should know tis' dangerous to play with knives." The figure mocked, stepping into the light. The devil in white had followed her into the War Room.

"How dare you come before me! Why do you stalk me so?" Demanded the Queen. Reaver merely smirked at the Queen, still wearing his mask and all.

"I am not _stalking _you, mon Corbeau. I am just merely…_wandering_." He said, striding towards her.

"Ha! You just _happened_ to _wander_ into the War Room?" She hissed, retreating behind the table. Reaver continued his advances towards her, growing closer with each step.

"As a member of the royal court, I _am_ allowed to roam where I please." He commented, his body now dangerously close to hers. She turned her back to him, flashing her backside. The cut in the back reveled her red dyed tattoo of an Old Kingdom design. Reaver's eyes widened, a sudden rush pulsing through his body. Carefully he removed his black gloves, jamming them into his pocket. Approaching her from behind, his fingers traced the designs on her back. The Queen froze, her muscles tightening. She felt his bare, warm fingers caressing her skin, tracing the patterns on her back. A sensation seeped from his fingertips and tickled her skin. But it was wrong. He was wrong. Raven regained control over her body, turning to face him.

"I am not a whore, Reaver. I am your Queen." And with that, she left him alone, all alone in the dim War Room.

X X X X X X X X X X

**A/N: Well I must admit I am happy how long this came out. Truth be told, I had this all planed out in my head from the beginning, well mostly the ballroom part. XD I do hope you like it. I do hope that you all think that I am keeping Reaver in character. R&R **


	5. Curiousity Killed the Cat

**I'm really glad you all like my series! Thank you all who reviewed, I appreciate your opinions. Enjoy!**

Glacies Regina

_Chapter 4_

_Curiosity Killed the Cat_

The next day seemed so quiet without Reaver disturbing Raven. Since she had awakened, the man made no appearance what so ever. Very unusual, at least for Reaver. The Queen thought that he would try to flirt with her all day long but yet he was not in her presence. She could not have been more delighted.

Sitting in her royal study, wearing her regal dress outfit mostly worn when she was still a princess, minus the tiara, reading over documents relating to the trade between Albion and Aurora, the Queen was engrossed in her work. The documents covered the goods being traded between the two countries, merely a list. Yet she needed to look over it to make sure that the shops in both countries received their supplies and stock. A rather boring task but one that needed to be done. While continuing to make sure all was accounted for, a knock broke the silence in the room say for the cracking of firewood in the fireplace.

"Enter," she said, not taking her eyes off of her papers. The wooden doors opened and standing in the doorway was a lad dressed in a large grey coat with a black street hat covering his chocolate hair and a satchel by his side. His brown pants were baggy and his boots dust covered. The boy was not very big nor tall, and looked very young. The Queen turned her head and faced the boy standing before her.

"Message, your majesty," he said. He was a footman. That explained his appearance, thought the Queen. The lad reached into his satchel, pulling out a letter with a blue-waxed seal. He approached the Queen, handing her the letter. Raven took the letter then looked at the boy. He looked tired and thin, his eyes shadowed by dark circles. The Queen felt pity towards the poor boy and rose up from her chair.

"My boy, how much do I owe you?" she asked in a sweet, caring voice.

"Uh….." he stuttered, never expecting the Queen to pay herself. He expected that one of her guards would pay him then see him out quickly. "Five gold, my lady."

The Queen smiled a warm smile. Reaching into her small, enchanted pouch that her mother had given her just before she died, she pulled out not five gold pieces but fifty gold pieces. She ushered the boy to open his satchel, which he did with much haste. His face lit up like a newly lit candle. She then placed the gold into the bag, smiling back at the boy.

"For your troubles, my good sir. I hope you shall be able to enjoy a good meal tonight." Said the Queen, with her welcoming grin.

"Oh, thank you, your majesty! Thank you so much!" Exclaimed the boy. His mood lifted, he feeling able to do maybe a hundred more postal deliveries. The boy then, after quickly bowing before his monarch, dashed off with merriment. The Queen smiled grew, her spirit feeling better for having improved the life of one. She then looked down upon the letter she had just received. It bore the seal of the Brightwall Academy, the Guild seal overlapping the letter 'B'. It was the symbol her mother had created when she had founded the academy. Taking her seat, she reached for the letter opener and carefully opened it. The parchment unfolded and reveled the writing.

_Dear Raven, Queen of Albion and Aurora,_

_ Greetings, my lady. I wish to notify you about the rare book I had asked you about. I understand that you have had to see to other task. I just merely wish to know your progress on finding the book 'Reaver on Reaver'. I do hope that you can donate the book to the Academy soon, as I'm sure many will wish to read it. Please, do not feel rushed, I just merely wish to know your progress. There is something else I wish for you to know. It relates to your mother, the Old Hero Queen. The matter is sensitive and I wish to tell you in person. Whenever you can, please come to the Academy._

_ Thank you, your grace._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Samuel of Brightwall_

The Queen looked up from her letter. She had completely forgotten about the book. She remembered Samuel requesting a copy of it about five months ago. She did manage to retrieve it but with the issues of the darkness and the Crawler, she was too preoccupied to remember to deliver it to him. Looking down at the letter, it seemed that this was simply a reminder. But what he wanted to talk to her about intrigued her. What did Samuel discover that related to her mother? Her curiosity got the better of her. She paused for a moment then folded the letter carefully, then placed it in her pouch. Her feet led her out of the study and into the hallway. The guards saluted her while the servants bowed before her as she passed by them. She quickly traveled to her room, wishing to leave as soon as possible. Upon entering, Jasper was busy making her bed.

"Jasper, could you see to it that everything remains in order while I am gone?" asked Raven as she began to approach her wardrobe. She opened the doors, searching for her traveling clothes. She began to remove her dress, pulling out her highwayman trousers and boots. They slide on with ease, and the Queen looked for the shirt.

"Of course madam. May I ask why you are leaving?" Jasper replied.

"I have business to attend to in Brightwall. I must deliver a book to Samuel as well as….to see to him from a personal request about…..mother." She replied, putting on her highwayman shirt. Once on, she slipped on her cloak. She then put on two of her gauntlets. On the right, her vortex gauntlet, the left, the fire gauntlet.

"Delivering a book? Seems simple enough. Shall I inform the guard?" Jasper asked.

"Please don't. Well, just tell them I do not want them to come. I am capable of traveling to Brightwall on my own." Said the Queen, emerging from the blinds. She was dressed to travel. Titus then trotted towards her after rising from his bed.

"Well not entirely alone," Commented Jasper. Both of them laughed, Titus barking with excitement, unaware of what they were laughing at. She turned and began to leave, heading towards the gardens. Once outside, she cut through the library, the hallway, the dinning room and out to the main entrance of the palace. She had informed the guards who saw her that she would be alright, that she needed to attend to some business. The guards were used to her leaving the castle unattended, yet were constantly told to protect her twenty-four/seven by the head of the royal guard, Captain James Marcus. He was a little paranoid when it came to the protection of the Queen. Most of the guards knew this, and so followed mostly the Queen's orders unless "Captain Neurotic" was present. The Queen slipped out of the Castle and began to walk to Bowerstone Market. Her dog walked by her, his tongue hanging out and his brown and white fur tousling in the wind. As the people saw their beloved sovereign enter, all began to bow before her, praise and complement her. The Queen could not help but blush. Children began to rush up towards the Queen, saying how much they loved her, how amazing she was. They danced around her, gaily and full of mirth. Some played with her dog as they continued to travel across the bridge. Then, nearly across, a large tabby cat cut in front of the two. Titus, being a dog, could not help but follow his animal instincts and dashed off after the cat. The cat panicked and so did the Queen. She raced off after her dog, hoping that he would not cause any trouble. He chased the cat down the road that led to Bowerstone Industrial.

"Titus! Come back here!" she shouted at him. He was a bit stubborn and did not stop. Turning the corner onto the bridge just off the road to Bowerstone Industrial, Titus continued to chase the cat. Raven turned sharply but did not see the man walking towards her until it was too late. They collided, her head smacking into his chest, forcing them to the ground. Her head throbbed for a moment or two as it rested on well made clothes. She noticed the color of the vest, it snow white with golden buttons. Raising her head, she noticed two familiar emerald eyes staring back at her.

"Well hello, your majesty," Reaver greeted her. The Queen's blue eyes widened, her skin turning pale. She just _had_ to have bumped into Reaver. Immediately, she rose up from her human mat. Reaver then rose to his feet, brushing off the dirt that now rested on his white coat. He reached for his hat but noticed it did not reside on his head. He turned, searching for it and found it in the mouth of Titus. His nose twitched a bit, not enthusiastic that the dog's drools would now stain his precious hat. Titus trotted to his mistress, standing beside her all-innocent.

"I believe your _dog_ has _my_ hat, my dear." He said.

The Queen looked at her dog, her lips slightly turning upward with a smile of amusement. "Titus, give him the hat." She ordered.

Titus walked to Reaver, dropping the hat at Reaver's feet. Reaver rolled his eyes but at least he had his hat back. Picking it up, he placed it on his head, making sure he looked dashing in it. His eyes then turned to the Queen's body. Her attire was different than usual. Much different.

"Going somewhere, my dear?" He asked, his famous smirk forming.

"Business. Strictly business." She replied, coldly. She was not exactly in the mood to talk to the egotistical bastard before her.

"Ah, and where is it that you are going? Perhaps we are going to the same place." He smirked, drawing closer.

"No where." She said, trying to stand her ground.

"No where? But you just said that you had business to attend to." He stated, his smile growing, his eyes narrowing.

_Damn his inquisitive nature!_

"If you must know, Master Reaver I am traveling to Brightwall." She said, with the utmost formality.

"What a coincidence! I myself am traveling to Brightwall." He laughed. The Queen did not even crack a tiny smile, only widening her eyes, they filled with dread. "Perhaps you wish for a companion to travel with," he said in a seductive tone, lowering his head down to hers. She looked into his fiery eyes, feeling the heat that they casted upon her.

"Th-thank you, Master Reaver," she stuttered, "But I already _have_ a companion." She said, indicating with her eyes towards Titus.

"And how are you going to get to Brightwall?" He asked, his eyebrow arching. The Queen then froze for a moment. Getting to Brightwall was no small trip. Quite the opposite in fact. It would take sometime just to get there and not to mention the number of creatures that would try to harm her.

"On foot." She replied, a tiny bit of aggravation in her tongue.

"On foot?" Exclaimed Reaver in a false tone, "Surly not! You, a Queen on foot? That is the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard of."

"Got a better way, Master Reaver?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips, her eyebrow arching.

His eyes then sparked as they looked straight into hers. He _did_ have a better way. "Millfield monorail."

"By Avo no! I've seen them before, and the one I did see malfunctioned and fell! Why would I entrust my life to such a thing?" She protested.

"Oh do not worry madam! Reaver Industries has made progress and repaired the cable carts. I assure you that it will not malfunction," he insisted.

The Queen was not entirely convinced but still, she had never been in a cable cart before. The idea intrigued her before but was slightly damaged when she saw the collapse of the one in Mistpeak. Yet it still interested her. Plus, taking the monorail would be much faster than having to travel by foot just to get to Brightwall. Looking down at Titus, his eyes gave her the impression that she should try the monorail.

"Very well, Master Reaver," she sighed, rolling her eyes, "I shall travel via Monorail."

"Excellent choice your majesty. Let us be off to the station." He said, taking her hand before she could say a word. He began to lead her away, down the road to Millfield, when he stopped for a moment.

"Better yet, why don't we take my carriage?" He insisted. Walking down past the last of the few apartments, they came to the coach house. The crimson carriage led by a team of two black horses stood outside the carriage. The driver looked down at the two, still trying to keep warm.

"Destination, Master Reaver?" he asked, he voice slightly muffled due to his scarf covering his mouth and nose.

"Millfield Monorail station, you decrepit twat," He insulted as he opened the door. He climbed in and waited for the Queen to enter. She was a bit apprehensive about entering. She finally entered when Titus jumped in, giving her a little bit of comfort to know that he would protect her. Once inside, she closed the door and sat the furthest distance away from Reaver. The driver then shouted at the horses, cracking the reigns and driving forward. They rocked and rattled in the carriage, the Queen silent and staring out the window, refusing to look at Reaver. Reaver however, was staring at her. His eyes swallowed up the beauty of the woman before him. His smirk grew as they rolled along the road to the Millfield station. Raven kept staring out at the scenery passing them by. After what seemed like an eternity in the carriage, she turned to face Reaver, noticing his staring.

"Master Reaver, it would be much appreciated if you would stop staring at me." She said, shifting her posture so she looked more regal.

"I am sorry, your grace but I find I cannot help it." He replied, a smug look on his face.

Raven rolled her eyes in disgust, lamenting on why she was in the same carriage with him. She should have walked, she thought. While thinking of the letter about Brightwall, another letter suddenly emerged into her mind. One she had received not long after the darkness was defeated. Looking at the floor, she turned her gaze to Reaver, he still staring at her.

"Master Reaver, do enlighten me, your letter, you said you had an _appointment_ of sorts to take care of. What was it that drew you away from the castle?" She asked, curiosity growing. Reaver's eyebrows vaulted, the one thing that he was surprised she wanted to talk about. He merely chuckled.

"I am not at the liberty to discuss it, presently." He replied, his devilish grin growing.

"And why not?" Ask the Queen inquisitively, a small grin growing out of shear amusement for trying to pry into Reaver's affairs.

"Tis' a rather private matter." Was his reply. The Queen gave him a look that clearly said _You are hiding something_.

"Why do you ask?" He asked.

"Curiosity," She replied.

"Curiosity killed the cat," he wittily replied. She wondered if his autobiography could explain it for he clearly mentioned that his _appointment_ happened often. But she remembered what Samuel had said about the book once Reaver started to work for her brother. He found every single copy and destroyed them. Probably best not to read it when he was less than two yards away. She continued to stare at the floor and Titus as they continued in the carriage. Sure enough, they arrived at the Monorail Station in Millfield. Reaver was the first to exit, he holding out his hand for the Queen. With hesitation, she took it, he not letting her go. Turning to the driver, Reaver tossed him one single gold piece then ordered that he return to his manor. The driver obeyed and was off in a flash. Facing the entrance to the station, Reaver strode in, holding the Queen's hand.

Upon entering, there was a group of people hoping to travel by Monorail to Mistpeak. Some noblemen, some just middle class workers. Reaver continued to lead both the Queen and Titus inside to the main platform where passengers left and boarded the cable cart. In the distance, the sound of the steam engine echoed in the halls of the cavern, the black smoke leaving the funnels. The cart drew closer, Reaver and the Queen heading towards the boarding platform. It then stopped before them, the doors opening. Twelve people exited out of the cable cart, two noblemen, three noblewomen and seven middle class workers. When they were gone, the passengers began to board. However, once the Queen was inside, as soon as Reaver entered, he blocked the doorway with his cane, preventing others from entering.

"Sorry but this is a _private_ trip. We do not wish to have common peasants plague us." He rudely insisted. The Queen's eyes narrowed, her temper growing. She rose from her seat and turned to face Reaver.

"Master Reaver, tis' a public system of transportation. They are _allowed_ to enter." She said in a stern voice. She turned to face the people, her face relaxing, a welcoming smile appearing. Reaver on the other hand, exposed his precious Dragonstomper .48, the very sight of it frightened the other passengers. They all put on a worried smile and insisted that the two be able to travel in a private cart. The Queen's face became distressed but she nodded. The door then sealed shut and the engines roared as the cart began to move. She watched as the people drew further away from them until she could not see them in the window. Reaver sat in the front of the cart so he could stare at her. With the seats hiding most of her body, the Queen's eyes turned downward to her pouch. With great stealth, she managed to pull out the book "Reaver on Reaver" from her pouch. After skipping the prologue, she began to read the writings of Reaver to pass the time. Reaver merely watched her with fascination. But after half an hour of staring at her, he noticed that she had not taken her eyes from the floor for sometime. Silent as he could be, he approached her, noticing that her hands holding an object. He swooped around her, looking over her shoulder to see what she was holding. He saw it was a book but what shocked him was the fact he could clearly make out the names of the Hero of Will and Strength. He lowered his head, his breath smoldering Raven's neck. Goose bumps traveled her across her body. She immediately slammed the book shut, throwing it into her pouch. Reaver then swooped down beside her, trapping her between himself and the wall. Her back pressed against the cold metal interior of the cable cart, she trying to separate herself from him.

"And just what were you reading, _mon Corbeau_?" He asked with a sly grin.

"Just…just a book on the Heroes of old," she fibbed, unable to look Reaver in the eyes. "And would you please not call me _mon Corbeau_?" She managed to look him in the eye when ordering him.

"_Mi Cuerva_?" He asked in another foreign tongue.

The Queen gave a most irritated smile, "_Si usted me llama "mi Cuerva" que voy a asesinarle."_

Reaver only leered, "_Impresionate, mi reina. Usted sabe otros idiomas extranjeros._"

"_Me enseñaron otras idiomas puesto que era una muchacha, Señor Reaver_."

"Really now?" Reaver commented, leaning himself closer to her. Raven pressed her back against the wall, trapped by Reaver.

"Master Reaver," she managed to say, "Th-that's close enough."

Reaver continued to lean closer to the Queen, his face mere inches from her own. She turned her head away, pressing her hands against his chest, hoping to stop his further advancing. He ceased, his head retreating with an impish smile. The Queen turned her head, her eyes filled with uncertainty. Both of them turned to face a low growl rolling out from the other seat. Titus was snarling at Reaver, showing his fierce white teeth. He did not approve of Reaver's advances toward his master. The business tycoon simply rolled his eyes, moving away from the Queen. Titus eagerly took Reaver's seat beside Raven and nuzzled against her. Even after Reaver took his seat, Titus growled just looking at Reaver. To the Queen, she found it quite amusing. She could not help but chuckle. Titus continued to snarl at Reaver throughout the entire ride, his voice growing louder if Reaver attempted to even move a foot closer to the Queen. Two hours passed as they rode in the cable cart. Reaver continued to stare at the Queen, ignoring the dog's low threats. It seemed to Reaver that he would certainly have to be much more careful around the Queen when ever her beloved guard dog was with her. The silence of the two people continued, Reaver thinking about the beauty of the Queen and Raven hoping that she would be able to escape from him as soon as they got to Brightwall. All silent amongst them. Silent tensions in the cramped cable cart.

X X X X X X X X X X X X

**A/N: Well I was happy to get this done before Christmas **** I must say I feel this is coming along rather well. Please Review! If you feel something is or isn't right, I wish to know! Oh and if your curious as to their conversation here are the translations. There will be other parts where they talk in other languages. **

**Glacies Regina=Ice Queen (Latin)**

**Mon Corbeau=My Raven (French)**

**Mi Cuerva=My Raven (Spanish)**

**Si usted me llama "mi Cuerva" que voy a asesinarle= If you call me 'My Raven' I'm going to murder you. (Spanish)**

**Impresionate, mi reina. Usted sabe otros idiomas extranjeros= Impressive, my Queen. You know other foreign languages. (Spanish)**

**Me enseñaron otras idiomas puesto que era una muchacha, Señor Reaver= I learned other languages since I was a girl, Master{It really means Mr.} Reaver. (Spanish)**


	6. The Viper's Poison

Glacies Regina

_Chapter 5_

_The Viper's Poison_

The iron wheels of the cable cart continued to roll towards the Mistpeak boarding platform as the engines wailed out, steam rising from the smoke stacks. Slower it moved until it stopped completely, the platform next to the door. The noise from the engines died down, becoming not as ear piercing to the people on the platform, waiting to travel to Millfield. The gears inside the door clicked, pushing forward and rolling to the left, opening up. Exiting the vehicle, Reaver's feet felt the hardwood platform, his cane smacking against it. The people felt fear crawl down their spines, their skin turning pale white and their bodies all frozen. The sight of Reaver's white clothes and top hat always bore a presence of terror to those whose saw him. All of the people lowered their heads, too nervous to look him in the eyes. The devil in white strutted forward, turning only to hold out his hand for the Queen. Reluctantly, she gave him her hand, he pulling her out of the cart. Her feet landed on the wood, followed by the paws of Titus. She saw all the heads of the people bowing before them. Normally, she was used to it, but this…it seemed much more unnatural than before. An awkward moment of silence passed before they continued forward, Reaver still holding the Queen's hand.

"We'd best hurry and see if the stage coach available." Said the Queen, lightly pulling her hand away hoping to break free of Reaver's grasp. She hoped that Reaver would get the idea to let her hand go, but he ignored her hint. He in fact pulled harder, forcing her body to come closer to his own. Once the people had passed by them, Raven pulled more now noticeable to anyone who saw the two. But his vise like grip would not loosen. If anything, it pressed harder and harder down on her smooth hand.

"Reaver, release me!" She hissed at him, pulling with all of her strength. A sickening smirk curved his lips. "Reaver! You're hurting me!" Raven shouted, her free hand clenching her captured hand's wrist, wondering how she would be able to break free. A low growl rolled from behind them, Titus' fierce eyes locked on Reaver. Reaver eyes rolled and with reluctance, he let go of her hand. She snatched back her hand instantaneously, quickening her pace to be rid of the devil beside her. He followed her with the same speed in his footsteps. Within seconds, they were outside, the sun fading behind the Mistpeak Mountains. The whole valley began to grow dark, shadows forming. The daylight had been mostly spent. Soon it would be dark and very cold. Once the sunlight turned into shadow over the three, a blast of icy, dry wind smacked into them. Reaver's eyes only squinted, his coat keeping himself quite warm. His hand grabbed his goggles, pulling them down over his eyes.

"Ah, much better," he said with relief. The Queen's eyes squinted, glaring at Reaver. She then looked at the sun and the shadows it created on the mountains, trying to calculate the time. Through all of her travels, she learned how to tell time without a clock to tell her. A useful skill, she having had to travel across the empire mostly on foot when Albion was led by Logan.

"We have about one hour before night comes," she said.

"Well then, we will be needing to stay in an inn," Reaver said, looking up at the mountains, well his goggles gave the impression that he was, when he was in fact staring at the Queen. Raven turned to face him, her cheeks now turning red as the cold air kissed her skin. The wind seemed to whistle between them, breaking any silence around them.

"'We'? What do you mean 'we'?" Her eyebrow arched as she folded her arms, "There was never a _we_."

Reaver's eyes remained hidden behind the goggles, but his smirk was clear as daylight.

"But my dear Queen, _we_ are traveling to Brightwall. _We_ both have the same destination," he remarked, leaning his head down to her level, the lenses of his goggles staring straight into the young monarch's blue eyes. His breath traveled to her face, the heat of it soothing her cold cheeks.

"We may have the same destination, Master Reaver, but we may take different paths." She said, looking at him with the same composer she appeared when she made her decisions in the royal court during the days preparing the Albion army for war. Reaver continued to smirk, truly this was Sparrow's daughter. Determined, dutiful and pure, just like her mother. The Queen merely turned on her heel, leaving Reaver to stand out in the cold. Titus trotted by his mistress's feet, following her up the dirt road. She did not wish to stay in the inn, knowing fully well that Reaver would do so. She wished to be far away from the man as possible, even if it meant traveling during the cold night just to able to escape from him. Raven continued forward, refusing to look back.

Once she was hidden amongst the trees, her pace began to slow down, the cold eating away at her body. The mountains of Mistpeak, even in November were accustomed to early snowfall. The people were used to its harsh winters but were tough people. One and half miles her feet carried her before they suddenly stopped. A sudden twig snapping did not go undetached to Raven. Titus's fur rose up, his low growl warning all who heard it to stay away. Heavy feet in leather boots came charging at the Queen from behind, the bandit drawing their sword. Raven's own sword Cassanova was drawn with such speed that the bandit froze in his tracks, terror taking over him. The blue eyes of the Queen gazed at the man, seeing he was not alone. Shadows descended from the trees, landing on the ground, blades drawn. Her mind instantly drank in all that was around her, analyzing her foes and seeing if she could use anything around her to her advantage. The one advantage she did have lay in her skill with her pistol and the distance between her and the five bandits. In a flash, she threw Cassanova forward, the blade spinning closer at the bandit too afraid to fight her because of her speed. The blade pierced him in an instant, he dying a quick death. The four remaining bandits steeled themselves, suppressing their fears of death. The Queen, now without her blade, turned her attention to the bandit on her left. Her hand grasped her Dragonstomper .48, the pistol her mother had left behind for her before she died and pulled it out of her holster that was strapped to her thigh. The bandit her eyes were locked onto sprinted towards her, hoping to stick her before she could fire a shot. As he drew closer, she threw her pistol up into the air, twirling around him like she was dancing for him. The dance of death was one she knew quite well on the field of battle. As the pistol came falling back down, she caught it by the handle, her thumb pulling back on the hammer. The bandit's mouth dropped, shortly before he did so himself. The bullet pierced through his head, nearly decapitating him. The remaining bandits, undeterred charged forward, crying out hoping to bolster themselves. Raven turned her head, jumping out of the way as one of the bandits swung his sword down, hoping to cut her into two. Landing closer to the first slain bandit, she pulled Cassanova from their chest, shielding herself from another blow delivered by another bandit.

"What's a' matter, girly? Too afra'd to figh'?" Jeered the bandit after Raven parried another blow. The bandit did not realize the fatal slip-up he made. His torso was exposed, the opportunity Raven needed. Her blade, like lightening as it strikes the earth, embedded itself in the man's chest. Blood stained the sword, the bandit coughing it up, unable to breath. Of the two bandits remaining, one was too pusillanimous to fight, he fleeing into the forest. The one who stood his ground did not last long. The Queen, using her superior agility, sprung from the ground, landing on the poor blokes shoulders, her knees clasping his head. A sickening crack came from the bandit's neck, she having twisted it with great force that it broke, killing the bandit. Landing on her feet, the Queen looked around, scanning the dead. The bodies were pale, crimson the only color stained on their skin and clothes. Turning away, she did not see the colossal fist speeding towards her. The fist of a large bandit with a cigar in his mouth collided with her cheek, bruising the skin and sending her back a yard or two. Her hand pressed against her right cheek, hoping for it to stop the burning pain the festered inside. Her eyes managed to open soon enough to see the giant approaching her. She drew her sword, staggering to regain her balance. However, her feet did not feel any solid earth behind her. She had retreated too far near the hills edge that the ground gave way and tumbled down. Her arms flailed, hoping to keep her up, but it did little to help. Slipping, she collapsed and began to tumble down the hill, her hair coming undone as she rolled down. Her speed increased as she continued down hill. Finally the ground began to level out, only to land her body over the frozen lake that dwelled in the mountains. The bitter ice scorched her skin. Raising her head, she saw the bandit slide down the hill, coming to butcher her. She tried to crawl backwards as he drew closer, only getting further out onto the lake. The large bandit's foot smashed the layer of ice, surprisingly not breaking it. He continued forwards when Raven looked at her sword. Rising to her feet with her sword in hand, she raised it high above her head. Mustering all of her strength, she slammed the sword into the ice, the blade puncturing it. The ice around the blade began to crack, white fractured lines racing around it, spreading out farther and farther. The bandit soon was upon the Queen, he grabbing her by her shirt, throwing her to the icy ground. Her head struck the ground with great force, her vision was thrown off for a moment. But they had no trouble in seeing the towering figure above her. Lifting his foot, he forced it down, but before she could be crushed, she rolled away, the foot smashing through the ice. The bandit cried out as his foot made contact with the bone chilling water. His hold right leg fell into the patch of water, and soon his whole body fell in, the ice underneath him buckling under his weight. The Queen weakly smiled but then heard the dreaded splitting sound of ice. Her eyes darted at the sword imbedded in ice, wide and nervous. She reached out, her fingers just barely touching the pommel of the sword. But the ice gave way underneath her, she falling into the black, freezing water shrieking as she entered. The sharpened ice scrapped against her arm, wounding it severely. All that remained was the sword and the blood stained ice.

Her eyes opened underwater, seeing nothing but blackness. Pain seemed to swarm in her arm, the wound bleeding severely. Her uninjured arm clenched it as she looked up at the surface covered in ice. The patch of ice she fell through was covered up again by the fragments which had managed to remerge with each other. She swam to the weakened ice, pressing her good arm against it. But it would not move. She pressed even harder, more frantic to get air into her lungs.

_By Avo no! Please move! Please!_

The Queen looked at her wound again, noticing the large amount of blood mixed in with the water. With one final effort she pressed against the ice again, determined to move it. But it was hopeless. Raven could feel dizziness take a hold of her, her head feeling light and her vision becoming blurry. In the little light that shown itself over the lake she could make out the silhouette of an animal, a four-legged animal standing over the solid ice, which never broke. She merely thought it was a wolf, smelling the scent of a human out on the lake. But then a taller figure emerged from behind it. A tall figure, that of a person. Who it was she could not tell, for it did not matter. Her eyes grew heavier, her air almost completely gone. Shutting her eyes, she slipped into the depths of the water, the blood from her wound leaving a trail., succumbing to the cold.

The scent of burning wood and pine were odors familiar to the Queen's nose. Her body felt strange, sore and cold and yet, she was actually _feeling_. Surely, she thought, that she would have drowned in the water. But her she was, alive. Opening her heavy eyelids, her blue eyes beheld the sight of a small room, a candle burning beside her. She rose from the bed, the warm blanket exposing her. She looked down to find she was no longer wearing her traveling attire but a thinly strapped nightdress, her left arm bandaged up. The major question of how she went from nearly drowning in the freezing lake to a cozy bed was pounding at her head, no answer able to be found. Looking around, she found a chair with all of her possessions resting on it. Her sword was there, her clothes, her pistol, even her enchanted pouch. Lying beside the chair was her faithful canine Titus. Once her feet were grounded, his head rose up, his tongue hanging out with glee. His paws carried him towards his master, his head nuzzling against her leg. A smile formed upon her pale face as she stroked her dog's soft fur.

"Ah, her majesty awakes at last," a voice broke out from the shadows of the room.

Raven's head looked up at the dark corner of the room. There, sitting in a fine cushioned chair, was Reaver. His black top hat rested on the small fine made wooden table next to the chair, his cane leaning against it. The Queen held her shoulders in an attempt to hide her bare shoulders, her cheeks flushed. Reaver merely chuckled, rising from his chair.

"No need to be embarrassed, mon Corbeau," he said in a tone that made the Queen feel completely unease. Titus let out his frightening snarl, his body turning defensive.

"Stand down boy, it's alright." Ordered the Queen. Titus heard the words of his master and relaxed, trotting away from them, leaving the room. Raven turned her attention back to Reaver, he closing the distance between them. His eyes were locked on her, the Queen blushing even more. She could not understand why she felt so vulnerable at the present time. Well maybe due to the fact she was not properly dressed, but something else, something so alien left her unprotected. What made it even worse to the point she felt ill was that she sensed that Reaver was aware of this.

"What is it that you want, Master Reaver?" She said with a sour tongue. His famous 'Reaver Smirk' began to grow, his brow arching impishly.

"Now my dear, is that how you treat your savior?" He asked.

"My 'savior'?" She replied confused.

"Savior, rescuer, knight in shinning armor, all of them are the same," he humorously replied. The Queen turned her back on him, looking down at the bed puzzled. It could not have been him who saved her from a watery grave. He was still by the inn. It was impossible for him to have been there without her having seen him. But still, the black figure she saw above the ice was a curiosity that ate at her.

"What…" she began hesitantly, "What is it you saved me from?"

Warm hands grasped her from behind, one slithering across her stomach, holding onto her hip, the other taking a hold of her neck. Reaver 's fingers lightly traced the side of Raven's neck almost like feathers. A small gasp escaped from the Queen's lips as his fingers continued to taste her skin.

"Why my dear," he whispered into her ear, "I saved you from the frigid lake. If it were not for me, mon Corbeau, you would have met an untimely death." His quiet laughter was in a low tone, one that made the Queen's blood run cold. Her body began to fidget and squirm, trying to break free. Reaver merely tightened his grip around her body. He began to nip at her upper ear, causing her to yelp. She stopped, tilting her head away from his as far as it could go. Exposing her neck, Reaver pressed his lips to it, his light kiss burning the skin that touched them. The Queen's breath hitched, she could not believe that Reaver was doing this to her! She continued to fight against him, determined not to be used by the scandalous industrialist.

"Oh, mon Corbeau, just relax. Really, give in." He whispered, his seductive charms working their powers. The Queen's body felt a rush, like her body wanted her to stop and submit. But her conscience screamed at her, saying she could not do such a thing. She would be no different to a common whore on the street who had slept with the nefarious parasite that was now feasting on her neck. Continuing to fight, she smashed her foot on his, Reaver instantly letting her go. She retreated to her belongings, placing them as a barrier between the two of them.

"No, Reaver. I cannot and will not." She said with dignity. Her heart continued to pound against her breastbone, her will trying to remain strong. Reaver's eyes saw right through her. His advances were chipping away at her armor. He just needed to remain patient.

"Very well, your majesty." He replied, bowing before her. She continued to stare at him for a moment then turned to face the window. The night was still covering the earth, the moon still bright in the heavens above.

"Where are we?" She asked, breaking the silence between them.

"The town of Brightwall, my Queen." Reaver replied.

_Oh thank Avo for that!_

"Reaver, please leave me be. I wish to rest," said the Queen turning to once again face him.

Reaver simply smirked, "Your wish is my command." And with that he left, leaving the Queen all alone in the room. Returning to the bed, her hand could not help but feel the skin where Reaver had planted his kisses. It was still warm. The viper had marked its victim with its deadly poison. A poison that could not be cured.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it. I am trying to keep Reaver in character and I do hope that I have so far. **


	7. Memories

**A/N: Hope you all like this chapter. I must admit I was trying work on it when I didn't feel like I was in a writing mood but with all of the snow, for some reason it put me in the right mood. With Reaver, at least in the story, I'm trying to make him much more darker than he was in the second one. I feel if you compare the two, Reaver in Fable III is a lot darker than in the second one. Thank you to all of my fellow readers! Hope you like it! Now I need to stop typing long A/N at the beginning.**

Glacies Regina

_Chapter 6_

_Memories_

The bell that rested in the tower in the Brightwall Academy chimed out 10 rich chimes, informing the little hamlet of the time. The bells echoed through the valley, waking anyone who was still asleep. Still nestled under a warm blanket in the Brightwall inn, Raven heard each chime, and began to rise from her bed. Heading to the chairs where her clothes rested, she saw how worn and torn up they were. Her shirt was covered in dirt and still partially wet from the trip in the water. Even her boots were still soaked and would take a couple of days before she could even wear them around the Castle grounds. All the Queen could do was sigh. Pushing aside her wet clothes, she saw her embroidered enchanted pouch resting on the sheath of her blade. Pulling the opening of the pouch, her fingers reached inside and managed to grasp a warm, metallic disc. Her other hand grasped the pommel of her sword, gripping it tightly. Energy traveled through her fingers and coursed throughout her body.

"Templum," she whispered. The warmth began to grow, the pace of the pulsing increasing. Inside the pouch, a small white light began to illuminate, growing brighter with each pulse. Its glow engulfed the bag and soon Raven. The pulsing was pounding faster and faster then suddenly, it stopped. The light around Raven began to fade, reveling the blue walls of the Sanctuary around her. It looked undisturbed, the candles not even melted after burning for so long. It had been about one month since Raven last entered the Sanctuary. After the defeat of the darkness, it had little use to her, even Jasper did not need to live in the Sanctuary. Instead he returned to the castle as her loyal servant, though she wished to herself that he would become her advisor and replace Hobson. Hobson was, of all the people in Albion, the most irritating of all people. However by a stroke of good fortune, he had been under the weather for a few days, leaving Jasper to fill in the role as the advisor. Raven's feet proceeded forward, stepping off of the Guild symbol carved onto the floor. Her skin felt the cold stone tiled floor, it sending a small shiver up her spine. Traveling with grace, she entered the Amory, seeing all of the weapons she had collected through out her travels. A statue resting on their knee had its arms held up, ready to hold her sword. Carefully she placed her sword in the hands of the statue, knowing it would be safe. Turning her attention to the gauntlets, she placed her fire gauntlet and vortex gauntlet on the hands of two statues, the gauntlets soaked to the core. To be able to have access to magic, she removed the ice gauntlet from its resting place, locking it on to her hand. A cold rush traveled up her right arm, power coursing through her veins.

Leaving the armory, she traveled to the Dressing Room of the Sanctuary. Entering the room, the mannequins that displayed her clothes were all in front of her. They made dressing so much easier for her than having to go through a wardrobe and just looking at them. Here she could see what they looked like fully dressed. Rather ingenious of her mother to build this, she thought. Her eyes then beheld the sight of her regal dress, the white parts of the dress lighting up the mannequin. The blue trimming made the dress even more fit to wear since the winter was approaching on fast wings, it being mid November and snow just mere days away from falling. Her mind was made up, she traveling towards the dress, removing it from the mannequin. Carefully holding it, she went to the blinds to change. Removing the straps, she slipped out of the cream colored nightdress, letting it fall to the floor as she proceeded to put on the dress. Once on, she stood in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection. For once she saw her mirrored image just how she wanted it to be. With a smile, she slipped her feet into her blue shoes and went to another mannequin, which housed a cloak for her. While she would have normally worn her brown cloak, it was still damp from the lake water. Wishing to look nice, she took her blue cloak from the model, wrapping it around herself and securing. The smooth material was light, featherlike upon the Queen's shoulders. Dressed and ready, she traveled back to the main room of the Sanctuary, approaching the map table. Placing her hand over the town of Brightwall, she felt the pulsing return just as she entered the Sanctuary.

"The Brightwall Inn," she whispered. The pulsing continued, the walls of the Sanctuary fading around her, replaced by wooden walls with paintings of Bower Lake and Bowerstone Castle. Looking around, she saw she was in her room, Titus standing on all fours, his tongue out as he gazed at his mistress. Her clothes still rested upon the chair, wet and cold. Reaching out, she placed each of the items of clothing into her pouch, it being enchanted able to hold just about anything. Once inside, she turned her head to her faithful dog, reaching out to stroke his brown fur. He nuzzled against it, warm and content. Raven's eyes lit up with her smile as he continued to nuzzle against her hand. She then noticed her pistol on the dark wooden desk. Yet, it was only the holster. The pistol was missing. Grabbing the holster, she strapped it under her dress, around her left thigh. Even wearing it, one could not tell she was wearing the holster. She turned her attention to the door, leaving the room, quietly but with haste. Sitting in a chair in front of her with their feet propped up on the table was Reaver. His eyes were glued to a pistol that his right hand was playing with. Folding her arms, her eyebrow arched, her eyes glaring. Reaver's eyes turned to face her own, dark shadows circling inside his irises.

"Ah, her majesty awakens," he greeted her.

Raven cleared her throat, taking a step forward, "Master Reaver, I believe that belongs to _me_."

"What this?" He replied, acting like he did not know, though the smirk across his face clearly gave away the idea. "The sixth Dragonstomper .48. The personal pistol of the Queen."

"Yes. It was my mother's, and now _mine_. Now please, give it back," she ordered in a calm tone.

Reaver simply chuckled, "Of course dear Old Sparrow would have found this. And of course have given it to her daughter," he said, rising from the chair, striding towards the Queen. Raven refused to cower, refusing to show fear or weakness.

"Just give it back, Master Reaver." She ordered, trying to stay strong, her heart beating harder against her ribs.

"Now why should I?" He asked, circling around her. The Queen stood still, staring at the floorboard.

"Because…it is _my_ pistol and stealing just happens to be a crime. And I would imagine that stealing from a Queen would be a severe crime." She said.

"Oh but I have not stolen it," replied the charismatic industrialist, "I am merely admiring it."

"Just return it," she hissed in a low voice, turning her head. She could just barely see Reaver. His voice let out a laugh, it sending a frightening chill up Raven's spine.

"Very well, _your majesty_." He said, his eyes staring at her with his shadowy green eyes. He held out the pistol before her, she snatching it in a flash. She held it close to her body, trying to place herself away from Reaver. His eyes continued to scan her, they consumed with dark shadows.

"Master Reaver, I would appreciate it if you would stop staring at me that way," she said, her eyes narrowing.

"But your majesty is quite bewitching," He remarked, advancing towards her. She began to back up against the wall, she was trapped between the deviant and the wall. She looked to each side of her, frantic to find a way to break free. Her body began to move from the wall to the closed door, her back pressing against it. She could not speak, her voice only stammering. Desperately, her left hand was searching for the doorknob. Reaver leaned his head closer down to her, his breath beginning to stroke her skin. Its stimulating touch sent sensations throughout her body. With luck her hand grasped the doorknob, turning it as fast as she could. She slipped out of the inn, slamming the door in Reaver's face. She did not hesitate once it was shut. Pulling the hood over her head, she bolted down the stairs, sprinting as fast as her feet could take her. Once she passed the bridge heading towards the pathway up to the Academy, she remembered that Titus was still inside. She wanted to turn around but she knew that would only lead to Reaver. The one positive side to him being in the inn with the industrialist was that he could possibly slow Reaver down.

Continuing up the hill, no one knew that the Queen was amongst the common folk. Her cloak managed to hide the dress she was wearing and her hood masked her appearance. Some of the people did gaze at this cloaked woman sprinting up hill. Some whispered to each other, curious as to what had happened for her to be running away. Her cheeks burned from the scorching winds, reddening her face. The doors to the Academy lay before her path, her eyes lighting up with relief. The ground began to even out, making it easy for her to sprint to the door faster. Within seconds, she slammed into the door, wrenching it open. The large wooden door opened before her then crashed behind her. The Queen sighed in relief, she resting against the door. Hopefully he would not be able to find her, buying her some time of freedom.

_Damn him! Damn that Reaver! _

Her breath seemed to catch up with her as she continued to rest her back against the door. Looking forward, the candle lit halls reveled a man behind the main desk, looking down at a book. Taking slow steps, Raven traveled forward, her hood sliding down from her head, reveling her face. Her footsteps echoed through the halls of the Academy, they silent. The echoes ceased at the desk, she looking down at the man before her. He was dressed in a blue coat with large gloves. Tearing his gaze from the book, his head bent upward, his old hazel eyes staring at the young Queen before him. They widened in surprise and glee, his voice stuttering.

"Oh your majesty!" He managed to say. "Tis' wondrous of you to come!"

"It is good to see you again, my friend," she replied to Samuel. He bowed before her, she nodding her head. She then traveled to the side of the desk, he doing the same. The Queen could not help but give him a friendly embrace, he surprised but he then remembering how kind and benevolent the Queen was, even as a child.

"I had received your letter and I have good news," she said, pulling back. She turned her attention to her enchanted pouch, opening it. Her hand dove inside and pulled out a brown hard covered book with the Reaver Industry insignia on the cover of the book. Samuel's eyes widened as she held the book out for him.

"Is this…?"

"Yes. Yes it is," she replied, smiling.

"Oh thank you, your most gracious majesty! I shall enjoy reading this." He said, taking the book from her. He traveled up the stairs putting the book on the shelf he made especially for such a rare book. He set it carefully down on the stand, the golden emblem reflecting in the candlelight.

"Thank you again, your majesty. The Academy and myself thank you very much." He thanked again, turning to face the Queen, who had followed him.

"Of course. I always wish to help the Academy in anyway I can." She replied sincerely.

"You are just like the Old Hero Queen. She donated many books to the Academy during her reign."

"Speaking of the Old Hero Queen, you mentioned in your letter that there was something about my mother that you wanted to talk to me about."

"Yes," said Samuel, his tone very serious, "Yes it is about your mother. Please come with me. I must show you something." Samuel turned away, heading down the stairs that lead to the Reliquary. The Queen knew that her mother had stored her precious music box there, the one that was said to have defeated the madman who dared to face her mother. Yet she did have a few memories as a child inside the Reliquary. As a child, when her mother would visit the Academy, she would often here her mother say mention the Reliquary. She, however was not allowed inside due to her age.

"You're mother spent much time in the Reliquary during her reign, shortly before you were born and much time after." Samuel's voice spoke, breaking Raven's train of thought.

"Why is that?" Raven asked. It was true. When her mother was not at the Castle, she would mostly be in Brightwall at the Academy. Whenever she asked Walter or Jasper, they both always said it was an urgent matter that needed her attention.

There was a moment of silence as they both reached the doors to the Reliquary, Samuel grabbing a lantern to help guide the way down the stairs. "I am not sure." Was his reply.

The Queen's eyebrow arched, but she continued to follow him down the stairs, which eventually lead to the heart of the Reliquary. They descended further down in the Reliquary, halls bearing a strange haunting feeling. As they reached the bottom of the Reliquary, the stopped before the dark room before them, the candles burnt out.

"This was where your mother constantly spent most of her time in whenever she visited the Academy. Sends chills up my spine whenever I come down here" Said Samuel. Turning to his left, he led the New Queen to a wall with bookshelves covering it. Grabbing a thick book with a green spine, gears and tumblers began to click, the mechanics awakening after much time of being still. The bookshelf pushed itself back, dust and dirt falling from above it. The shelf then began to slide to the left behind the wall, reveling a narrow hallway with unlit candleholders.

"This way your majesty," he said. He stepped ahead of the Queen, since he did have the lantern. Once the Queen's right foot entered the hallway, she felt a pulse travel through her body, starting from her foot. The pulse traveled in her then out again into the hallway, the candles suddenly lighting up. The flames burnt bright, the candles not melting away.

"Amazing." Remarked Samuel. He continued forward, the Queen slightly hesitant about pressing forward. Something about this room seemed strange, almost as if it were waiting for her to enter. Eventually the hallway led to an open room, were more of the enchanted candles sparked, illuminating the room. It was filled with books and scrolls, most of them on top of a desk, worn and dust covered. The bookshelves inside were draped in cobwebs and dust, they untouched for so long.

"What is this?" Raven asked, confused yet fascinated.

"This was I believe your mother's private study," replied Samuel, "Your grace," he said, pulling her towards a statue. The statue was similar to the statues in the Armory, they kneeling and raising her their hand in front of them, reveling their arm. "You're majesty, this is what I wanted to show you."

On the statue rested what the Queen could make out, a gauntlet. The gauntlet had carved in the center the Guild Seal, just as Raven's other gauntlets had. Only this one was white. The gauntlet must have been finished shortly before her mother had died, thought the Queen, for it explained why she did not find it in the Sanctuary. Reaching her hand out, her fingers brushed against the material, feeling strange warmth growing from it. Her other hand removed it from its resting place, sliding it on her free hand. A white light circled the gauntlet, emitting a light aura around her hand. Her eyes turned downward, noticing on the base of the statue words carved into the stone. Eroded and worn, she traced her fingers over each letter, mumbling the letters to herself.

"S-A-N-C-T-U-S L-U-X L-U-C-I-S," were the letters she traced.

"Sanctus Lux Lucis," she whispered. Then a pulsing began in her hand, the gauntlet reacting to the incantation. It began to glow an intense white light, the equal to that of a beacon. The Queen felt the light serge through her body, it illuminating any darkness around them. It grew and grew till it almost became blinding. Samuel had to shield his eyes, his old worn hazel irises unable to withstand the light. The Queen's eyes were fixed on the light, its gaze bewitching and beautiful. Yet it slowly began to fade, it shrinking back into the gauntlet. As the light began to diminish, the Queen felt weaker, like the light had drained her of energy just to maintain its light. Soon the light was gone and the only source of light came from the enchanted candles hanging from the walls. Raven collapsed on her knees, her upper body shifting to the left, but her hands planting themselves on the ground before she could completely fall. Clearly this gauntlet must have been made for some reason, a reason in which her mother deemed it important.

"That…that was amazing, your majesty," the spell bound Samuel replied.

The Queen looked at the light gauntlet, its reason for existence a mystery to her.

"I think it is time we leave," said Raven after much silence.

"I agree with her majesty," replied Samuel. Taking the lantern, he began to lead the way back to the main entrance of the Academy. Before the door closed behind him, Raven looked back one last time, the candles dying as she passed them. Once she passed the doorway, the last of the candles burned out, smoke rising from the wick. The doorway began to rumble, moving into place and shutting once again. This was completely new to her. What could her mother have been hiding? Were there secrets about her mother that were hidden from her? She did not know, the answers slipping away from her as she traveled up the flights of stairs back to the main entrance.

"Thank you for showing me this Samuel," she said once they were back by the main desk.

"Of course your majesty. And once again thank you for the book," he replied bowing before her. The Queen smiled, curtsying before him.

"I believe it is time I returned to the Castle," she said, turning to face the doorway.

"Of course," said Samuel. He turned away, the Queen and him both walking in different directions. Pulling her hood up, she hid her face, hoping to slip by with her guise. Pushing against the wood, the door began to open before her, the cold air rushing to great her. To her luck, Reaver did not appear before her, Raven sighing with relief. Making her way back down to the main gate, she began contemplating how to get out of Brightwall without Reaver noticing. She also wanted him to not show up while she was traveling. Possible options began to form in her mind as she stepped on the stone bridge. Before was the blacksmith, Ulrich hammering away and Beatrice, the apothecary selling her potions. Then an idea hit the Queen. A clever smile appeared before her. She knew just how to get out. With no Reaver in sight, she approached Beatrice, she just selling medicine to one of the town's people.

"Hello there madam! Can I interest you in some special potions?" She greeted the Queen.

"Afternoon Beatrice," replied the Queen formally.

"Oh your majesty-" began Beatrice

"Shhh!" hushed the Queen, hoping Reaver was not within earshot to have heard that.

"Sorry, milady. I was just not aware that you were here today," whispered Beatrice.

"It is alright," reassured the Queen.

"What can I interest you in?" asked Beatrice.

"Beatrice, you wouldn't…" the Queen began, checking her surroundings, "You wouldn't happen to have ingredients for a sleeping potion, would you?" asked the Queen.

"What's the occasion?" asked the intrigued Beatrice.

"Let's just say, there is someone I wish to get away from and I would like to insure I do not run into them returning home," whispered Raven.

"Ah. I see. Well even if I sold you the ingredients, you would be stuck with them for about a day or two. Sleeping potions take about a day or two to make. But, I happen to have a potion ready." Said Beatrice, with an impish grin. It was like she knew who was bothering the Queen, she being quite clever.

"Brilliant! How good is it?" asked the Queen, smiling.

"It's very strong. Takes about two minutes to kick in. And it is undetectable. Leaves not a trace. No smell, no taste, nothing."

"How long does it last?"

"About sixteen hours, give or take."

"How much?" Asked Raven, anxious to have the potion.

"150 gold," replied Beatrice.

The Queen dug into her pouch, paying 150 gold for the potion. Beatrice handed her the small vial, Raven placing it carefully into her pouch.

"Thank you for your business," Beatrice said.

"You're welcome," replied the Queen. She turned away, traveling towards the inn. She knew what she needed to do. Entering the inn, she saw Reaver chatting up with two barmaids, they deceived by his charm. Then again he was the deceiver of fools. Removing her hood, she approached Reaver feeling confident with herself.

"Enjoying yourself, Master Reaver?" commented the Queen.

Reaver's emerald eyes turned to face her sapphires. His smirk grew. The raven had flown back into the cage.

"Oh my dear, if you wish to join, I would be more than happy to include you," he said, rising from his chair. The two girls groaned but scurried away. Reaver continued to stare at Raven, her cheeks turning red, adding color to her pale skin.

"I would rather not," replied the Queen.

"Yet you come back to me," he remarked, his eyebrow arcing with amusement.

"I have not," she said, turning her head up to appear more aristocratic, " I simply have come to quench my thirst." Turning her head, she asked one of the bar maids for a water. Normally, she would have order some sort of alcoholic beverage but with Reaver in the room, she could not take a chance. The maid delivered the Queen her water, bowing her head before her. Reaver then ordered himself a Yellow Fairy, a very alcoholic beverage with at least 250 proof. The Queen began to think how she could slip in the potion without Reaver knowing. With great timing, one of the local people approached Reaver, she batting her eye lashes at him. Reaver could not help but give an impish smile. He approached her, she trying to flirt with him. Reaver's eyes were locked on the town's person, his back facing the Queen.

_Perfect._

The Queen pulled the vial of sleeping potion out of her hand, removing the lid. As fast as she could, she poured the liquid into Reaver's drink, hoping that he would not catch her meddling with his drink. Thankfully he didn't turn around. She slipped the empty vial back into her pouch, Reaver then turning around. He returned to take his seat, eyeing the Queen. The Queen tried to keep her face neutral, hoping to not give away what she had just done. As he sat down, she took a quick glance at his drink then looked away. Reaver's eyes narrowed, he studying her.

"What are you staring at?" Asked the annoyed Queen.

"Oh nothing," replied Reaver with a devilish look.

Outside, a barking echoed through the town, catching the attention of the Queen. Raven turned her head, rising from her seat and rushing over to Titus. He was unharmed and looked well. She began to stroke his fur, he licking her face. She was relieved he was unharmed. While distracted, Reaver looked at his drink, pouring some of his into the Queen's. All of this was unseen by Raven. When she returned, she took her 'water' and began to drink down her 'water', Reaver merely smirking.

"I thank you for not shooting my dog," said the Queen, her eyes narrowing.

"Well although tempted, I could only imagine how you would have reacted," replied Reaver.

Suddenly, Raven's eyes felt heavy. Her vision became blurry, everything around her unclear. Her eyes began to blink rapidly, trying to stay awake. Her body felt heavy.

"I…I think I should go…" she began, she said rising from her chair. Her legs began to shake, so weak unable to hold her up. They buckled, she falling to the floor, knocking over her drink and chair. The people around her began to panic, they not aware what just happened. Some panicked that she had been poisoned. She lay on the floor, her eyes looking up at the ceiling. Reaver loomed over her, the last thing she saw before her eyes shut.

Reaver's chuckle was the last thing she heard…

_ The Robin's chirps and bee's humming filled the air in the Castle gardens, marking the beginning of summer. The flowers, roses, lilies, tulips and many more were in full bloom, their pedals open for the bees to take their pollen. Passing by the blue Forget-Me-Nots, the little princess ran by them, her hair down and dancing in the wind. Her royal blue dress kept bouncing up and down as she continued to run forward. Behind her, a young boy by the age of nine continued to chase his four-year-old sister. His black hair was combed back, his face bright with glee. _

_ "I'm gonna get you Raven!" He shouted with a smile. It was always great fun for the two of them to chase each other through the gardens, they being children after all. Little Raven continued to run from her brother, until she saw a shrubbery that was big enough for her to hide. She darted for the bush, nestling herself inside its leaves and thin branches. Through the leaves that helped conceal her, she saw Logan stop not far from her, he searching to find his sister. The little princess could not help but giggle, however she did it quietly so as not to give away her hiding spot. Logan continued to look for his sister but could not find her. His eyes continued scan the grounds before one of his friends called him. Gregory, one of the noblemen's sons, was a good friend of Logan, they both almost like brothers. Gregory called Logan, he talking about combat practice between the guards. He then told him how they could, if they were careful, they could go and possibly watch them. Logan took one final look around the gardens but still could not find his sister. Shrugging his shoulders, he followed Gregory to the Castle. Raven continued to giggle as she emerged from the shrub, brushing off the leaves that managed to fall on her. She was not annoyed with her brother, he after all being next in line for the throne. She watched her brother leave, but he looked back one final time, this time his eyes catching the princess. Logan simply smiled. Raven could feel Logan's smile and smiled back. Turning away, she saw her mother, the Queen walking amongst the roses, admiring their beauty. _

_ "Mummy!" Little Raven cried out excitement. The Old Queen turned to see her daughter barrel racing towards her. She smiled, opening her arms for her daughter. Raven hit her mother with such force that the Old Queen fell over, the two of them laughing. _

_ "Hello, little Princess," she greeted her daughter. Raven looked up at her mother, a bright smile gracing her face. _

_ "Enjoying the ground your majesty?" a voice spoke from above them. Raven turned her head seeing a tall man dress in white with a black top hat. His vest was a dark brown leather with gold buckles on them. His boots, like his hat were also black, they making him look tall. The Queen rose up from the ground, helping her daughter up as well. _

_ "Why yes, Master Reaver," said the Queen. Raven coward behind her mother's dress, pulling at it to hide herself. Reaver's eyes peered down at the child, his eyebrow arching. The Old Queen Sparrow noticed his eyes._

_ "Master Reaver, this is my daughter, Princess Raven," Sparrow introduced, putting an arm behind Raven to assure her everything was alright. Raven stepped forward, curtsying before him._

_ "Raven, this is Master Reaver. He is the legendary Hero of Skill," said Sparrow. Reaver removed his hat, bowing down before the little princess._

_ "Good afternoon, Master Reaver," little Raven greeted in such a cute voice that most adults would coo over how adorable it was._

_ "And good afternoon to you, my princess," he said taking her hand with his free hand. His lips planted a light kiss upon her knuckles before releasing them. Reaver turned his attention to the Queen._

_ "I am afraid I must leave court for a little bit. I shall return with in the month," he said before bowing to her. The Queen gave him a look, like she knew why and disapproved. Raven looked at her mother and then the industrialist, he glancing quickly at her. _

_ "Farewell, little Princess," he said before leaving. He disappeared from the two of them chuckling, leaving them alone in the garden. The Queen held her daughter close, protecting her young just as nature made it so._

_ "Never be alone with that man, Raven." Warned her mother._

_ "Why mum?" asked the naive Raven._

_ "Because he is dangerous. Never be alone with him."_

**A/N: Well that's another chapter done! Here are the translations if you don't know what they mean (shouldn't be too hard if you take Latin) Please review! **

**Glacies Regina=Ice Queen (Latin)**

**Templum=Temple (Latin) Yes I know what it means but I couldn't find the exact word for 'Sanctuary'**

**Sanctus Lux Lucis=Holy Light (Latin)**


	8. The Caged Raven

**A/N Well yes, after a LONG time of typing, here is chapter 7. I am sorry that this chapter is EXTREAMLY LONG but I thought that this should all be put together, if that makes any sense at all. There are a lot of people I would like to thank for helping me with this chapter. Veryberrycherry150, zelda1fiction1child and FaeTian for helping me with the idea of what should happen and andreas55k for letting me use your letter **** Thanks guys! Anyway, enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Fable or its characters (except Raven!).**

Glacies Regina

_Chapter 7_

_The Caged Raven_

The scent of roses and burning wood were the first scents that entered Raven's nostrils, she awakening from her long slumber. The fire cracking echoed throughout the room, entering her eardrums. Her eyes slowly began to open, they able to adjust to the dim candlelight and the red paper lights that hung from the ceiling, mostly meant for decoration. Her lower body and part of her bosom felt a light material on top of her, smooth and fine, the scarlet texture beautiful. As she stared aimlessly above, her body began to sit up, her muscles loose. She managed, some effort required to move her extremely relaxed neck, tilt her head forward, her hair masking her face. Yet, to the Queen's horror, her eyes had not trouble gazing upon a golden emblem stitched onto the fine material. A gear circling a reversed and normal 'R', in between them, what appeared to be the legendary Spire. Her eyes widened, her breath caught in her throat, she unable to breathe. Here she was, a prisoner in Albion's worst prison, the victim trapped in the lion's den. Her body scrambled to remove the covers that were draped over her body. Her muscles struggled to return to normal, they still in shock. Her feet touched the smooth, cold tiled ground, weak and unstable. Her shoes and cloak were the only pieces of her attire missing, her dress still upon her body. Her legs tried their best to hold her up, they trembling. One, if they did not know what had happened before, might mistaken her for a drunk, her arms flailing around, trying to maintain balance. Lifting her right foot, she placed it in front of her, then her left foot, then again with the right. Each step became a little bit easier, however her legs were still shaking. Her weight shifted forward, her legs unable to slowly go forward one at a time. With her shifting body, her feet quickened to get ahead, they leading her quickly to the door. Her mind seemed to be as confused as her dog whenever he chased his tail a hundred times, where upon he would collapsed onto the floor, rolling around most likely thinking, "Why is everything upside down?" While not falling onto the floor, the Queen did unfortunately fall straight into the door, slamming the side of her face into the door. A groan escaped from her lips, her eyes looking up and down, eventually catching a glimpse of the doorknob. Her hand clasped the gold knob, pushing down on it and pressing it forward. Pressing her weight against the door, she tried to cautiously sneak out of the room. No one was around, no servants, no Reaver, not a soul.

_Perfect._

Trying to shut the door quietly did not pose too much of a problem for Raven, her body finally beginning to function normally. Once closed, her eyes scanned the hallway, ever vigilant and her nerves a little bit anxious. Being in Reaver's Manor was unsettling to her. Much like Bowerstone Industrial, Reaver seemed to have eyes and ears throughout the manor, nothing hidden from him. Even his portraits made the Queen's skin turn pale. Though, she could not help but admire the beauty of Reaver captured within the paintings. Truly, no man was as handsome as he. But his beauty only masked the true monster within him, it hideous and deformed. Her eyes continued to stare into the painted green eyes of the Reaver, they almost hypnotic. Slowly, she walked forward as best as she could, her right hand held out, her skin feeling the painted canvas. The texture of the painting was smooth, the painting style very detailed. She leaned closer to the painting, her left hand holding onto the table that rested against the wall for support. The paint had an interesting smell, its scent that of pine. One might think that they were actually there in the painting with Reaver, he in the meadow, a mystical unicorn rearing behind him. Then, the Queen's left hand buckled, sliding far to the left, colliding with a china vase holding three roses, knocking it off of the table. She froze in horror as the china crashed on the tiled floor, shattering into many fragments, some large, some small. She did not know what to do, fear consuming her body. Without any thought at all, she bolted away from the scene of the crime, trying to escape from it. Yet, reaching the hallway leading to a doorway and down to the dinning room, the door in front of her began to click, the knob turning. The Queen panicked inside, sweat beginning to fall from her brow. She immediately backtracked, taking refuge behind the wall, the candleholder in front of her, partially hiding her. Her beating heart pulsated harder against her sternum, her breath the only sound she could hear. A single sweat drop trickled down from the side of her head, cold against her warm skin. She could not help but bite her lips, hoping to stop her loud breathing. She wanted to be as silent as a mouse. No, not even a mouse, more of a phantom. Finally the door was open, she hearing the clear sound of footsteps. Even while her teeth held firmly onto her lower lip, it quivered, her teeth pressing harder into the lip just to stop it from shaking. The shadow appeared in the candle light on the floor, just standing there. Raven could not fathom why they were just standing there, perhaps maybe to play mind games with her own. If that was the case, then the game was working, she frightened that Reaver would come, she defenseless and still recovering from the sleeping potion. Her gauntlets were removed from her hands, her pistol now gone and her holster removed. She also came to note that her enchanted pouch was not with her. If she were to even stand a chance against the deviant, she needed her weapons. With her eyes fixed on the shadow, she noticed it turning to go down the stairs to the dinning room, the footsteps growing fainter as they went away. Raven could not help but sigh, her body relaxing after so much fear ate away at her mind. An eternal silence lasted within the hallway, the Queen feeling slightly ready to being her escape. Pressing her back against the wall, she began to slip away from her hiding place, her body now mostly awake, though her arms and legs still a little bit tired. Leaning her head forward, she detected nothing, no signs that anyone was in the hallway but the many portraits of Reaver. Stepping on the balls of her feet, she began to make her way towards the door, her light footwork making no noise. She passed the archway, the candlelight showing her the stairs. With any luck she could actually escape this earthly Hell that plagued Albion's most lovely landscape.

"_My_, _my_, _my_, the little Raven rises from her slumber," a smooth, dark angelic voice whispered from behind. The Queen's body lost all color, goose bumps climbing up all over her frame. She turned only face the master of house. Reaver stood before her, not in his full attire. He wore only his white trousers, black boots included yet his upper wear was not his usual white coat but rather a white shirt with an opening exposing part of his upper chest. The sleeves went down to his wrists, they a bit spacious. In the candlelight the shirt was a tad bit see through, the Queen eyes able to see through some of the material. His black hair was finely brushed, it no longer covered by the large top hat he usually wore. He was gorgeous, an Adonis among mortal men, that certainly could not be denied, even Raven could not deny it. Yet it could not distract her thoughts about how she ended up where she was, trapped in _his_ manor because of his deception. Her rage began to boil inside, her fists tightening, her nails driving themselves into her skin. She could not contain her anger. She raised her fist, aiming straight for Reaver's face. However, she felt nothing. She had expected her fist to collide with his face, flesh clashing into flesh. What she did not expect was for Reaver to easily grab her wrist. He held it tight in his large hands, Raven writhing in his clutches. His smirk began to show, a low chuckle escaping his throat. Raven looked at him, her eyes wide, her blue irises shimmering due to the candlelight, yet a hint of fear dwelled inside them. She tried to strike him with her free arm, Reaver one step ahead of her. His right hand grasped her left wrist, she now unable to strike him.

"Now, now, my dear, is striking me really necessary?" he remarked with a sly smile, his eyebrow elevated.

The Queen gave Reaver the iciest glare she had ever given him. It looked even more frightening than when Reaver was offering his proposals in the court.

"**Necessary?** You! You arse! You drugged me!" she hissed through her teeth. Reaver threw his head back in laughter, his maniacal laugh echoing through out the halls of the manor. In a flash he pushed her back against the wall, her hands above her head, held in place by Reaver, his body dangerously close to her.

"I believe, my dear," said Reaver in a low voice, "**You** were the one who tried to poison **me**."

"Well I-" she stuttered, averting her eyes.

"Ah! So mon Corbeau admits to her trickery," exclaimed Reaver in a wicked, joyous tone.

"I wanted to escape from _you_," she said, refusing to look into his eyes. She shut her eyes, looking away. Reaver's smirk continued to grow as he lowered his head. His lips brushed against her neck, the Queen struggling to keep her eyes shut. A moan lingered in her throat, one that she wanted to silence. His tongue lightly raced along her skin, forcing her eyes to open. Here she was, the Queen ensnared by this snake. She continued to struggle, desperate to break free from the snake coiling around her. Yet, deep inside her, part of her could not help but surrender to Reaver's touch, it sending sensation across her skin, traveling like electricity. He buried his head into the crook of her neck, she pulling her head away. It seemed the more she struggle, the more she tried to pull away, the closer he came, able to hold her tightly. Temptation, it seemed so easy to give into, despite that every part of her mind screamed, shrieked, hollered at her with stentorian voices to break away. Her body's sudden desire whispered into her ears to give in, succumb to his charm, surrender to the power of his seduction.

_You are a Queen! Not __**his**__ whore! The Queen of Albion! _

_** Queen!**_

The Queen's mind echoed with the very word. Her heart pounded against her chest, aware that Reaver was using her. Struggling with every part of her body, she squirmed to break free.

"Reaver, release me!" she managed to say, his lips pressing against her smooth skin.

"But I know her majesty enjoys this," he whispered huskily.

"No…! No!" she shouted. Summoning her strength, she smashed her knee into Reaver's most sensitive area, he feeling tremendous pain. His hands let go of her wrists, he stumbling backwards from her. She watched wide eyed as he kneeled on the ground, his face tightened in pain. The Queen took advantage of his weakened state and bolted for the room from which she had risen in, the only place she could probably hide in long enough. Upon entering, she turned to slam the door, seeing the lock above the keyhole. Turning it, the door now became the only barrier between her and the monster that lurked in the hall.

What seemed like an eternity, time passed by, Reaver not demanding entrance. In reality, only ten minutes had passed but it seemed much longer for Raven. She felt, for the moment at least, she could turn away from the door. Breaking gaze, she observed the room that, for the moment, was her cage. The fire burning in the fireplace casted an amber glow, lighting up the room, enhance its beauty. Looking at the walls, she saw more portraits of Reaver, each one capturing his beauty. She did not dare stare into the paintings eyes, she suppressing any feelings for the deviant that lurked within her. He did not deserve any compassion from her, of all people, for he, to the Queen, was not worthy. She traveled to the fireplace, finding the flames the only warmth in the manor, it cold and hollow. Her eyes gazed downward, eventually turning to find the red chair nestled near the fireplace. Resting her body in the chair, she managed to find solace inside the room, she thinking that she would have difficulty doing so. Sitting in the chair, her body sank in the soft material. She needed to hold the armrests to prevent herself from sinking into the chair completely. Pulling herself out of the material, she noticed a letter on the small table next to the red chair she was occupying. Normally a letter in Reaver's manor would be little of interest to the Queen, yet this one, she could clearly make out two words that clearly were not meant for Reaver to read.

Your Majesty.

Her fingers grasped the loose parchment, bringing it towards her. Once in front of her, Raven's eyes looked over the black ink written on the parchment.

_Your Majesty…  
_

_I wish to thank you in case that you receive this letter and thank you if you take it into consideration. I need to bring an issue to your ears and eyes. An issue, only you, your Majesty, can solve. I'm sure that you know that the entirety of Bowerstone industrial is under control of Reaver. He may have brought progress, but he has also brought suffering. He pays his workers nothing, and gains more money to make more factories … that HE owns. I must warn you that if Reaver gains a monopoly on all the industry of the kingdom, he might be able to use his position... I am not asking you to take away what is rightfully Reaver's, that would be no more just than his actions… I know that you and Reaver have a special relationship. He aided you in saving Albion from an unspeakable terror. But please… If you are not to put a little leash on Reaver, then do take the initiative and start some industry yourself. If only to break Reaver's monopoly._

Sincerely from your loyal subject,

_Andreas_

The Queen remembered Andreas very well. A citizen of Bowerstone Market, owner of the tattoo shop and someone who personally hated Reaver more than anyone in the Market. During the later years of Logan's reign, during the time of the revolution, he used to live in Bowerstone Industrial near the western part of the area near the Orphanage. During that time, he was engaged to a young woman, Ofelia. Andreas promised her that they would soon have enough money to escape from the horrid streets of Industrial and live in Bowerstone Market. That day would never come for Ofelia. Being a daughter of paupers, Ofelia had to work in the main Industrial factory just to feed her mother and two sisters, her father having died of an illness, most likely due to the poor air in the factory. Her mind began to travel back to a time where revolution cried out through Albion and death seemed to follow.

X X X X X X X X X X X

_When Raven, still bearing the title "The Rebel Princess" had entered Industrial in the late summer, early fall, she noticed how hot the factories were. The stories and tales about Industrial were all too true, she overhearing most of the servants speak of ghastly rumors. Because of the heat, the workers would often try to sneak in a moment or two to relax before they would surly die from heatstroke. That was precisely what Ofelia did. However, she did not count on the overseer spotting her. The overseer had her dragged before him by her long, mahogany hair, she begging that they let her go. Strapping was her punishment, she beaten not with just mere whips but one of her beaters used chains, they heavy and much more likely to help teach her a sharp lesson. Her cries were piercing, every worker in the factory shutting their eyes, hoping that the sounds of distress would cease and all would return to normal. Her pleas were only carried further into the city by the smoke stacks that loomed over the factory. At last, the bells had begun to chime the five sweet sounds, marking the end of the day. Upon leaving the factory, she was weak and bleeding from her wounds. Andreas's eyes began to fill with tears as he saw his beautiful Ofelia damaged and leaking scarlet tears. Raven remembered him rushing to Ofelia, holding her close in his arms and cradling her like a child, her legs buckling and she falling into his arms. Tears spilt from his eyes, he weeping for Ofelia to stay with him. Her eyes fluttered to stay open but were heavy for her to bear, she too fragile and broken to function. Andreas's cried out, begging for someone to help her, grief and rage escaping through his voice and tears. The eyes of the Rebel Princess could not hold back her tears. She rushed to his side, drawing a red bottle from her pouch. She opened the vial, letting the red liquid enter Ofelia's mouth. But nothing changed. Her scars still lingered, her pulse gone still. _

_ "Ofelia…" said the heartbroken Andreas in a soft voice. The sound of the crows echoed throughout the streets, they circling above. Wind seemed to blow against them, almost as if it were trying to carry her spirit away. The leaves rustled by them, bearing the marking of death. Raven looked at Andreas, he still cradling Ofelia's cold corpse, all color gone from her skin. She turned to face the factory. Standing in the window, of what she could make out being the main office of Reaver Industries, was a man in a top hat. They met eye contact, her eyes filled with pain. Her blue eyes were mere windows, they able to show much pain that Raven had seen and lived through. The man in the window, his eyes knew who she was, her appearance serving as a poor guise to mask her true self. Raven broke gaze, turning her attention to Andreas. _

_ "I…I am sorry…" was all she could say. Andreas lifted his head, his tear-filled eyes staring at the princess's. _

_ "She…she was just…just so innocent…" he managed to say, more hot tears racing down his cheeks. "I'm gonna kill Reaver. I swear to Avo I will," he said, his tongue speaking in pure hatred. "I'd…I'd like to give her a proper burial."_

_ "Then take this," said the kind Princess. Reaching into her pouch, she pulled out near fifteen thousand gold. Placing it in a small sack, she gave it to Andreas, he a little dumbstruck._

_ "You are serious?" he asked._

_ "Yes. With this, you can burry her in peace and leave this dark place." She said, her eyes full of hope. Andreas, always wishing to be away from the accursed Industrial took her gold, and placed it inside his pocket. He then scooped up Ofelia and carried her back to her family. Another death in Industrial, Albion's Hell on Earth. _

X X X X X X X X X X X

Raven's blue eyes continued to stare at the parchment, her heart heavy, she trying ever so hard to stay calm. What angered her inside was just how Reaver managed to receive this letter. Looking at the date the letter was written, it read the 30th of October, a day before Reaver hosted the victory ball for her and the people. Then, almost instantly, she felt eyes watching her. The heat of them staring straight at her made her turn to the door. She turned, not surprised, she found Reaver standing in that doorway, he leaning against the doorway.

"So I see you have been intercepting _my_ mail," she said in calm, collected manor, even though on the inside she wanted so badly to punch him.

"If her majesty means finding it in the hands of a deceased blond haired boy, then yes, I suppose I did," he said with a smirk, approaching her.

"You…you _killed_ the boy?" The Queen exclaimed, horrified at the thought.

Reaver simply chuckled, his right hand stroking his chin, "Your majesty needs to relax. No I did not **kill** the boy as you so elegantly put it. I merely found him dead in the woods of Millfield."

Raven sighed, she knew that there was a chance for death out in the wilderness due to the wilds and mercenaries that plagued Albion. "Even still, you should have given me the letter. You had no right to open it."

"Ah but it had _my_ name in it," he said, drawing closer, his body now mere inches from her own, he much taller than her, "And anything with _my_ name in it grants me the right to observe."

The Queen gave him a vicious glare, she trying to control her anger. "Well then I guess I will not have to tell you about your rival," she smirked back at him. Reaver's eyebrow elevated with interest.

"Oh? My rival now?" He replied, with fake enthusiasm.

"Yes. Your business rival. You see, the letter mentions about you having the chance to create a monopoly. Yet, I cannot see that happening."

"Oh and why not?"

"Because, you _only_ control Industrial. _I_ however, control _all_ of the shops and housing in Albion _and_ Aurora. They are all part of _my_ real estate and Trade Empire. So it appears that you will only control Industrial." Reaver's chuckle deepened in pitch, he staring down at the young Queen.

"Your majesty, I would _never dare_ try to destroy _your_ prestigious empire." He stated. His hands slithered around her, embracing her. Raven's hands spread out wide and pressed against his chest. The body of the industrialist was closer than the Queen wanted it to be. In fact, she would prefer being separated by countries just to be rid of him.

"Reaver, that…that is closer than I prefer…" said the Queen.

"Really? Closer than you prefer?" He replied with an impish smirk. The warmth of his body seemed to burn her hand when her right hand shifted, accidentally touching his bear chest through the v-neck cut shirt. Reaver simply laughed quietly as Raven's cheeked went red, embarrassed.

"Blushing, your majesty?" He commented, his smirk growing from, what he perceived, as his conquest over the Queen's internal battle. Her mouth opened partially, she searching for the right words to say. Yet she found none for the cat seemed to have her tongue. Reaver, sensing her hesitation did not wait to press his lips against her own. He plundered her mouth, ravishing her in his demanding kisses that seemed to burn her. Raven's eyes widened, she trying to understand what was happening. Here Reaver was, smothering her mouth in fiery kisses, she letting him do this. She tried to speak, scream, yet all sounds were drown out by Reaver's mouth, it blocking anything from escaping her lips. Her hands pressed even harder against Reaver, she trying to regain control. She knew this was wrong, she knew this all too well. She knew she had to breakaway. Yet, it was like nothing she had ever felt. Not even the kisses that Elliot had given her could even compete with Reaver's, they seeping pure sensations into her lips, her body secretly craving more from the villain. Her screams died down, her voice no longer producing cries of anger, but trying to suppress cries of pleasure. A moan resided inside her throat, she refusing to let it slip her lips. But she could not relinquish her innocence, that which separated her from the demon now tasting her lips. With great strength, she pushed all of her weight, forcing Reaver off of her person. He staggered back, licking his lips like he had tasted her and was relishing her taste. Silence seemed to follow creating an awkward moment between the two. Yet, for some strange reason that Raven could not understand, Reaver began to chuckle. Turning away, he left her alone in the room, shutting the doors, but what made her sick to her stomach was the clicking sound that escaped from the tumblers in the door. He had just locked Raven in a new cage. Raven stood motionless and wide-eyed. She was trapped in Reaver's Manor, weaponless and powerless. Her fear assailed her stomach, making her want to vomit, she unable to think of a way to escape. Any chance she had would be all in vain, she stripped of anything to help her flee.

Standing in front of the fire, she shuddered as the grandfather clock chimed out ten chimes, she realizing the time. Looking out through the window, she could only see a blackened sky, the moon half full casting some light upon the world below it. With nothing to do, she began to pace back and forth around the room, concocting a plan to escape. The first obstacle she would encounter would be the door, it being locked and she having no lock pick. Her eyes began to scan the room, in search of something, anything that could be used to pick the lock. She traveled towards the desk, seeing only pens and papers, but nothing of use to her. Nothing in the grandfather clock or on the nightstand proved to be of use to her. However, when she opened the closet, she found something that proved to be useful. Reaver had some of his fine attire hung up on hangers. The metal hook of the hangers however were very thin. The Queen smiled, she having found something of potential use to her. Grabbing the hanger, she threw off the clothes, shoving them back into the closet. Her fingers went to work to bend the light metal into a flattened out small hook, which, if her calculations on the size of the lock were correct, would allow her to be able to pick the lock. Once the hook was made, she snuck over to the door, carefully placing in the handcrafted lock pick. She could here the tumblers as her lock pick continued to try to open the door. What made her heart continue to beat rapidly was that she was petrified of someone hearing her attempt to open the door, or someone walk in on her while she was picking it. Sweat trickled down her temple, the tumblers annoying her. Finally she heard the sound she was hoping to hear. The tumblers finally clicked into place, opening up the lock. Carefully, she opened the door, scanning the hallway through a small opening. It appeared quite.

_Perfect._

The Queen was then faced with a dilemma. Should she attempt to escape now, when there was a good chance that Reaver would be awake or should she wait till later in the night to escape then? Raven weighed each of the options. On the one hand, she desperately wanted to be out of that manor and be back at the castle, far away from the perverse industrialist she was staying in the same manor with. On the other hand, if she waited, the chances that Reaver would actually catch her in the act of escaping would decrease and she would mostly be able to get away. Both of the decisions were gray, nothing set in stone for what would or could happen. With great reluctance, she withdrew to the privacy of the chamber, quietly shutting the door. She would just have to wait out most of the night. What seemed like an eternity in the room passed by, in actuality about 3 hours, each one longer than the last. Then, a knock on the door made Raven jump inside her skin. Who on earth would be knocking at her door if it were not Reaver? With great caution, she approached the door.

"Who is there?" she asked, hesitantly, pressing her ear near the door.

"Jane, one of the servants of Lake Side Manor," replied a weak voice, that of a girl.

Raven, though slightly suspicious, opened the door, her eyes seeing a woman before her. She had dark mahogany colored hair, pulled back by a bandana that kept most of it from falling in front of her face. Her dress was simple, a white top and brown skirt, typical for most servants. She looked slightly boney, like she hadn't eaten in days or just barely enough to sustain a functioning body. Her brown flats were the only thing keeping her feet from freezing, they tattered. Raven stared at the poor girl for a moment, but then remembered that she could not allow Reaver to see she managed to pick the lock caging her inside. Once Jane was inside, Raven closed the door with care, Jane standing behind the Queen. When Raven turned to face her, Jane's head hung low, she bowing her head in respect.

"Your majesty, what are you doing here? Myself and some of the other servants saw Master Reaver carry you in here but he refused to tell us what had transpired." Said Jane.

"Reaver is keeping me trapped in this manor. I've been stripped of everything I had on me." Replied the Queen.

"Trapped? But why?"

"This is Reaver that we are talking about."

"Good point, your majesty."

"If I am to escape, I need my things and my dog. You wouldn't happen to know where they are?"

"Your things?" Asked the confused girl.

"My weapons and my little embroidered pouch," replied Raven.

"Oh! I know where he is keeping them. Master Reaver did not really care about your 'gauntlets' I believed he called them or your sword. They are in the study on the first floor."

"And my dog?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, Master Reaver locked the poor thing outside. He has a strict rule about animals in the manor. But he is alright, no harm has befallen him."

Raven's eyes lit up, finally some good news in the worst place in Albion, "What about my pistol and pouch?"

Jane turned her eyes to the floor, an apprehensive expression on her face, "I do not think you will like it your majesty."

"What?" Asked the Queen. With Jane circumventing from the answer, Raven's stomach seemed to sink down, making her feel partially sick.

"I believe Master Reaver has them in his private quarters," said Jane in a hopeless tone, "I am not sure why he took interest in them but they must have had some significant value to keep them in his personal quarters."

The Queen's hands cupped her face, wishing that she was in a dream and would soon wake up. Her Guild Seal, the one thing that could get her back to Bowerstone Castle in a flash was now in Reaver's room, as well as her Dragonstomper .48.

"Brilliant," she said in a sarcastic manner, "How am I suppose to escape now?"

A moment of silence passed, each of them thinking deeply about the situation. Then, Jane's dark eyebrow elevated, a plan concocted in her mind.

"We can steal back you things, your majesty." Said the servant.

Raven looked at Jane, her eyes staring at her with the impression that she must have gone off her boat to think that that plan would work. Stealing from Reaver was something no one, not even the slyest of thieves would ever even think of doing for fear of death. Reaver seemed to always be one step ahead of the most cunning of thieves, no matter what they did, they could not steal from him.

"How am I suppose to do that? With my pistol and pouch in Reaver's quarters, it would be foolish to attempt to try to steal from him."

"Ah but your majesty has an advantage. He is asleep." Said Jane.

Raven's eyes widened. With Reaver asleep, her chances of success were slightly higher, but only slightly. The danger still lurked in the chamber, that 'danger' being Reaver himself. Her mind continued to ponder over the possible plan if she were to commence with the idea of stealing from Reaver. It seemed that thievery, at least for now, would be her only option.

"Very well. But first we need a plan. Jane, I want you to find my sword and gauntlets and bring them to the main entrance. However, do not remain in the open. While I do think I shall have to deal with Reaver, I do not want to place you in harms way. I shall meet you at the door once I have the pistol and pouch."

"Of course madam. I shall have Martha and Katherine help as well. They, like me know the manor well enough. We also have developed a type of code to inform us when Master Reaver is coming."

"Brilliant," said Raven, "Just remember to keep quiet."

"Of course," replied the obedient girl. With that she opened the door and slipped into the corridors of the manor. Raven looked down at her feet, actually thankful she did not have her shoes. Sneaking around barefooted would, at least for her, provide her with stealth. Opening the door, she carefully slipped out, shutting behind her, her handcrafted lock pick in hand. The hallways were quiet, deathly silent say for the occasional flickering of the candle flames. Turning her head to the right, she could see the hallway leading to Reaver's chambers. It was certainly the valley of shadow there, a hallway she could imagine that most of the servants often feared traveling through. With her heartbeat rising, the Queen grabbed on of the candles that rested on the holder, using it as her own and entered the dark hallway, mustering whatever courage lay inside of her.

X X X x x X X X X X

The full moon struggled to break through the dark clouds that hung in the heavens. Its light was dim as it tried to illuminate the earth below. Yet some of it managed to reflect of Bower Lake, creating a dim moony sheen. Standing in front of the wooden doors of the Lake Side Manor was a furry creature, its ears back and its fur disheveled. For hours the poor dog continued to paw at the door, hoping to enter the manor and be by the side of his mistress. Yet, it was something he was coming to understand that he could not. With the door impenetrable, Titus walked over to the withering hedges, peering into the window. Inside he could see humans low to the ground, their knees bent and remaining ever visual. While unable to understand what they were doing, on girl with mahogany hair slipped into another room, eventually returning with a curved sword. Even though a dog, Titus remembered seeing that sword before. Why it was his master's sword! With glee he began to bark, startling the three humans inside. The mahogany haired human, who nearly dropped the weapon rushed over to the window, her words inaudible due to the glass. Titus stared at the human before him, his large eyes having a small twinkle in them. The human gazed back at him, her eyes bringing some comfort to him. They almost seemed to be assuring him that Raven was alright. Titus's tongue hung out from his mouth, the human smiling at him. Titus seemed to understand what he needed to do. He could see that these humans were assisting his mistress and that he should as well. Once again, the human nodded, her lips bearing a smile on them. Titus promptly licked the glass, it having a strange taste to it but it did not distract him from his task. Turning away, he began to run from the manor, following the dirt pathway leading to Bowerstone. His legs stretched out, his speed increasing and the wind brushing through his fur as he continued to run forward. The bridge leading to the gypsy camp of Driftwood passed by, the hill evening out. His tongue continued to hang out of his mouth, it flapping out in the breeze. The local guards on patrol of Millfield could hardly spot the dog as Titus rushed by them, he there and gone in an instant. Leaves rustled around him on the pathway, he like a ghost that disturbs the graveyard, it restless.

The pathway continued on, leading towards the city of Bowerstone, specifically the Market. Titus passed by the fields, they used for farming and such. Dust trailed behind him, floating about in the air before settling back down on the earth. Within an hour his paws no longer felt dirt but paved stone. He rushed by the gates, the guards glancing at the dog with concerned eyes. However, the guards knew it was their Queen's loyal canine because many of the guards had seen him by the Queen's side whenever she traveled or she was in the castle. Though what made them concerned was the absence of their sovereign. Titus did not pay attention to them. He only continued towards Bowerstone Castle, he rushing past the white banners of his Queen. They seemed to sway in the wind as he passed by, like the wind was carrying him towards the castle. Within moments, he was in the Castle grounds, staring up at the colossal palace before him. Yet he could not be diverted. He knew what he needed to do. Running forward, he pressed on to the main entrance, the doors unfortunately shut. In front of the door, he pawed at it, the guards looking at each other and the dog in confusion.

"Where is her majesty Titus?" one guard by the name of Samuel asked.

Titus turned to the sound, panting at him. He continued to paw at the door, the guards understanding what he needed. In a jiffy, they both opened the thick metal doors, Titus running inside. Immediately, he ran for the private quarters. Specifically, Jasper's. With luck, the door to the quarters was open, Titus bursting through the door. A cry echoed in the halls, terrified by the sudden disturbance. Titus then jumped up onto the large bed, landing on soft padding and a partially hard frame, that being Jasper's leg.

"Oh Avo," he groaned, his heart trying to calm down after nearly taking a heart attack. Titus began to prance around on the bed, Jasper trying to understand what in the world was going on. Once he realized that Titus was jumping on his bed and not a stray dog or a wolf, he sighed, hoping the Queen would summon Titus and he could go back to sleep. Yet, after about two minutes of hysteric barking and prancing around, he noticed that the Queen did not come in to collect Titus. He started momentarily at the door then turned to face Titus, he jumping from the bed to the floor. Jasper, with great reluctance shifted his body, sitting on the edge on the bed. Then his trousers, a dark blue sort of color, felt a wet mouth with sharp teeth clutch on to them. The dog pulled at them, he struggling to pull Jasper's weight.

"Alright, alright Titus," said the tired Jasper, as he went to grab his robe. Immediately, Titus bolted from the room, Jasper turning only to see a little bit of Titus's tail. Sighing, he began to run after him, he wishing that this could wait. The dog continued forward, heading out of the castle, back out into the cold night. Turning from the main entrance, he traveled to the left of the castle grounds, where the stables were. His legs stopped moving him forward once he saw the barn. Thankfully, the door leading to the horses was open, just the luck he needed. He barrel raced inside, spooking some of the horses residing inside. He continued to run until stopped in front of one of the stalls, inside a flee-bit gray horse with a long black main, forelock and tail. The eyes of the horse peered at the dogs, then the old man who had just rushed into the stables, partially frightening the horse.

Yet, the Queen's horse, Forsooth, was a clever horse, she a creature with a strong bond, like her majesty's dog, to her master. It was she who chose to be the Queen's horse, not Raven, for as legends tell of great riders, the rider does not chose their horse, the horse chooses the rider.

Jasper, after catching his breath, gazed at Titus then Forsooth, trying to understand the connection. What had happened to her majesty was puzzling to him, yet, from what he could deduce, Titus was sort of aware what happened to her.

"What happened to the Queen?" He asked Titus, leaning down. Titus, like he understood what Jasper had just asked, began to chase his tail, running in circles. Finally, after about three circles, he grabbed his own tail, careful so as not to harm it. Jasper, though slightly surprised that Titus actually understood him then realized what had happened. Raven had been captured and that Titus bringing him to the stable was a sign that he needed to help the Queen be able to return home.

"You know where the Queen is, don't you Titus?" Said Jasper, after a moment of silence. He looked down at the dog, his breath rising up as the cold air continued to freeze him. Titus let out a confident bark, jumping around in place. The old butler could not help but smile with relief, thankful that Titus knew where she was. Turning his attention from the dog, he looked at the stall in front of him. His boney fingers began to unlock the door, opening it for Forsooth. Once open, he turned to face Titus, "Titus, guide Forsooth to the Queen. With any luck, Forsooth can help her majesty flee from her captor. Return to the castle as soon as possible."

Titus barked again, turning then to Forsooth and beginning to bark. Forsooth's eyes turned downward, looking at the dog now prancing before her. He ran in two circles, then traveled towards the door. Understanding the strange communication, Forsooth's hoofs proceeded forward, clattering against the stone floor. Titus barked with glee, he turning from Forsooth and Jasper, who lurked in the shadows, to the road leading to Bowerstone Market. He began to sprint ahead, Forsooth following him, her pace quite fast. It was an odd sight to watch, Jasper wondering how the town guard would react to the Queen's dog and horse running through the streets. The thought made him chuckle to himself but he began to wonder about how her majesty was captured. Clearly, she must have been off guard. He would have to wait for her return to learn the story.

As the wind continued to howl as they ran, Titus and Forsooth continued forward, coming to the aid of their mistress. They ran past the watchtowers that stood proudly, protecting the entrance to Bowerstone Market. They raced by, like spirits, unable to be seen yet one believes that they did see them and all they feel is the rush of the wind against them. The guards barely saw the two creatures run by, the darkness almost hiding them from the eyes of man. The trail of dust was all that proved something had passed by them. The two animals continued forward, their only light being the moon, it shining on the trail before them. What mattered to both of them was the hopes of finding their mistress, and to bring her back home.

Back to the castle…

X X X X X X X X X X

The only light in the shady hallways came from the white candle held in the hand of the Queen. There was something truly sinister about the corridor, it filling her with a sense of dread and bearing an ominous presence. The terror that began to creep upon her spine was enough to frighten even her bravest soldier. The slightest noise, even a small brush of a branch against the window was enough to make Raven's body stiffen. The fear continued to grow, like vines ensnaring her, twisting themselves around her till her mind was consumed by it. What seemed to be like an eternity, she finally, in the dim candlelight, beheld the sight of the door to Reaver's chambers. The double door, on each one, had carved in a golden 'R', just as the emblem to Reaver Industries had. Her hand reached out, grasping the cold, golden knob. Pushing down it ever lightly, the door moved forward, a small creaking noise escaping from within the hinges of the door. Raven froze for a moment, the creaking noise silencing. Her breathing ceased as well, she paralyzed with fear, she praying to Avo that Reaver did not hear the door. Silence filled the room for a minute before the Queen continued to sneak into the room. Her light feet did not make one sound, they perfect for her situation.

The private quarters of Reaver were a place that unlike most other nobles, Raven did not relish being in. The room was partially lit, the candles dim and the fire barely roaring. Turning her head, her eyes gazed upon the luxurious bed that must have belonged to Reaver. The posts of the bed were tall, stretching towards the ceiling with a long curtain that encircled the bed, hiding the sleeping Reaver. The Queen shuddered, her lips quivering as the cold feelings of the room entered her body. Her bare foot preceded forward, followed by the other, they moving her towards Reaver's desk that resided just in between to large windows, each with a red curtain hiding the glass. Slowly but surely, she arrived at the desk, her heart racing faster and faster. The mere idea of Reaver rising from his slumber kept her heart and mind from finding any solace. With her eyes on the desk, she could just see an oddly shaped object lying on top of what appeared to be maps. Rising from a crouching position, she looked down upon the object, her eyes widening with relief. There, resting upon the maps was her Dragonstomper .48. Yet, her enchanted pouch was nowhere to be found. Grabbing the pistol, she secured it in the holster, which rested around her leg, under her dress. She continued to look for her pouch on the desk, praying to find it soon. It was not there. Her mind began to swear in a fowl tongue, damning Reaver for hiding it from her. But her mind then went from anger to fear. She treasured her pouch, just because it once belonged to her mother and it housing the Guild Seal. If Reaver was remotely aware of this, he would, just as he kept his beloved Dragonstomper .48, keep it close to his person. Raven shuddered at the thought. Her beloved treasure in Reaver's hands was enough to make her sick. But she had to be sure. With great stealth, as well as pain, she made her way beside the large bed. She looked over at the nightstand but it was not there. The only thing that rested on top of the wood was a candle that had melted most of it away, trails of melted wax running down alongside the candle. The Queen began to wonder if it was possible it slipped off of her in Brightwall, it possible Reaver left it behind. Ideas of what might have happened ran through her mind, but then, suddenly were gone because of a loud grunting noise.

"No…no…" a voice moaned. She stood motionless beside the bed, the sound growing in volume, turning from a moan into a painful yell. It was Reaver's. She could hear the sound of bedspreads twisting and turning, moving violently as Reaver's body thrashed in his sleep. The cries became bloodcurdling, she wanting to silence them.

"NO! NOT HER!" He shouted, the first time she had ever heard Reaver cry, "NO! ISOLDE!" He screamed again. Raven remained paralyzed, unable to figure out what to do. Did she dare wake Reaver from his hellish nightmare and put at jeopardize her escape? Or should she leave him, trapped in his nightmare, all alone? She did not know what to do. The cries became unbearable to hear, she pitying the deviant. Without thinking, she opened the curtains, seeing the man squirm under the blankets, his eyes still shut. Her hands grasped his face, trying to stop him from moving. Her cold hands felt his hot, flushed face with little droplets of sweat falling. His eyes still remained shut, but his muscles began to relax, her touch somehow soothing the painful dream. Soon the violent movements stopped, his breathing beginning to slow down. Raven began to expect to see his emerald eyes open, she full aware what she had done. Yet, once he was back to a calm state, he did not open them. The Queen let him go, confused as to why he did not awaken to her touch, yet fully relieved that he did not. What was clear was that she was not going to find her pouch at the present time. She would have to return another time to find it, sometime when Reaver was not present within the manor. Escaping the bed, she crept her way towards the door, carefully closing it behind her. Once shut, her mind began to ask a hundred questions: who was Isolde? What happened to her? Why was Reaver so distressed by this? They were questions that she, at the present time, had no answer to. But what was done was done. She did not find the pouch and, much to her dislike, had to continue forward. She ventured back down to the main hallway from which she had entered, then proceeded down the stairs to the main dinning room. From there, she turned to the main grand stair case and carefully went down. At the bottom was Jane along with two other girls, each holding her weapons.

"Your majesty!" Quietly exclaimed Jane, who was holding onto the Queen's sword Casanova. She, along with the other two girls who were holding onto her gauntlets trotted towards the Queen who made it down the stairs. They all held out her weapons, which she began to equip herself with. She grabbed her gauntlets strapping them to her hands, her ice gauntlet on her right hand and her vortex gauntlet on her left. Finally, she reached for her sword, her hand grasping the pommel. She held the sword in front of her eyes, staring at the blade. It continued to glow with will, the blade itself enchanted. She then turned her eyes from the blade to the servants.

"Thank you. I am forever in your debt." She said, bowing her head.

"You are most welcome your grace, but in fact we are in your debt." Said Jane with a smile. Raven could not help but smile back. She turned her attention for a moment at the window, noticing the small amount of red beginning to form over the horizon.

"I must be off," Said the Queen, a bit worried by the coming dawn. The servants all bowed their heads, they leaving her and returning to their quarters. Raven proceeded to the door, opening it before her. Her eyes widened when she beheld the sight of not just her dog, but her horse as well. There they were, standing in the front garden, waiting for her. What surprised her was not how her dog was now standing before her but rather her horse. She was aware that she did not travel to Brightwall with her horse, yet here she was before the Queen. Titus began to jump around, his wet tongue hanging out and his eyes bright. Forsooth turned to face her mistress, then beginning to prance to her, her black main, tail and forelock whipping in the breeze. Raven met her horse halfway, wrapping her arms around her beloved Arabian horse's neck, Forsooth lowering her head, holding onto her rider. The Queen was indeed grateful to be blessed with a wise and loyal horse and canine.

With the dawn approaching, Raven mounted her horse, holding tightly onto the black main of her horse. Titus eagerly took the lead of the pack, he a natural born alpha. Titus dashed on, he rushing past the gates to Reaver's manor, Forsooth and Raven following behind. All of them wished to return home to the castle, Raven especially. If there was one thing she hated more it was the idea of being trapped in an unbreakable cage. And with Reaver being the master that made the idea even worse. She tried not to dwell on the idea, she concentrating on the path ahead, the path back to Bowerstone.

**A/N: Told you it was long. Anyway hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully the next chapter won't be so long. **

**Translation**

**Mon Corbeau= My Raven**


	9. Pawns, Knights and Queens

**A/N****: Well here is chapter 8 Hope you all enjoy it and I hope Reaver is still in character. Please tell me what you think, I really appreciate constructive criticism, helps me figure what I'm doing wrong and right. Disclaimer: I do not own the Fable Series or its characters.**

Glacies Regina

_Chapter 8_

_Pawns, Knights and Queens_

The luxurious bedchamber that housed Reaver no longer echoed with screams, they fading into the darkness. Silence was all the remained in the room. The fires of the candles had died out, the whole room cast into blackness. The light of the moon was hidden behind the clouds that masked its illumination.

Still lying in bed, Reaver lay, his hands clinging to his sheets, his eyes still shut. His eyes squinted tighter, his grip growing stronger until they relaxed, his eyes opening to see only darkness. For a moment he lay in his bed, staring at the shadows above him. It seemed that he would never be able to escape from shadows. Even in dreams they lurked in the dark, plaguing his mind with nightmares of that fateful day.

The Deviant raised his upper body from his bed, his hand cupping his face and sliding down, his fingertips brushing against the skin on his smooth face. His chest was bare, he only wearing black trousers to bed. Motioning his legs to the edge of the bed, he slipped his feet into his black boots, they becoming warm. He turned his head to his nightstand, he not having trouble seeing in the dark. Throughout his existence, darkness was something he had no trouble seeing through. Resting on a book was a small silver bell. The bell had crescents that circled the bottom of the metal shape. His fingers grasped the bell, they lightly shaking. A sweet, high-pitched sound escaped from the metal instrument. Within seconds, a knock came from the behind the door, it hard and strong.

"Enter," said Reaver in a low voice.

The door creaked open, reveling Barry Hatch, Reaver's most faithful, yet slightly vulgar servant. His clothes were tattered, his pants torn up, just barely able to hide his lower body. His white shirt was torn apart, some thin pieces of fabric attached together. A fowl smell permeated the air. It reeked of death and decay, wet dog and copper with a hint of salt.

"Master Reaver," he bowed, his 'r' sounding more like a 'w'. Reaver turned to face him, his eyebrow arching.

"I see you have been enjoying the night," he commented as he noticed Barry's shirt. Not only was it in shreds but also dark patches stained his torso and some of the white cloth. His lips too were drenched in the dark crimson.

Blood.

"Pardon me, Master Reaver. I was rather starving and needed a quick bite," he said, liking the blood that surrounded his mouth.

Reaver proceeded to his desk, paying no attention to Barry who continued to like himself clean from the blood. His eyes darted down to the desk then out the window. He then immediately looked down again, noticing something was not right.

"The Dragonstomper…" he whispered under his breath. His mind then flashed back to his nightmare. He remembered something occurred during the dream, something entirely new. Something had eased his pain.

"Barry," he commanded.

"Yes, sir!"

"Go and sniff the grounds. Inform me at once if you smell anything," he ordered. Barry bowed then shut his eyes. Lowering his head, his body began to tremble. His arms grew thicker with muscles, his fore arms growing longer. His hands grew wider, his fingers triple their normal length. From them, wicked claws extended, razor sharp and deadly. His torso began to rise, becoming taller and more muscular along with his legs. His feet turned into colossal feet, thick claws protruding from his toes. His face began to change as well, turning to the face of a monster. His eyes were only green with a dark aura surrounding them. His ginger fur continued to grow out, becoming thicker each second. Within moments, Harry no longer stood as a human but as a balverine. The creature bowed his head again, turning away from Reaver and leaving him alone.

Reaver stood by the desk, running his finger through his thick, lustrous hair when he turned away, his feet proceeding to the door. He opened it with haste, walking down the long corridor. He then entered the same hallway in which he had nearly kissed the Queen. The vase was still lying on the floor in pieces and the air had a peculiar scent of pomegranate. Turning to the guest bedchamber, he reached in his pocket for the master key. The key could unlock any lock in the manor. There was only one key made and Reaver was the only one who had the copy.

Shoving to the copper key into the keyhole, Reaver turned it to the right, the lock clicking. He turned the handle of the door, pressing forward upon the wood. Upon entering the room only silence followed. The fire had died in the fireplace and the shades shielded the chamber from the moonlight. Reaver turned his attention to the bed, slowly with grace, approaching the bed. In a moment he stood by the bed, gazing at the dark covers. No body lay underneath the finely stitched sheets. Reaver could not help but chuckle to himself, feeling the fine material against his fingers.

"Master Reaver," came Barry's voice from the doorway, he back to his human form, "The scent of pomegranate seems to have left the manor. By the smell of it, it appears to be traveling westward."

Reaver's continued to escape his lips, "I am not surprised she has escaped. No matter. I will pay her a little visit." Grabbing a small-embroidered pouch that hung by his side, he shoved his hand inside. His large hand pulled out a large device. It was circular with a design he had seen before many years ago during the early years before the Old Hero Queen was crowned Queen.

It was the Guild Seal.

"Yes. I will pay her a little visit soon."

X X X X X X X X X X X

The white hooves continued to touch the earth below it, scuffing up dirt as they continued to press forward. They carried on into the early morning, following the pathway up towards the city of Bowerstone. Through most of the late night, Forsooth galloped forward, carrying along his mistress Raven, whilst following Titus, he leading the pack. They all continued to ride to the city, all of them tired.

Raven's eyes grew heavy, even after much time asleep from the sleeping potion that was placed in her drink just a day ago, the effects of the poison still lingered. All she desired was to return home, back to her bed and rest. Her body felt loose, just as a rag doll clenched by a child sagged about, holding on with a light grip. Her eyes for a moment shut, they nearly succumbing to sleep, only to be immediately awakened, she using whatever strength was left to keep her eyes open.

Dawn began to break through the skyline, its pink, orange and red light beginning to shed light upon the earth. It was the first light of the dawn that made the Queen smile with relief, she thankful that the light was illuminating the pathway. Forthsooth's pace quickened, she eager, just as her mistress, to return to the castle. As they approached the castle, the light from the sun touched them all, its appearance divine. The hooves clattered against the cobblestone, they now feeling the smooth roads of Bowerstone. The early guards eye's widened as their sovereign entered the city in a tattered dress with no shoes astride bare back on her horse, her dog leading them. One of the guards, a young lad by the name of Nicolas Williams, stood before the oncoming horse, he hoping that the creature would stop. Titus, seeing the guard, instantaneously stopped in his tracks, sliding across the stone for a brief moment. Forsooth as well stopped before the Guard and Titus, rearing up, displaying her master. Raven held onto Forsooth's main as she reared. Once her hooves were back on the ground, she gazed at the guard before her, he now bowing before her.

"Your majesty! You are alright!" He rejoiced. The Queen stared at him for a minute, confused as to why she would not be well. Then she recalled what happened in Brightwall, she having been drugged in a public place. The idea of that happening to a monarch was demoralizing to her people, she being a young Queen, practically a saint among the people and that her reign was only just a year and a month long.

"Yes, I am well." She replied calmly, "However, my good sir, I wish to return to the castle. I wish to rest after much traveling."

"Of course your majesty," he replied saluting her. He approached her horse, gently leading her forward at a walking pace to the castle. All of them traveled towards the castle, some five or six guards joining them to protect their ruler. All of the people who rose early that morning watched as their Queen traveled the castle, nervous as to why she was dressed the way she was. Yet no one approached, they seeing that she was fatigued.

Looking up from the ground, with heavy eyes, Raven gazed at her home, which now was closer than before. They had just passed the gateway leading into the main square. With great effort, she tried to dismount her horse, she stumbling on the ground. Her feet felt the cold stone, it burning her. She staggered on the ground with poor balance, she needing two guards to hold her up. Nicolas and another guard by the name of Edward rushed to help her stand up, they each taking one arm and wrapping it around their neck to keep her on her feet. Some of the members of court, those who were able to rest in the castle, rushed out to see if she was alright. One of them, not really a courter, rushed out, his short blond hair catching the breeze. His large feet inside the guard boots quickly touched the stairs ever lightly as he rushed down to his friend. Raven lifted her head, she trying to stay awake. Her legs felt non-existent. She trembled for a moment before collapsing to the ground, the guards struggling to hold her up.

"Not get enough beauty sleep your majesty?" asked a familiar voice in a friendly and joking manner. The voice was easily recognizable, she hearing before when she was helping defend the accursed Mourningwood Fort from the undead. A smile grew upon her face, a chuckle escaping her lips.

"Ben Finn," she said.

"The one and only," he replied with contentment. He kneeled down to her, holding her lightly, "You alright?" he asked.

Raven looked around, weary eyed. She then locked her eyes onto Ben's sky blue eyes. Her eyes seemed to sparkle for a moment, a hidden message buried within them. Ben understood it all too well.

"I'll get her back to her chambers. You two make sure her horse is taken care of," ordered Ben Finn. Though he may have lived as an adventurer, he was still a soldier. The guards saluted him and went to tend to Forsooth.

Ben's strong arms scooped up Raven, bridal style, her head resting against his chest. He continued to carry her up the stairs into the main entrance of the castle. The guards and servants continued to stare in shock as the young blond haired soldier carried the Queen to her chambers. He continued forward, up another set of stairs until he was inside her chambers, bring her to her bed. With care, he laid her on top of her large bed, resting her head on the pillow.

"Thank you Ben," she said in a drained voice.

"No offense, your majesty but you look bloody awful." He commented with a chuckle. Raven smiled and shrugged her hand. That was Ben Finn, a soldier full of witty remarks and sarcastic comments. Ben looked at her with concerned eyes, noticing the state of her dress, her bare feet and worn out face.

"What happened your grace?"

Raven began to rub her eyes, forcing herself to stay wake. Moving her hand away, she looked at Ben, then turned to away.

"My lady?" he asked disturbed.

Raven tuned her head to face him, "It was nothing." She said in a reassuring voice. Ben's eyes narrowed, his eyebrow arching with suspicion.

"I assure you Ben, it was nothing." She said with an earnest look on her face. She reached out and grasped his warm hand, feeling the heat bestow its warmth to her own. Ben, caught off guard by this move, blushed ever so lightly. His face loosened up, a smile growing on his face.

"Well then, Raven, Queen, my lady, I shall let you be." He said, smiling at her with his sky blue eyes sparkling. As he turned to leave, something stopped him. Raven's hand was stretched out, grabbing at his wrist. Ben froze stiff then turned to face her.

"Ben, perhaps if you are not preoccupied with pressing matters, perhaps you will join me in a walk among Bowerstone?" she asked. A moment of silence followed, Ben just staring at her. He was enraptured by her eyes, a beauty inside of them that captivated him. Bringing her hand to his face, he planted a light kiss upon her knuckles, making Raven blush.

"I would be honored to join you, my lady." He replied. A smile curved on Raven's face, content to know that her friend would join her.

"Very well, I shall need to change. Wait for me by the stables. Since you carried me into my chambers, the staff will probably think I am asleep. I shall join you soon." She said. Ben nodded his head and proceeded to head out of the door.

"My lady," he said before turning to leave, "It is good see you again." Raven smile grew and her cheeks became red roses, blushing uncontrollably. Leaving her alone in the room, Raven went to her wardrobe and began to strip herself of her tattered clothes. Once they were off, she looked in her wardrobe for her simple dress. It was a light green dress with sleeves that ended just a little bit past her elbow. There was no elegant embroidery nor design. It was simple and plain. Slipping it over her corset, she reached out for her hunter green cloak and wrapped it around herself, pulling the hood over her hair. She then proceeded to grab a pair of shoes. She grabbed her black flats and placed it over her stockings, which she took care to put on due to the winter air. Once one, she proceeded out of the chamber entrance.

She made her way to the gardens and headed towards the stables. Leaning against the wooden walls of the stables was Ben, arms folded and eyes staring at the horizon. She stepped forward, the sound of dead leaves crumpling under feet alerting him of her presence. He turned his attention towards her, his smile growing.

"There you are. About bloody time," he joked. The Queen merely chuckled.

"Well, shall we be off then?" she asked, stopping in front of him. Ben gave her a kind smile, making Raven blush. She averted her eyes in the hopes to stop her blushing. In the midst of her blushing and his smiling, white flakes began to fall from the clouds that were now hanging in the sky. They fell gracefully down, playing in the gusts of wind. Raven and Ben looked up at the falling snow as it touched everything out in the open.

Noticing her distracted state, Ben slipped his hand through her elbow, locking his arm with hers. She turned to face him, slightly confused.

"Let us be off then," he said. Raven gave him a calm look in response. They began to walk from the stables down the stone pathway to the main road. The road went down to Bowerstone Market. As they walked, the snow continued to cover the earth. Raven continued to stare at the falling snowflakes, lost in her own world. Ben could not help but glance at her, Raven's state rather cute.

"Having fun in dream land, your majesty?" Ben asked, breaking the silence between them. Raven's mind seemed to come back to reality.

"I was just thinking." She answered.

"About what?" asked Ben.

"About what my family and I would do whenever it snowed." She replied, turning her head to face him, "Logan and I would go out and play in the snow constantly. He and his friend Gregory would always start snowball fights with the other boys. It was always entertaining to watch them play."

"And what did you do?" he asked.

"I would go and make snow angels. Occasionally I would partake in the snowball wars, but most of the time I did not."

"Ah snowball fights. Always had fun in those. Except for that one time-" he began then cut himself off.

"What one time?" asked the curious Queen.

"Oh, nothing." He replied. Raven merely gave him a suspicious smile.

The two continued to walk towards Bowerstone Market. By the time they reached it, there was about half an inch of snow on the ground. Children were playing in the snow, little boys having snowballs wars and some of the girls making snow angels and snow pictures. They all laughed and shouted amongst each other, just as little children always did when they played. All of the chimneys in Bowerstone emitted smoke from the opening, a roaring fire keeping the house warm. As the two reached the clock tower, they watched as the town bustled about as usual. The vendors were selling their goods as usual, the blacksmith was hammering the hot metal with his hammer as he did before and the town crier was shouting the local news. It was Bowerstone waking up for the long day.

Turning away from the busy people of Bowerstone, Raven turned to face Ben when she noticed he was gone. She turned around again but could not find him. She traveled forward towards the bridge but still could not find him. She began to turn in circles, looking all around to find him. Once she had turned for the fifth and final time, Ben reappeared in front of her.

"Ben! Where were you? You had me worried for a moment." Raven said catching her breath.

"Forgive me your grace," replied Ben, bowing before her.

"Why did you leave me?" She asked, her eyebrow slightly arcing.

Ben said nothing but merely held out a beautiful red rose before her. Raven was speechless, here was Ben Finn, a soldier offering her a rose.

"Ben…" she said breathless.

"I saw the rose and…I thought that maybe you'd…that you would want it." He said, blushing. Raven turned her gaze to Ben, her mouth open. The rose was a deep red, light snowflakes touching it softly. It had a strong scent, Raven able to smell it from not so far away. Carefully, she grasped the rose, bringing the bud of the rose to her nose, inhaling the wonderful scent.

"Thank you…Ben," she said.

"Of course, Lady Raven," he replied, bowing his head.

"Ben, there is no need for formality. And you are one of the few people who need not call me 'Lady Raven' or 'Your Highness'." She said, smiling at him.

Just as he was about to reply, a group of small boys ran pass them, snowballs being thrown between them. . The two adults could not help but chuckle amongst each other.

"Ah, children. Always a fun lot," said the soldier. Raven could not contain her chuckle, her cheeks turning red.

"You said you participated in snowball fights before. You always won?" asked the Queen.

"Always did!" Replied Ben, his chest swelling with pride, "Never lost a fight! Never!"

"Oh really?" Replied Raven. She stepped closer to him, her face near his own. A suspicious smile grew upon her fair face. In an instant, she hurled a snowball, which she cleverly hid behind her back in her hands at Ben. It struck him square in the face. Wiping the snow from his face, he smiled back.

"Oh you are going to get it now!" he jokingly said. He grabbed a clump of snow and hurled at Raven. She quickly evaded the flying snow and bolted down the road towards Old Quarters. She evaded the group of men who were chatting away about the weather and their lives. Ben followed in hot pursuit. Raven turned her head and saw him still chasing her. She began to laugh, their behavior that of children.

Passing the gates into Bowerstone Old Quarter, she noticed a mass of men and women gathered in the center. It a Saturday and most people flocked to the center of the district to chat and buy and sell goods. The number of people was vast. Perhaps it would be a good place to escape from Ben's snowballs, thought the Queen. Entering the crowd, her guise let her blend in with the masses. Ben, who was still in pursuit, lost sight of the Queen. Standing away from the large crowd, he contemplated the idea of continuing the chase. He dropped the snowball, while his eyes were in search of the Queen. But he could not find her. Two taps on his left shoulder made him turn around. Standing behind him was Raven.

"You are very slippery, your Grace," commented Ben.

"Never lost a battle huh? Well looks like you just did," remarked Raven. Ben merely smiled. They continued to stare at each other, while in the distance, the faint sound of bell chimes echoed throughout all of Bowerstone. The bells chimed 8.

"Bloody hell!" Exclaimed Ben, "I must leave, your Majesty, but hopefully I will see you again!" He said in a rush, leaving Old Quarters.

Raven, confused and slightly heartbroken grabbed Ben's arm. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Inspection. And being late for it does not help."

"Well, good luck with it," she said, embracing Ben. For a moment, he wanted to continue to hold her. Never to let go. But the sound of the bells made him realize he was going to be late. And with that he dashed off.

Raven stood alone on the streets of Old Quarter, the wind blowing snow against her. She watched as the small snowflakes fell from the heavens to the earth. She too knew she needed to be somewhere else. That somewhere else: Bowerstone Castle.

Turning her heals, she traveled up the road to Bowerstone Market and proceeded to follow the north road to the Castle. Approaching the castle, she could not help but watch the common folk bustle about with their own lives, carefree and contempt. There were times when Raven wished she could live such a life, a life with no tiring burden upon her shoulders, a life full of bliss and freedom. It was the one thing she knew that a monarch could never hope to achieve, not matter how much they coveted it. She watched as the children played in the snow, their parents relaxed and filled with delight. So simple, yet so complex. How a family could be so happy with small burdens of life.

As she passed the archway of the castle, she removed her hood, allowing the guards to see her face. They all saluted her, standing up straight with their weapons at their side. She continued forward, her eyes fixed on the doors. Climbing the stairs towards them, they opened before her, exposing the members of the castle to the cold air and to the sight of their sovereign. Everyone bowed before her, Raven pausing a moment. She gazed around the room as the people faced the ground while she stood straight. Before she could take one step forward, a large man in a Wine colored jacket that would not full close up due to his rather chubby stomach, and white pants that only made his stomach look even larger, approached her suddenly.

"Hobson!" exclaimed Raven in fright.

"Your majesty, tis' good to see you again. I trust your travels were not too rough on her majesty?" greeted Hobson, he bowing before her. Raven looked at him with eyes full of loathing. Of all the people in her service, Hobson was someone she was not particularly fond of. While he was ill, Jasper had attended to Hobson's duties, letting Raven take pride in what needed to be addressed. However, when Hobson was the one in charge of her schedule, she did not exactly have the fondest of times. The only thing that provided her comfort was that while Hobson was in control of her schedule, he was not her second in command. That responsibility fell to Jasper. While despite his duties as a butler, he was brought up well in the world of politics.

"They were…" the Queen began, trying to find the right word to lie to her attendant, "…interesting."

"Very good. Now, I understand that you have just returned however, you have a busy day ahead. First, you are needed to speak with the Lords of Albion about the tax. Second, William Lancaster has come to paint a portrait of your ladyship. Third-"

"Hobson," interrupted Raven as she began to travel to her chambers, Hobson following as a sheep follows the herder, "I have just returned not long from my travels as well as traveling with a companion. Must I engage with the lords?"

"I am afraid so, your grace. They have been waiting for your return."

Raven sighed heavily. Ever since she became Queen, the lords of Albion have proposed numerous ideas to her about how they believed the country should be governed. There were times that debates would arise amongst nobles who had opposing views on an issues. If the debates were too intense, the Queen would often leave and think about the issue alone.

"Very well, I shall meet with them," she grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Excellent your majesty. I suggest that you make yourself presentable before the lords. You will want to look your best for them." Hobson said, clasping his hands together with delight. Raven merely rolled her eyes again, continued towards her chambers. Once outside the doors, she entered and locked Hobson out. None of her ladies in waiting had awakened yet so she was by herself in her chambers. As she passed her bed, she saw that a dress rested on top of her covers. The dress had a square cut around the neck and sleeves that ended roughly two inches pass her elbow, with white lace that was about an inch long. The dress was a royal blue with a white skirt that was mostly covered by the royal blue material. Raven eyed the dress for a moment before she began to strip herself of her peasant attire. She slipped into the other dress with ease then traveled to her wardrobe to find a decent pair of shoes. The ones she found inside were, like her dress, royal blue. Just to match her outfit, she slipped her pale, smooth feet into the shoes, both comfortable around her.

Traveling to the vanity, she noticed that her hair looked a little worse for wear. In order to hide how bad her hair looked, she merely tied it up in a messy bun, which made her look better than with it down. Once she was done, she noticed something was missing. Something that, when in company with lords and ladies she was forced to wear most of the time. Her crown. She was used to the crown but as the old saying goes, "Heavy is the head that wears the crown."

She turned away from the vanity and walked towards her display case in her room, which housed the crown. There were times she did not return it to the Sanctuary. When she didn't she placed it in the display case. Lifting up the glass, she placed it upon her head, feeling the weight of the gold upon her skull. She was ready.

Leaving her room, she traveled once again to the throne room where she would have to deal with the many suitors who had come to offer their hand in marriage to her. As the wooden doors to the throne room opened before her, she saw the many people who had gathered in the room. Jasper was standing at the left side of the throne. Her ladies in waiting stood at the right of the throne, which surprised Raven because she thought that they were still asleep. Before the throne stood the lords and ladies of Albion, gathered on ether side of the room, creating a pathway for the Queen to follow.

"All stand before her majesty! Queen Raven of Albion!" Announced one of the members of the royal guard.

The people all turned before her and bowed. Raven paused for a moment, staring at them before continuing forward. Her strides were graceful, her face looking forward and slightly up, just as she had been taught since she was a child. Taking her seat in the throne, she watched as hundreds of eyes stared at her, watching her with anticipation.

"First, Lord Aaron of Millfield." Said the soldier. Approaching the Queen in fine garbs was Lord Aaron. He was a young man, in his late twenties. His brown eyes stared into the Queen's sapphire eyes. He bowed before her.

"My lady, as you know it is important that we try to strengthen our economy during this time. I understand that you have, after defeating the armies of darkness, lowered the taxes but I must confess, it seems that you have only lowered them on the middle and lower class."

"Yes, Lord Aaron, I have." Chatter began to grow amongst the lords and ladies.

"Why just lower it amongst such people? Do we not deserve such a break?" Shouted Lord Erik, shaking his fist. More lords began to argue.

"My-my lor-" The Queen tried to speak but her voice was drowned out by the voices of the lords and ladies around her. They were all arguing, not listening like adults but arguing like children. She watched as lords spat words of hate, politics and scorn at those who opposed them. Raven shut her eyes, hearing nothing but arguments. No one would listen. No one would be silent.

"**SILENCE**!" Erupted Raven, rising from her throne, her arms to the side, stopping the sounds of shouting from crushing herself. "Lords and Ladies of Albion, I will not tolerate bitter quarreling in **my** court! Yes, I lowered the taxes on the lower and middle class but you spute and argue and refuse to listen to reason! Now…I lowered the taxes on the middle and lower class because they can only give so much. You, however my lords and ladies, can give more. An economy cannot thrive on the money of the poor. Were I to have raised the taxes on both classes, they would eventually become paupers and then I would have a large uprising to deal with. For our taxes, there must be a balance in who can give more or less. If you earn more income, then you can give more."

Some of the lords were silent. Some began to agree with others in the truth to her decision. The few who disagreed simply eyed her with cold eyes. Suddenly the doors opened wide and a figure in fine attire stood in the doorway. Raven's eyes widened, a small gasp escaping her lips as she stared at the man before her.

"My dear lady, you say that we nobles can give more. Well if the less…affluent were to work more, they could give more as well," said the smooth, seductive voice from the figure.

Raven took in a sharp breath, tension building between herself and Reaver. The doors closed behind him, the members of the court gossiping amongst each other. Reaver continued forward, his cane striking the ground, echoing in the halls.

"Master Reaver, people less…affluent as you so put it can only give so much. You speak as if they are slaves. They are not. They are people, humans, just as you, myself and the rest of the men and women in this room. I will not force them to choose between working to death or starving to death."

Reaver smirked, eyeing the Queen. Raven's eyes narrowed, suspicious to his reaction. She turned her attention from him to the lords and ladies, licking her lips.

"I stand by my decision. I hope now that you understand the intentions of my actions." She said in an authoritative, grounded voice. Most of the lords and ladies nodded in agreement. The ones who disagreed with her reasons were clearly outnumbered by those who agreed.

"Court dismissed," came the voice of the guard. The people began to leave the throne room, chatting with each other about the debate. Only one stayed behind. Raven turned away from the people leaving, staring at the stain glass window. Her left hand rested on her hip while her right hand massaged her temples. She heard the large doors close behind her, the room filled with silence. Even in the silence, she could feel a pair of eyes staring at her. She did not need a hint to know who it was.

"Tired mon Corbeau?" asked the charismatic hedonist. Raven turned to find he was literally right behind her, just mere inches away from her. She looked up at his fair face, top hat still on.

"You should certainly know why, Master Reaver." She said, her eyes narrowing, giving him a cold stare.

"Oh come my dear, no reason to be in an ill mood." He stated, leaning his head closer to her face. Raven backed away, far enough from his body to notice an object hanging from his belt. It was small, about the size of a closed fist with flowers embroidered on it. It was her missing pouch!

"Reaver, you have something that belongs to me." She said, eyeing the pouch. Reaver looked down at it then back at her, his eyebrow arching. An idea began to run through his dark, strange mind, a wicked grin beginning to form across his face.

"I will make you a deal, mon Corbeau. If you can beat me in a game, I will return to you your…treasure." He said.

"Reaver, that was my mothers! You have no right to keep it." Said Raven, anger festering in her tongue. She had to find a way to get it off of his belt and away from him. As she continued to stare him in the eye, a plan began to form inside her mind. It was risky but, strangely enough, the odds of the plan succeeding were in her favor.

Raven began to approach him, slow and collected. Her eyes fluttered flirtatiously at him, Reaver's eyebrow arching with strange delight. She stood before him, letting her hands grab a hold of his belt, she keeping her eyes locked on his.

"You little minx," he whispered huskily. Suddenly, Raven snatched the pouch from his belt, the rope that held it to his belt becoming undone and free. Raven bolted away from Reaver as fast as her feet would let her. But she did not get far for Reaver's hand grabbed her wrist. He pulled her back into his arms, his hand snatching back the pouch.

"Now, my dear, was that really necessary?" Said Reaver, holding the struggling Raven.

"I was taking back what belongs to me!" She hissed.

"If you want it back, you will simply have to _win_ it back, mon Corbeau." Said Reaver, chuckling in a dark manner. It seemed that Raven had no choice but to play by Reaver's rules as unfair as they were. She turned her eyes to the ground, sighing.

"Very well, what game did you have in mind?" She asked, loathing the idea of having to play a 'game' with Reaver.

"Why not try a game of Chess?" he suggested, smirking at her that made Raven's stomach turn.

"Fine," she replied, annoyed.

In the drawing room outside of the War Room was a chess table. Reaver sat himself down behind the black pieces while Raven sat behind the white pieces. The pieces were all set. Raven, having the first move, began by moving one of her pawns forward. Reaver did the same thing, moving one of his black pawns forward. The Queen then moved one of her white knights out from its starting place, placing it at the space A2. Her knight eventually managed to take out one of Reaver's pawns but ended up being caught in a trap. One of Reaver's black knights who was away from his starting position was waiting to take a white piece that had fallen into a trap. The black knight had taken her white knight, Reaver collecting the piece. Raven looked at him with anxious eyes, fearful of having lost one piece. Every piece on the chessboard mattered if she was to win back her pouch. The same black knight took out her bishop, drawing closer to the white King. However the threat was quelled by one of the white pawns. Raven relaxed for one brief moment.

"You never said what it is you gain should you win this silly game." She commented.

"What I would gain, my dear, would simply be your pouch." He said, taking one of her rooks.

They continued to battle out each other until finally Raven emerged victorious, snatching the pouch from Reaver. She tied it to her person, looking at Reaver with fearful eyes. Something did not seem right. She won the game and yet something seemed, off. Reaver continued to stare at her with lustful eyes, shadows lurking inside his pupils.

"Well, it seems you have bested me, my dear. A first for all. Care for a rematch?" he spoke, eyeing her. Raven froze for a moment, unsure whether or not to accept the rematch or just take her pouch and leave. It was something she did not know what to do. Then, with perfect timing, Jasper entered the room, approaching the Queen then bowing before her.

"Your ladyship, I am sorry to interrupt you but you are needed in the gardens. A William Lancaster is here to paint a portrait of you and you are needed." He said. Raven was relieved to be called upon by Jasper to attend something relatively speaking important. She rose from her seat and left the room, turning her head one final time, watching Reaver play with the white Queen. Her eyes remained fixed on the white Queen, pitying her for being trapped in the fingers of the deviant who was in control.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Translations**

**Glacies Regina (title)= Ice Queen (Latin)**

**Mon Corbeau=My Raven (French)**


	10. Secret Desires

**A/N**** Hey everyone! Finally finished the chapter :3 With this chapter, I've got at least one Easteregg in this chapter. If you can name it, you get a cookie Anyway, enjoy! Please read and review, I appreciate feedback. Disclaimer: I don't own Fable or its characters, they are owned by Lionhead Studios.**

Glacies Regina

_Chapter 9_

_Secret Desires_

Raven continued to follow Jasper through the halls of the castle, thankful he arrived when he did. Jasper always seemed to turn up at times when Raven was in need of some sort of help. Then again, it was his duty to attend and help her in any way he could. He had done so with her mother and father before and planed on serving her to the end of his days. Jasper had watched over Raven since she was practically born, he almost like a second father or perhaps due to his age, a grandfather. He had watched her grow from a small child into a strong, independent young woman. He was proud to serve her and call her a friend.

"Thank you Jasper," she finally said after they had entered the gardens, the cold air causing Raven to shiver.

"Of course, madam." He replied, "It is my job to watch over your majesty."

Raven's face lit up, a smile growing upon her freezing lips. Jasper had done much more than just watch over her. He protected her. Not just herself, but her brother and mother and father as well. Before he became a butler, Jasper had served as a royal 'protector' to her mother and father. He was trained in the art of assassination and sabotage but after the War of Stones, the great struggle between Bowerstone and the control of Bloodstone, he had retired from assassination and continued to serve Queen Sparrow and King Alexander as their butler.

Approaching the edge of the gardens, to where one could gaze out at the open sea and the city of Bowerstone, the Queen and her faithful butler came across a tall man in a fine auburn colored jacket with white pants and bistre boots. He had black hair that was tied into a ponytail under a brown broad-brimmed hat and a black goatee. In his hands were a painting pallet and brush while in front of him was a blank canvas on an easel, ready to capture the moment in paint. He turned to see Raven and Jasper approach him. His arms opened wide as he bowed his head.

"Madam, this is William Lancaster, the famous painter of Brightwall," introduced Jasper to Raven.

"Your Majesty, tis an honor to be graced by your radiant presence," said the artist. Raven's cheeks slightly blushed as she nodded her head in respect.

"You are too kind, good sir," she replied, "I have been informed that you wish to craft a portrait of myself."

"Oh yes, your grace. I had painted the fine portrait of your brother and would be honored to be allowed to create a portrait of our fair Queen." Said the painter, bowing his head again.

Raven smiled, her cheeks reddened from the cold air, "I would be honored."

William smiled, looking at the Queen with light filled eyes. Placing his tools upon a small stool that resided next to the canvas and easel, he reached his hand out for the Queen to take. Her cold hands felt his warm skin and he led her towards the stone bench that rested near the stone railing.

"Please, if you would just sit here," he said, releasing her hand. She proceeded to seat herself down upon the chilling stone, her back facing the beautiful view of the city. She sat quietly and composed, watching Jasper leave, while he stared at her, thinking, his hand stroked his facial hair.

"I feel that something is still missing." Commented the artist.

"How about this?" Said familiar voice that the Queen easily recognized. Her face instantly brightened as her blue eyes beheld the sight of a man in the uniform of the guards. Ben Finn traveled towards the Queen, holding in his right hand a red rose. He held it out for her, her fingers grasping the rose, holding it close to her heart. Her cheeks continued to blush as she looked at Ben.

"Perfect." Said the artist. Immediately he began to work on the portrait, sketching the outline of what would eventually be painted. Raven tried to keep her focus on the painter, but could not help glance at Ben Finn who continued to gaze at her. Raven, though unable to speak with her mouth was able to communicate with Ben with her eyes. It was a secret language between them, a language only they understood. The Queen batted her eyes, her cheeks flushed, a small smile growing from her lips. Ben's eyebrow arched as he folded his arms, a smirk growing across his face. Raven's sapphire orbs continued to stare in to Ben's azure orbs. For a moment that seemed to last for sometime, the two just gazed at each other, not caring that they could see the other looking straight back at them.

As time passed by, the artist began to stroke the canvas with his brush, colors transforming the white background into art. His strokes were graceful and smooth.

"Your grace, your portrait is finished." Said the painter at last, which was the first thing he had said in much time.

Raven's eyes lit up, finally she would be able to stand up and escape the cold weather. Rising from the bench, she traveled to the painter and beheld a beautiful sight. She could hardly believe that the woman sitting in the painting holding the rose was herself. The painting looked life like, almost too real to be made up of paints.

"It's…it's beautiful…" said the speechless Queen. Her fingers were tempted to touch the painting, to feel the art that had been captured in the moment. She, however, resisted the urge.

"Thank you your Grace." Replied the artist, bowing his head.

"It is quite a work of art," commented Ben who was staring at the painting from behind. He turned his gaze for a moment to stare at the Queen when he noticed she was wrapping her arms around herself, shivering slightly.

"Perhaps we should proceed inside?" Ben recommended. Raven smiled at him, thankful all of them would be out of the cold since she had spent a majority of her time outside with only her dress and cloak providing some warmth.

"Yes, I do think we should," agreed Raven.

"Very well, however, I must stay and add minor details to this painting. I wish for it to be perfect in exemplifying the perfection of our Queen." William said, bowing his head before turning to take a fine brush and begin to place in the paint to continue to work.

"Of course," Said Raven, turning away with Ben who was staring at her. Her cheeks, though cold from the freezing air, began to grow warm, a spark of heat bursting inside her skin. The warmth continued to grow as Ben took her wintry hand and led her inside the castle. His body then wrapped around her own, trying to provide more warmth to her. As the large doors opened before the two, they stepped inside, hurrying off to the Castle Library where they both expected a fire to be roaring in the fireplace. Servants and guards stared at the two with curious eyes. Raven did not really care. She was with Ben and to her that was all that mattered. There was something about him that could make her smile any day, not matter how horrible or dismal it was. His humor, though sometimes ill timed, could force a laugh from her. Being with Ben felt…right.

Proceeding down the hallway, the two stopped outside of the doors to the Library. Ben, being a gentleman, turned the golden handle and pulled the door towards him, holding it open for his Queen. He bowed his head, a smile on his face. Raven smiled back, curtseying then entering the room.

The Bowerstone Castle Library was a vast room, containing books of all kind, works of literature written centuries ago up to the present day. Romance, Drama, Comedy, Tragedy, Horror, Historical, Fiction, Non-Fiction, Biographies, most books one could possibly think of were housed in the private Library. When Raven was younger, still a mere princess, she would spend many hours reading stories and tales, learning from the lessons they taught and opening her mind to the vast world around her. Logan too, enjoyed spending hours in the Library, reading historical books and understanding the history of Albion and the history of the rise and fall of other great nations.

Once the soldier and Queen were inside the room, they proceeded to the fireplace. It was a large fireplace, constructed with white marble. In front of the fireplace rested a sofa. Ben took Raven to the sofa, standing while she sat.

"I'll go and fetch you a blanket." He said, dashing off before Raven could say anything that would prevent him from leaving. She sat on the chair, absorbing the warmth of the flames.

The Library was deathly quiet, the only sound coming from the fireplace as the wood cracked. She desired Titus' presence, if only so she would not be alone, but he was resting after having run a great amount of time in during the night and early daybreak.

Within minutes Ben returned holding a wool blanket in his arms. He wrapped the brown blanket around Raven, rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm her up.

"Thank you, Ben but you really didn't have to do this," she thanked.

"Not at all, my Queen, friend, pal." He said, taking a seat next to her.

"So how was the inspection?" She asked out of curiosity, tightening her grip on the blanket.

"It was…peculiar I guess," he said giving her a look of amusement, "You would not believe what some of the soldiers carry in their trunks."

"Really? What do some of them carry?" She asked, intrigued.

"Oh trust me, you **don't** want to know," he replied, nodding his head as he turned his gaze away with an impish grin on his face. Raven lightly punched his arm in a friendly manner.

"I do! Don't make me have to order you to tell me," She said, a cheerful smile on her face that could easily melt the snow that had just fallen.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you," said Ben, "What was his name, Lu…Lu something-Lucas! Yeah, he keeps a jar with a hobbies eye inside his trunk."

"EW!" Exclaimed Raven, her face cringing, "Why in Avo's name does he do that?"

"He says it's lucky. It was his first kill with a rifle and he thought it was lucky. Got the bugger through the head." Explained Ben.

"That is just disgusting," said Raven, her hand pressed against her mouth to prevent her from vomiting.

"Well on a less disgusting note, I think his name is David, he has bottles of beer and wine in his trunk. Guess that's why he smells every time I see him," said Ben. Raven just laughed, Ben joining in. She was not surprised that David had alcoholic drinks in his trunk. He always smelled of alcohol.

"Mind if I ask what you keep in yours?" Asked Raven after she and Ben stopped laughing.

Ben stopped laughing, his eyes widening. He was caught off guard. He could not tell the Queen what he had in his chest, well some things but not two things, both of which he treasured. One was a glove, a tan glove made of a smooth material. The glove that had belonged to Raven. He had found it amongst the remainders of the ship he, Raven and Walter had stolen during the time of the Revolution. He found it underneath scrap metal from the hull. He was terrified that she had perished underneath the sea. He had meant to return it to her, but for some reason, he could not. The second was a letter. A letter he had written. There was no possible way he could let her read it. Should she read it, he would be embarrassed and possibly hurt. Should he tell her, could he tell her? They were both in different worlds. She was a Queen and he was a soldier. Not a noblemen, nor a lord, just a soldier.

"Ben?" The Queen's voice brought Ben back to reality. He looked at her for a moment.

"Oh you know, just the usual," he replied.

"What? Nothing strange or interesting?" She persisted.

"Nah, nothing strange." He said. The Queen chuckled, looking into Ben's eyes. They stared at each other once again. Her cheeks slowly began to blush, her smile growing. Without a thought in her mind, she slowly began to lean closer into him. This surprised Ben as he saw her lips slightly open up. Did she perhaps have feelings for him? There was only one way to see. He too leaned closer, both feeling the heat from the other. Raven's eyes began shut as she drew closer. She did not care if anyone saw her. Being with Ben was what she wanted. It was her desire.

Their lips touched, sparks flying inside Raven's lips. They were wonderful. She wanted the kiss to last much longer than it did. Just as soon as it happened, Ben began to pull away from her, his lips holding on till the last moment. His eyes opened, staring at Raven's, his cheeks red as well as Raven's. She began to chuckle with a cheerful smile on her face. Ben could not help but smile too, discovering something new that was wonderful.

"Ben…" Raven whispered

"Raven…" he whispered back. His hand took her own, his fingers weaving through hers. Raven continued blush as Ben did this. The moment was perfect. Raven's heart beat faster, smashing itself against her sternum, as it would do when she was close to Ben. There were moments her chest would hurt, but she did not care. If she were to faint, she knew that her Soldier would resuscitate her. Ben's eyes stared into Raven's, his face once again leaning closer to her own. He wanted to taste her again, just as she wanted to taste him.

"Your Majesty!" Hobson's voice pierced from behind the sofa. Raven and Ben's eyes instantly widened as the two repelled away from each other in an instant. Though separated, their blushing did not stop.

Hobson rushed over to his monarch, panting out of breath. "Your Majesty, Lady Amelia, Lady Victoria and Lady Anna have arrived just minutes ago and are waiting for you for tea." Raven's thumb and cursing finger began to massage her eyes, her face tightening up in annoyance. Conversing with nobles was not an event she was looking forward to, having had an argument with some of the aristocrats earlier in the day. Conversing with them was always bland, speaking about the latest scandals, possibly some noblemen having an affair with a servant, talking about how they would purchase the latest dresses or jewels, the same talks over and over again. The talks were enough to put one to sleep, as Raven's eyes would usually grow heavy, tired from listening to the nobles ramble. Of the members of the aristocratic class, the Queen would rather converse with her ladies in waiting, they being daughters of nobles. The conversations with her ladies were far more interesting than with noblemen and women. They would talk about potential suitors for each other, however they were silly little talks, much like a young girl eyeing the young stable lad. Groaning, Raven rose from her seat and bowed her head at Ben.

"Thank you Ben for the blanket," she thanked again. She lifted her head up slightly so that he could see her eyes. She winked at him, making him blush. He smiled back, his eyes narrowing in an impish manner.

"The Ladies are waiting you in the west drawing room," said Hobson, unaware what had happened between the Queen and Ben. Raven turned away from Ben and began to follow Hobson out of the Library, leaving Ben alone. He watched as the Queen finally disappeared behind the wooden doors. He sat alone in the empty Library, listening to the wood crackling in the fireplace.

Yet, he was not entirely alone…

Raven continued to follow Hobson down the hallway to the southern part of the Castle, bearing right and arriving at the West Drawing Room. Inside, sitting on royal blue cushioned couch were Ladies Amelia and Anna. Lady Amelia's golden locks were tied in a large bun, much larger than her head, with a curl hanging down, exemplifying the many locks of hair that blessed her head. She wore a hoop skirted indigo dress with white trimming along the bottom of the dress and up the middle of the skirt. Lady Anna wore her walnut red-brown hair in a simple bun, much smaller compared to her head and Lady Amelia's hair, and wore a forest green dress that, like Lady Amelia's, was a hoop skirt with black trimming along the bottom, up the front of the skirt, along the square neck cut and around the sleeve openings. Lady Victoria, who was sitting in a small cushioned chair sipping tea, wore her black hair up in a high bun with loose curls falling down with a headdress on top. She certainly knew how to make ones hair look quite stylish. Like the other ladies, who tended to follow the modern fashion, wore a crimson dress with a hoop skirt with black trimming.

Raven approached the three women, all of them setting aside their tea and rising before the Queen. Each Lady curtsied low before their Queen, their heads curling down. Raven bowed her head at the women and approached them, taking a seat in the second cushioned chair along side Lady Victoria.

"Tis' wonderful to see you again, my Lady," said Lady Anna, a kind and sincere smile across her face. Lady Anna was a woman who would smile even at the smallest of excitements, a rather simple-minded woman but very kind.

"Thank you Lady Anna," replied Raven, who was adjusting her skirt.

"Word had reached us that you were poisoned but whether or not it was a deadly poison was unknown," said Lady Amelia, who had reached out for her tea.

"As you can see Lady Amelia, I am alive and well, so clearly it was not deadly," replied the Queen. Lady Anna could not help but the laugh, Raven forcing a small smile on her lips while Lady Amelia eyed Lady Anna with distain and Lady Victoria just ignored her.

"Yes, however madam, in these times, poisoning of a monarch is not something that one wants to hear," commented the serious Lady Victoria, "Especially if the monarch has no heir to the throne."

"I am well aware that I have no husband nor heir, Lady Victoria, however the time shall come to an end. Eventually I will have a husband and an heir."

"Is there any lord with whom you have taken a fancy to, your Grace?" asked Lady Anna.

"In all truth, my good Lady Anna, I have not even considered the possibility of marriage. I had spent the first year of my reign worrying about the Darkness that was bent on destroying our way of life. It has only been a month since the battle against the Darkness, too soon to think about marriage if you ask me. However, I am circumventing from the question. There are possibly one or two lords who I must confess, have some charm to them that catches my eye."

The doors to the room opened wide as Albion's foppish Industrialist strode on into the room, a wicked smile on his face as he gazed upon the four women before him. Three of the women could not help but fame themselves as he traveled towards them, while one woman gave him an icy look, bitterness lurking in her eyes.

"Do forgive my interruption, ladies, but when I had heard that the Queen of Albion was having tea, I simply hurried on over to join in. I can see now I was right to do so," he said in a charismatic manner that made the three noblewomen blush. Raven simply rolled her eyes.

"Master Reaver," said the Queen, her eyes narrowing with annoyance and a false smile growing across her face, "You just seem to prowl around the Castle. It seems one can hardly escape from you, _despite_ all efforts."

"Naturally," he remarked, "In a Castle of such proportion, one is always prowling about due to _curiosity_."

Silenced followed, Raven's eyes glaring into Reaver's emerald eyes. An unseen tension was building in the room, the three Ladies oblivious to the hostility. Raven picked up a saucer with a cup on it that already contained some tea. She did not care about adding sugar or milk to it; she just wanted Reaver gone.

"Oh come, come, do not let my presence disrupt any conversation, my dear ladies," said Reaver, loathing the silence.

"Master Reaver, out of curiosity," began Lady Victoria, setting aside her tea, "How has the business been lately of Reaver Industries?"

"Quite well, madam. One could not ask for such better times, where one can easily earn profits."

"I understand, Master Reaver, your wealth far exceeds that of the combined wealth of every noblemen in Albion." Remarked Lady Amelia.

"Tis' true, I cannot lie," he admitted, eyeing the Queen, she still glaring at him, "But the simple question is what to do with such wealth."

Raven began to zone out of the conversation, staring into her tea, watching the steam rise up until it had gone cold. She did not wish to hear Reaver boast about his wealth, his position or anything about him. She tried to stay silent through out the conversations, occasionally mumbling a "Hmm," or "Um-hum" but never engaging in dialogue. Reaver had noticed the Queen's silence and continued to eye her.

An hour and a half passed as the four ladies and Reaver continued to sip tea and converse. Raven listened as best as she could to the ladies chat about the latest fashions, praising some nobles of their tastes in style and jeering at some who they believed had simply the worst tastes in fashion. As the clock struck two, Lady Amelia, Anna and Victoria set aside their tea and rose up from their seats.

"Forgive us, madam," began Lady Amelia, "We must be off. The Ladies and myself are meeting with Lord Marcus. He invited us to go for a walk around the gardens and we promised not to be late."

"Do not let me be the one to hold you all back," replied the Queen, her spirits lifting as the idea of teatime ending.

"Thank you, your Grace," thanked the ladies in unison, all of them curtsying. As they rose, they traveled towards the door, leaving Raven alone with Reaver. Raven turned away, heading towards the door, hoping to escape Reaver.

"Your Majesty," he said. She was so close to the door, just a mere foot away. She groaned and turned to face him, slightly lifting her chin up to remind him of his position.

"Yes, Master Reaver?" she replied.

Reaver got up from his seat and began to make his way towards Raven. The Queen, as he drew closer, pressed her back up against the door, wishing that, by some miracle, she could fade through the walls and escape the Deviant.

"I happen to be throwing a party in three days time," he said, drawing closer to the Queen.

Raven pressed her back harder against the wall, trapped. "Yes, and?"

Reaver chuckled as he continued to approach her, his head down, his top hat hiding his eyes. In an instant, his hands were against the wall, blocking both sides, his arms extended, preventing the Queen from leaving him. He lowered his head, his lips a mere inch away from her ear. He could feel her fearful breaths against his skin, relishing the warmth against his neck.

"I would be most honored if _you_ would attend my party," he whispered. Raven gasped, her heart pumping harder against her chest. Reaver's left hand began to stroke her cheek, his fingers tracing lines up and down her face. The very touch of his fingers sent a shiver down Raven's spine. She knew the dangers of Reaver's parties. She wanted to say no, to deny him the pleasure of her company at his festivities, to remind him that he could never, no matter how badly the fires of lust burned inside of him, have her. And yet, she secretly wanted to go. The inner war of duty and desire raged on inside of her, clouding her decision. However, once reason regained control from desire, she gave him a serious look.

"I will have to see if I can. I promise you nothing," she replied, her voice trying to remain grounded. Reaver once again chuckled. Raven's blood began to turn to ice, color draining from her face.

"We shall certainly see," he whispered. Cupping her face with his hand, he brought the Queen's face near his, his lips caressing her own. Raven felt a heat growing from his lips, the warmth smoldering her skin. It continued to grow the longer Reaver's lips were on top of her own. Ever slowly, he then withdrew his lips, pulling them back but letting his lips linger as long as possible until his lips could no longer reach Raven's. Raven tried to breathe once his lips were off hers, gasping for air. Reaver smirked down at her, shadows swimming in his eyes. Lowering his arms, he traveled to the door. Once it was opened, he slightly turned his head, his smirk still on his face. And with that he left. Raven stood alone in the room, trembling in the silence.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Mon Corbeau= My Raven**

**Glacies Regina= Ice Queen**


	11. Inferno

**A/N: Well finally I'm able to get the chapter out! ^^ I am sorry I took forever. I have other writing projects and some of them have become, let's just say, more important. However, I will try to get the next one out as soon as I can, so all I ask is that you all please be patient. Anyway, enjoy! **

**OH EASTER EGG! Guess what the story I mention at the party. If your right, I give you a cookie XD lol**

**HaveYouSeenMyHat, yes that is a love triangle you detect and it's going to get even more intense and interesting (hopefully). PeacefullyCrazy (first, awesome name ) thanks, I'm glad you love it ^^**

Glacies Regina

_Chapter 10_

_Inferno_

"Begin!" Shouted a guard named Victor. Raven turned to face her opponent, brandishing her blunt training sword. The other guard across from her named George drew his blunt cutlass. The blades were made blunt so that those training would not pierce each other. They may be bruised but not killed. The two circled each other in a serious face off. Raven kept her head low, her sword in a defensive position, ready to block an oncoming attack. George, though slightly nervous about dueling his Queen, steeled himself. He would be strong and prove to her Majesty that he was a strong, fit soldier. The duel was simple: first to yield loses. There was no death involved for it was not a duel to the death. The duel was to pit soldier who sought to join the Elite Guard against a strong adversary.

Raven, though normally inclined to sometimes watch, wanted to participate. Not only did she wish to train, she needed to distract herself. The proposal that Reaver had offered her had unnerved her and she wished to block out that fear. Fighting seemed to help sharpen her up, forcing her be vigilant and steady.

George, after circling for the third time, tightened his grip on his blade, sprinting towards the Queen. His blade scrapped against her own, Raven waiting till the weaker part of the blade was against her strong part, pushing it to her left. She then, using her elbow, hit George in the face, sending him back, blood trickling down from his face. Though no one was allowed to kill anyone in the circle, this did not mean that one could not make the other bleed.

George's hand whipped the blood away. He would not falter. He watched as Raven stood in defense. She had the right mind set when fighting with a sword; wait until your opponent makes a mistake then strike. Her left hand pressed against the flat part of the blade, protecting her front. George, forgetting to wait for an opening, charged forward again, aiming low for her stomach. Once within reach, he stuck his blade out forward. Raven, with lightning speed, spun her sword down, forcing his blade to the right and in a single motion, she twisted her way around him, now behind him. Once behind him, she brought her blade up to his neck. The duel had been won.

"The victor: Queen Raven!" The guards cheered for their Queen, she truly a soldier amongst them. Raven lowered her sword as did Victor. He turned to face her and kneeled before her.

"It seems, your Grace, I still have much to learn. Perhaps I am not ready," said George.

Raven extended her hand out for him to take. He raised his head and saw her hand out. Taking it, she helped him up onto his feet. The men who fought for her were not just soldiers but her comrades.

"You will be ready when the time is right," she said, her words full of wisdom. He bowed his head, a smile on his face. Perhaps one day he would be ready. George then turned away and grabbed a handkerchief and began to pinch his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Is there no one else who will challenge her Majesty?" cried out Victor. Silence fell upon the soldiers. No one dared to stand and fight Raven.

"Anyone?"

"I challenge her," came an aristocratic voice that Raven was all too familiar with. Had he been watching her the whole time? She had come to get away from him, not to be watched by him. She had figured that this place would be the last place he would ever look. The guards turned to find Reaver standing behind them. He made his way forward, the guards parting away, forming a pathway for him.

"Lord Reaver, you challenge the Queen to a duel. What weapon shall you choose?"

"Sword," he replied. One of the guards held out the training sword for him. Reaver, before grabbing the sword, began to remove his top hat, coat, bowtie, gloves and vest till he had only his white shirt for his top.

"Do not drop these or you will be in a world of trouble," he threatened as he handed them to a guard. Not the best idea to threaten a guard with witnesses.

Raven was sure that this would be an interesting duel. She, like Reaver, removed clothing that would restrict her movements even further, taking off her gloves and military jacket. She only had on her white shirt, military pants and boots. The two grasped their weapons, a staring match beginning.

"The first to yield is defeated." The two nodded. Raven's eyes narrowed, she was not about to let him best her in fighting.

"Ready?"

The two continued to stare at each other, tension building. The guards were silent, the whole room deathly quiet. One could hear the sound of a pin drop if one fell.

"Begin!" Raven began to circle him, looking for an opening. Reaver's eyes followed hers, making it difficult to find an opening. The only vulnerable stop she could potentially go for was his ankles. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she dashed forward, wielding her sword. She dipped, aiming for his ankles, but he was a step ahead. He jumped over her blunt blade, his arm swinging his blade at her body. Raven rolled to his right side, dodging the blade. She was going to have to try a different tactic. Turning to face him, she charged forward at him again, delivering multiple blows to his blade. The key: force him to make a mistake. Reaver continued to block each blow, a smirk on his face. Their blades then confronted each other again, locked. Each pressed hard into each other's. Raven was determined not to lose this fight. Without warning, Reaver, pushing with much strength, was able to force his lips upon the Queen's, Raven's eyes wide open in shock. All of her strength faded and Reaver, breaking the kiss, moved around her, his blade against her neck.

"Reaver! You cheated!" Hissed Raven.

"Now, now, the rules just say to fight. That does not mean that I can't use a few little tricks," he purred into her ear. Raven then stamped her foot onto Reaver's forcing him to drop his guard. Raven moved away with haste, turning to face him.

"Well, well, well, such a hypocrite." He replied, regaining his composure. Raven stared him down, a glare in her eyes. Raven sprung forward again, swinging her sword at him, Reaver parrying. She was forced to retreat in order to allow herself a moment to breath and think of a different strategy. Reaver then, while she was thinking, attacked her. Quickness and precision were his strengths with a blade. In an instant that astonished the guards, Reaver's blade pressed between Raven's hand and her pommel. He forced the blade from her hand, launching it into the air, which he eventually caught. Raven backed away, defenseless. Reaver approached her slowly, relishing the expression on her face. Raven looked around her, desperate to find some way to protect herself. She turned to find five swords resting on top of a wooden table, sharp and unsheathed. She brandished two and held them before her. Reaver's smirk grew.

"This just became much more interesting." He commented. He casted his blunt blades aside and came upon the nearest guard, who had a proper blade, and withdrew it from its sheath. The stakes had been raised. Raven sneered back at Reaver. Their swords clashed with each other's as they continued to fight for dominance. Reaver parried a blow by Raven, and in a move to counter act, he swung his sword at her left shoulder. His blade cut through her flesh, crimson leaking from her wound, staining her shirt. The guards gasped. Raven's left hand dropped her sword, her right hand covering the wound. Some of the guards began to move to her.

"No!" She ordered. She wanted to continue fighting. Raven looked up at Reaver, seeing his smile. She was not about to let him win. What she needed was an advantage. Turning her head, she sprinted out of the room, Reaver in pursuit. She proceed up the stairs that led from the guard's training area to the Castle hallway. She made her way up them, some of the maids dropping their dusters and cloths and running away out of terror. In the hallway, she ran to a statue of armor and managed to push it towards Reaver. He swung his sword and knocked the armor to his side.

Raven continued to run, heading towards the main hallway where the grand staircase was. She ran up the stairs, continuing to hold onto her arm. She turned to see where he was and found his blade nearly touching her face. She jumped back and landed at the top of the staircase. Reaver charged for her, his sword aiming for her mid section. Raven sprung from the ground again and landed on the wooden railing. She struggled for a moment to keep her balance. Reaver's sword embedded itself within the wood. He tried to pull it out. As he pulled, Raven ran on top of the railing towards Reaver and, timing it carefully, jumped from the railing and landed her foot upon his chest with a tremendous blow. Reaver was forced back into the railing. He held onto it for a moment as Raven landed near his sword. Raven pulled at the sword but it would not move. Reaver reached forward and grabbed her shoulders hard. Raven struggled in his arms but managed to free her right arm. She turned to her left, charging her right arm. As she faced Reaver, her fist clashed against his cheek, leaving a large red mark against his face. Raven went to deliver another punch to his face but he ducked just in time. He moved his body around her and grasped her long brown hair. Raven felt her hair roots rising as her hair was pulled at. Reaver, using his strength, threw her down the stairs. Raven tumbled down the stairs, grunting as descended. She twisted and turned as her frame smacked itself on the stairs. When she finally reached the bottom floor, she lay on the ground for a moment, pain taking over her body. Her bones ached and bruises began to form along her skin, blue and red. She looked up the stairs to find Reaver, having freed his sword, coming down them. Raven managed to get up, grab her sword and head towards the Eastern Wing of the castle.

Raven turned into the Dinning Room, which was barren, say for the few servants scrubbing the floor. They fled in panic as Raven ran to the far end of the room, standing behind the table. Reaver entered, standing at the opposite end. They circled each other in a stand off, his smirk growing.

"I am surprised you do not surrender." He said.

"I will not surrender. _Especially_ not to you." She spat at him.

"And what if you should?" he asked, continuing to circle her around the table.

"That will never happen because I will not allow myself to." She replied, tightening her grip on her blade.

"We shall certainly see." He said.

"No!" She shouted. She leapt onto the table and charged down at him. Reaver blocked the upper attacked she tried to deliver upon his head. He swung at her feet, to which she jumped away. Reaver then climbed up on the table and continued to clash blades with Raven. Raven tried to fight the pain that lingered in her arm but it continued to burn her, her sleeve completely stained. Reaver however, sensing her pain, parried another blow, forcing Raven's body to be exposed. In an instant, Reaver delivered a strong punch to her wound, making Raven stumble off of the table. She fell off the wooden table and onto the ground, holding her arm in agony, tears lingering in her eyes. Reaver loomed over her. He stepped down from the table and began to trace Raven's cheek with the tip of his blade. Raven felt the cold metal slide across her skin, sending goose bumps up her body. He sneered down at her, while she continued to hold her arm. Raven looked up and could see the darkness lurking in his eyes. It was almost inhuman.

"Have you surrendered now?" he asked. His words penetrated through to the Queen. Why was she lying before him? She would never roll over and give up before him. Not now, not ever. In an instant, Raven rolled away and managed to rise and pin Reaver to the table, her blade against his throat. She had won the duel. She did not surrender, despite her wound.

"No." She said, removing the blade. "This duel is mine. I have won this battle." She dropped the sword and proceeded to leave the room. Reaver rose from the table, smirking at the Queen's back. She may have won the battle, but certainly not the war.

X X X X X X X X X X

The next day, the lords and ladies of Albion, who ventured about the castle, talked all about Reaver's ball. It was that night they would all attend, but one question remained unanswered to all of the nobles: would their majesty attend? The nobles all spoke and gossiped with each other about their Queen. How odd, they thought, it would be for her not to attend such a fine party. Why would she refuse to go?

Raven for most of the day had tried to avoid the nobles who asked. There was one simple reason she stayed away from them: she had not yet decided. It was just a party, she thought, just like any other she had been to. The world would not end if she did not attend.

Raven sat in her private chambers, reading her book whilst the wood in the fireplace continued to crackle. Yes, she thought, a night of peace and quiet here would be far better than a night filled with regret and screams. All the more reason to stay.

A knock on the door disrupted the Queen's silent reading. "Come in," she said, turning her head to the door. The doors opened wide and before stood the old butler.

"My lady, a woman from Bowerstone Market wishes to speak with you." Raven sighed, setting aside her book.

"Does this woman have a name?" Raven asked.

"She wished to introduce herself to you in person. She is waiting for you in the throne room. Do not worry, the nobles are all out in the court yard, so they shall not bother you." Raven rose from her seat and made her way to the throne room. At least the nobles wouldn't pester her with irritating questions.

Entering the throne room, Raven noticed a woman standing before the throne. She was wearing a dark pinkish winter coat with white fur around the wrists. Her light brown hair was pulled up into two side buns, one on each side. On her head rested a small hat, the same color of her coat, with a large green feather that was stuck in the hat. It was a rather nice outfit, the Queen thought. The woman turned to face her monarch, curtsying before her.

"Your Majesty! It is an honor to speak with you," she greeted in a cheery manner.

Raven bowed her head before her guest. She watched as the woman rose up before her, a smile filled with joy on her face. She looked about as happy as a schoolgirl.

"Your Ladyship, it is most wonderful that I have the chance to speak to you now. My name is Benjamina."

"A pleasure to meet you Benjamina, but pray tell, what is it that you wish to tell me?" Asked Raven.

"Oh yes! Well, word has spread that Lord Reaver is hosting a party at his manor." Benjamina began. Raven could not help but feel a bit surprised that word had spread that quickly. She had thought that nobles kept the party to themselves and did not revel it to those who they believed were below their status.

"And I was hoping you could help me with something whilst you are at the party."

"And…what is it that you need help with?" Raven asked hesitantly.

"Well…I absolutely love Reaver! I have a huge collection of Reaver in my house! I've got autographs, one of his beards, even a photograph, though it is a bit blood stained. But I'm still missing one thing. The one thing that will complete my collection, his underpants."

Raven's eyes widened, a slight cringe growing on her face. She could not figure out what was stranger, that fact Reaver had an obsessive fan girl or that Benjamina was asking her to fetch a pair of his underwear.

"I know, I know it's strange but please! I'll gladly reward you if you can do this for me!" The obsessive woman begged.

Raven stuttered for a minute, her eyes wandering around the room, unable to look Benjamina in the eye until she finally forced herself to look at her directly.

"Well…why haven't you gone to get them?" She asked.

"I would have, believe me my lady, I would have but I'm not allowed to. I'm not allowed within a hundred yards of the manor. Not since…anyway, please. I begged of you to help me." Benjamina approached Raven, landing on her knees before her, clutching at the Queen's dress. The Queen was puzzled about what she should do. She looked down and watched as tears began to fill up Benjamina's eyes. Raven sighed, it would seem she had little choice.

"Very well," she groaned, pressing her palm to her face.

Benjamina's face lit up. Her tears began to fade away, a smile stretching wide across her face. "Oh thank you, your Majesty! Thank you!"

"Your welcome," the Queen replied, her voice a bit sharp.

"Now, I've heard that Reaver has in his manor some sort of secret room. His "pleasure chamber" or something like that. I would look there to find his underpants." Raven shuddered. She could not believe she was doing this.

"Thank you…I'm…sure that will help me find them." She replied as politely as she could without wanting to vomit.

"Thank you your Grace! I am forever grateful to you!" Benjamina replied before taking her leave.

Alone in the room, Raven made her way back to her chambers, dreading what she had just gotten herself into. But what was done was done. There was no turning back.

X X X X X X X X X X

The night had swiftly come, the light of day fading into darkness. The cold had begun to appear in the night, breathing its cold air upon the people who still dwelled outside. The stars that night refused to shine, all of them hidden behind clouds. No moon would shine that night, for it too was covered by the clouds.

The carriage was pulled forward by two horses, black as night. They pulled an ebony carriage down the dirt path, across the wooden bridge. The wheels rolled against the wood, the hoofs clattering on top of them. In the carriage, the Queen sat in silence. It did not feel like she was about to join a party, but rather a prison. As the carriage drew closer, she pondered whether or not to turn around, to leave before it was too late.

The horses passed under the wooden bridge that traveled to Driftwood. When the carriage pulled up near to the gates to the manor, the Queen's eyes spotted a crow that perched itself on top of the iron fence. It looked her in the eyes, a sense of fear crawling up Raven's spine. It called out to her in its secret language, Raven unable to understand it. It fled away from the manor as she drew closer, a strange omen. It only made the Queen dread even more.

The driver stopped the horses as they reached the stairs to the doorway. Raven sighed as she watched the driver open the door for her.

"My Lady," he said, bowing his head. He held out his gloved hand for her to take. She slowly offered him her hand, his rough glove holding onto her smooth hands. With care, she stepped out of the carriage, her deep green dress pulled up a little so she would not trip over it.

The hooped down had ruffled sleeves with white ruffles along the openings as well as the trim. Embroider on the dress were thin silver roses that rested on the bottom of the dress. It was the finest winter dress she had.

As she approached the manor, she could feel a pain in her chest. Her heart thumped against it, her mind screaming at her to turn around. She had already escaped the devil once, now she was returning to him.

The doors opened before her, reveling a room full of merriment. Nobles, both men and women, stood or danced, laughing with each other. Music filled the air, the sound of the piano, the violin, the cello and other instruments. The colors of the dresses and suits were vibrant, forest green to red to a light blue to white, all with different patterns that reflected the beauty of the coming winter and the fading autumn. They all turned to the door and bowed their heads to their leader. The music went silent.

"Welcome, your Majesty," came a voice from the top of the grand staircase. Raven's blue eyes looked up to see the host of the grand ball leaning against his cane, top hat on head in his white suit. Despite his duel against her, she could not see a scratch upon him. He looked untouched by her.

Reaver made his way down the stairs, Raven standing still. His smirk grew upon his fair face. His eyes beheld shadows in them that held dark desires. He watched as the Queen's skin turned pale, her body becoming stiff. His eyes narrowed, relishing what he saw. Tonight held much promise.

"Greetings my Queen," he reached out for her hand, planting a kiss upon her knuckles. Raven shuddered as his lips planted themselves upon her skin. It was like he marked her as what he believed was his. Reaver then snapped his fingers, turning for an instant towards the musicians. They started up a tune again, and he pulled the Queen to him, placing a hand on her back.

The dance began and the dancers glided across the floor with such grace. Raven looked into the eyes of the Industrialist. They held a deep envy and lust that made her turn away, and look to the smiling dancers. The others were merry and joyful, having a grand time at the ball, unlike their monarch. Would that she were free of the monster that held her in his arms, she would have probably enjoyed it more.

"I do hope you are still not crossed about our little 'fight' earlier today," Reaver whispered loud enough for her to hear.

Raven looked at him with angered eyes. "You assume too much, Reaver. I am still crossed and I should be. You cut my arm and threw me down the stairs." She hissed.

Reaver responded with a smirk. "But I merely provided you with a more enticing challenge. Those fools calling themselves guards were not fit to take on an opponent such as yourself."

"But what were you doing there in the first place?" she asked.

"Why, merely watching our beloved Queen display her skill in battle." He responded with glee. Raven merely arched her eyebrow.

"I highly doubt _that_," she hissed. They continued to dance to the music, swaying back and forth, graceful as the swans that did sit upon the glass lake. Soon enough the music ended and the dancing ceased. Those who did not partake in the dance applauded those who did. Raven began to walk away from her partner when she felt something pull at her arm. The hand that had her hand pulled her back and into his arms.

"And where is the guest-of-honor going?" Reaver whispered into her ear, his words hot, burning her skin.

"Away from you," she responded, struggling a bit in his arms. She wanted to break free but not to make a scene.

Reaver, using his superior strength led the Queen up the stairs to the dinning room, most of the guests following them, where a large feast lay before them. The large tables had china plates and dishes, containing the finest made foods. Roasted chicken, pea soup, stews of all kind, rich toppings, smoked fish and salted pork, they all looked delicious. The smell of them filled the air, making one salivate after one second of breathing in the air. Everyone took their seats, Reaver leading the Queen to the right side of the table at the far end. A red chair with a fine wooden frame was pulled out for her, Barry Hatch standing behind it.

Raven gasped. How was the man still alive, she thought? The night she and Page snuck into Reaver's manor, Barry was killed before their eyes by balverines. Yet here he was, fulfilling his duties as a butler.

"Welcome your Majesty!" He greeted, bowing before her. Raven sat in the chair with great reluctance. The chair was soft but Raven could find no comfort in within the walls of Reaver's manor.

"It is with great pleasure that I welcome you all to my little party," Reaver spoke as he made his way to the head of the table, the nobles all turning their attention to hm. "Now, do enjoy the fine meal in front of you." It was short, sweet and to the point. That was different, Raven thought.

The feast began, the nobles digging into the food like starving wolves. Reaver at his food daintily while the Queen did not even touch her silverware. As the nobles continued to eat, Reaver noticed her empty plate.

"If you don't grab any food, my lady, it will all be gone before you know it. Come now, eat and enjoy" Reaver said before taking a sip of the red wine in his glass.

"I would rather not," Raven replied, not looking at him in the eye. Eating any food cooked by Reaver, she imagined, would probably not end well. She remembered the story her mother told her when she was just a child, about how a young woman was taken from her mother and home by a dark man and forced to marry him. She never ate while she was with him except for three pomegranate seeds she accidentally swallowed. In eating the seeds, she was forced to every year, for three months, stay with the dark man.

"You wound me, your grace. You, my guest of honor, not enjoying my hospitality? I feel so ashamed," he said over dramatically.

Raven rolled her eyes and sighed. She tried to put the story out of her head as she reached for some of the smoked fish. Sticking the food with her fork, she brought it to her plate, letting it fall right in the center of it. Raven stared at it for a moment, the sound of chewing food and talk all around her, before she took a bite from the fish. It was a rich taste, the fish cooked to perfection. It was a bit crunchy, having been seasoned with breadcrumbs and assorted spices but then was soft once it got to the fish.

The Queen continued to eat, while the Industrialist watched her with lustful eyes. She stood out like a sore thumb, the other nobles devouring their food while she at it with care. It was like she was expecting someone to scold her for poor manners. Reaver chuckled as he rolled the handle of his goblet between his fingers, watching the red drink swash about.

When the dinner was finished, some of the nobles remained in their seats, all having consumed too much for them to be able to handle. They sat in their chairs, sprawled out, bits of crumbs on their jackets and dresses while wine that rested upon the drinkers lips, not yet drunken up, rolled down the faces of them. Those who still had the energy in them made their way back to the main entrance where the dancing and chatting resumed. Raven, after the others had left her alone, began to make her way up the stairs towards the private quarters. She did not want to make any mistake with this task. She wanted no trace of her presence to be detected in the rooms.

Making her way down the hallway, she came to one of the private quarters, the very same quarter that she was imprisoned in before. It wasn't long before she reached the wooden doors. She reached for the handle and turned it. It was surprisingly open. Pushing on it, the Queen entered the empty room. A fire was crackling in the fireplace, the bed made and the room tidy. It was untouched.

Closing the door behind her, Raven began to search through the drawers, hoping to find the underpants fast. Yet through each drawer she found none. She pulled out all of the clothing in each drawer, but it was all women's clothing and some jewelry. Pulling open the last drawer, she found only another dress and a corset. Damnnit, she cursed! How hard should it be to find underpants in Reaver's manor when the man practically doesn't need clothing in his own home? She grunted and threw the clothing back in the dresser. The Queen turned her attention to the fireplace, pondering what to do.

"I could always just leave," she thought out loud, "I could tell Benjamina that I could not find any spare underpants in the manor. No, she'll never believe that." Raven turned away from the fireplace and walked over towards the bookcase. She needed some way to get into Reaver's private quarters without getting the key from him. Perhaps there was another way inside, Reaver after all, was not someone who would have just one way to get to any room within his own mansion.

Turning her attention to the books, she noticed an odd book resting upon the shelf. Unlike the other books, which were pristine and new, this one looked worn and withered. It looked like if one were to grab it, the book would turn to dust as you opened its pages. Never the less, it intrigued the Queen. Pulling at the spine, the book still rested in the shelf, but a cranking noise sounded. Gears and cogs turned, the book falling back into place as the shelf moved back before splitting apart. Cobwebs fell and dust flew up, entering Raven's nostrils. Her nose itched and made her sneeze. When the dust settled, she looked to see tiles on the ground, reveling a passageway.

Raven hesitated before entering the hallway. Perhaps this room would lead her to find Reaver's…, she didn't wish to finish the thought. Taking in a deep breath, she followed the hallway, passing some of Reaver's portraits. A chuckle left her mouth as she looked upon the Industrialist in a dress. There was something one did not see everyday, but then again, this was Reaver.

The hallway was dimly lit, few candles with flames burning at the top. As she passed the candles, a small breeze caused the flames to flicker, their light changing. The air smelt held a strange scent to it, unrecognizable and new. The lighting diminished even more when the Queen reached a large room after walking down a small set of stairs.

A large king sized bed rested in the middle of the room. The covers bore the Reaver Industries insignia, the gold reflecting the little light that touched it. But it was not the bed that sent a chill up the Queen's spine. It was the other objects that dwelled within the room. A rack and pillars resided in the room, some of them partially stained with blood. Not far from the bed was a large hanging cage with what looked to be a chicken inside. Raven did not dare to think what that poor creature was doing in such a place. Turning her attention to the bed, she noticed upon the nightstand a pair of what looked to be undergarments.

"Perfect!" She whispered. Raven rushed to the nightstand and, with care so as not to have to touch it many times, placed it in her enchanted pouch, which she had managed to conceal within her dress. The clothing bore the scent of perfumes, for a reason the Queen could not understand, as well as sweat. Once they were in the pouch, the Queen sighed in relief. The deed was done.

Laughter began to grow as it traveled down the hallway. Raven's breath stung her throat, her body paralyzed. The footsteps grew louder. Her heart rushed, pumping so hard it was hurting her chest. She looked around, frantic to hide herself. The only place she could hide was inside one of the closets. Ripping open the door, she shoved herself inside then carefully shut the door as the people entered the room.

Raven pressed her back against the hard wood of the closet, trying to keep as silent as she possibly could. Sweat drops trailed down her face, her skin pale. This is what a mouse must feel like when it hides from the cat, she thought. She could barely see through the small crack in between the doors.

The nobles, both men and women, though she could not figure out the number, began to rip their clothes off, throwing their flesh at each other, kissing, embracing and feeling each other in intimate ways that shocked the Queen. She was fully aware of what they were doing but still, it was rather uncomfortable being trapped and having to watch and listen to such acts. The moans and cries of pleasure echoed through out the night, a never-ending sonata that would surely drive the Queen made if she was forced to listen to it for an eternity.

After what seemed like hours of noise, the cries died down until all was quiet. Raven did not dare move. The fear prevented her from leaving the closet, even just to take a quick peep to see if it was safe for her to leave. She rested in the closet, half awake. Ever slowly, she slid her back down on the wood and sat in the closet. Resting her head on the wood, she tried to imagine herself out of the manor, somewhere she wanted to be.

_Ben…_

_ The summer air was warm and filled with the scent of the many flowers that grew within the gardens of the palace. The robins, black-eyed chicks, blue jays and cardinals sung their operas gaily, little chicks trying to fly from the nest. Butterflies landed softly upon the petals of the lilies and lavenders while the bees landed upon the roses. The wind brushed against the branches of the trees, making its leaves speak in a secret tongue unknown to man. _

_ The Queen, dressed in white, stood upon the stone steps, watching as nature unfolded its beauty. Turning to the stone archway, she saw the face of the blonde haired soldier who too was dressed in white. His white shirt and black pants and boots made him stand out amongst the trees and flowers. His known smile grew upon his face, making the Queen blush. _

_ The Queen ran to his side, embracing him. His strong arms held her gently, his hands feeling her shoulders. The Queen's eyes shut, her ears hearing the sound of his heart beat. But the pulse began to slow, the space between each beat growing longer until there was nothing at all. _

_ Raven opened her eyes to the horror around her. A great fire consumed the entire palace, the flowers and the trees burning. Smoke filled the sky, a poison that filled her lungs. And the arms that held her became cold. Breaking away, a man that seemed so familiar and yet unrecognizable, stood before her. A red hood covered his head and a mask hid his face, except for his inhuman eyes. And within seconds, he was upon her._

"You know, _mon Corbeau_," a rich, angelic voice came from outside of the closet. Raven's eyes opened instantly, her nightmare disrupted.

"I do loath _thieves_." And the doors were ripped open.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it :D **

**Mon Corbeau= My Raven (French)**

**Disclaimer: Fable belongs to Lionhead Studios. I do not own any of the characters or anything Fable related. **


	12. Bargains and Negotiations

**Well, it's been a while since I last posted a chapter but here it is! Disclaimer: I do not own the Fable series or its characters. **

Glacies Regina

_Chapter 11_

_Bargains and Negotiations_

Reaver stood before her, cloaked in shadows, staring down at Raven. The Queen 's eyes were wide in shock as they peered up at the face in shadows. Before she could think, he reached out and pulled her out of the wardrobe, dragging her past the bed. Stumbling forward, Raven moved away from Reaver, keeping her back to the wall and her fist tightened.

"You imply that I am a thief when I have done nothing." She said, trying to keep her voice calm and strong. She knew what she was saying was a lie, but even the slightest faulter that would show the truth to Reaver would seal her own destruction.

Even in the dim light, she could see Reaver's devious smile, as tricky as the devil and just as dangerous. He still had his trousers and boots on, but his signature top hat was gone and his chest was bare. He slowly walked around her, like she was the stag in the hunter's game.

"Oh but you have, my dear," he said with a chuckle. He held up his hand, which was clutching a small pouch.

Raven's eyes widened and her skin turned pale. How did he get her enchanted pouch? Guess escaping via the Sanctuary wasn't an option.

"Give it back, Reaver. That belongs to me and you know it." She ordered.

"Oh but my dear, you should know you can't always get what you want. Unless you're me, since I _always_ get what I want." He said.

The last part of what he said echoed in Raven's mind, and his words made her stomach fall. He's up to something, she thought. It was all a game to him, each encounter with her a constant battle of the minds. But the challenge was to stay ahead of the game. It seemed that for every move the Queen made, Reaver would always be five steps ahead of her, leading her blindly into a trap with which there was no escape.

"No doubt Benjamina requested such a trinket." Reaver continued, as he inspected the contents of the pouch. "This has been the third attempt to steal something of mine. And she managed to convince a Queen to play the role of a thief."

Raven bit her lip, trying to keep herself calm. "I am no thief, Reaver. As to what Benjamina wanted," Raven shuddered at the thought of what Benjamina was going to do with Reaver's underpants once she got them, "I will gladly pay for it, if only ensure that you will return to me my belongings."

Reaver just clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "I'm afraid, your Majesty, that simply will not suffice. You are a woman of the law, as you so demonstrated this past year, yet just now you've broken it." His smirk grew to the Queen's displeasure. It was as if he was enjoying toying with her, pulling at her strings like she was some marionette, forced to dance to his sick, twisted tune.

He slowly approached her and whispered, "It is only right that you pay the price for such an act."

The Queen's heart skipped a beat and sweat began to form at the back of her neck. Everything about this seemed wrong.

"And what price would that be?" She hesitantly asked.

"Simple. You will get your pouch and, because I am such a generous man, whatever it is you have taken. However, you in return must provide me with something I want."

If ever Raven was afraid, it was nothing compared to the fear that was gripping her at present. Reaver was in a position to gain something, and what made the situation all the more terrifying to her was not just that she was in no position to refuse, but that he could demand that she give him something that was too valuable to lose.

Swallowing, Raven struggled to collect her thoughts. "Within reason, Reaver."

As he drew closer to her, Raven began to retreat till her back was pressed against the wall.

"Of course. Here is what I want; as you know, Albion's nobility will be assembling within the week to await the decision as to who will serve as Steward." Reaver's lips curled up even more while the Queen began to shake her head.

"You reach too high, Reaver. I will not hand you the title of Steward of Albion, not within this lifetime." She hissed, moving away from him.

"Well I suppose if not, I could also bring up to the Nobles information about a certain monarch and her favoring someone of lower birth. A _soldier_."

Raven stopped dead in her tracks, goose bumps dotting her flesh. Each breath was quick and her head became light while her heart raced. How could he have known? He has to be bluffing, she kept their relationship secret, none of the Nobles knew.

"I do not know what you're talking about, Reaver. I have-"

"Oh but I think you do, your Majesty." Reaver's voice was as sly as the serpent that hides among the forest, just waiting to strike. "I saw it with my own eyes. You and this…Ben in the library."

A tremor traveled up Raven's body and she tried to steady herself. He must have been somewhere out of sight, she thought. Secrets were always aplenty at court, but whom you confided your secrets to was always key to ones success or downfall. And when secrets got out, they could prove to be powerful weapons against a noble, or in this case, against a queen.

Raven spun around on her heels, glaring at the deviant before her. "You can't possibly think you can get away with this! This…this is blackmail!"

"Oh 'tis not blackmail, your Majesty, merely a bargain, a deal if you will. You will get your possessions and my stolen property back, but in return, I become Steward of Albion. It's simple, really." He said, folding his arms.

"The fine detail of the deal being if I refuse, you'll speak out to the Nobles." Raven said.

"And we wouldn't want that to happen now, would we?" He said, raising his brow.

"You forget you place, Reaver." She hissed in a low voice through gritted teeth.

"Oh I _know_ my place, my dear." He said with a cheeky grin, one that sent a chill down the Queen's spine.

Raven broke her gaze and looked down at the floor, the options bouncing around in her head like gold in a beggar's cup as he continues to plea for coins. Each option, each choice, was grey. Nothing was simple. If she refused Reaver's offer, Ben's life would be in danger, more so than it already was now that Reaver knew about their secret courtship. Nobles would gladly see that Ben was out of the picture if they wanted a chance to gain the crown, not to mention the threat from foreign nobles and monarchs. Yet, if she gave into Reaver's offer, it was all the assurance he needed to see that the bit of information that he had was enough to force the Queen to bow to his will.

What she needed was time, she thought, enough time to secure Ben's safety and there was only one way to secure it, if only for a brief period.

With a sigh of defeat, Raven closed her eyes. She didn't want to see the satisfaction on his face.

"You have my word. I will make you Steward of Albion."

"There now, was that so hard?" He mocked. He held out the pouch before to which she snatched.

A pain festered in Raven's stomach, her insides twisting about till she felt ill. What did she just do? Did she just do the right thing, making a deal with the devil? The question rattled her brain as she was escorted to the carriage that waited outside for her.

As the carriage began to roll forward, she remained silent for the whole ride, her thoughts providing little comfort. She did what she had to do to protect Ben, right? So why did she feel terrible?

The sudden cold air of the early morning seeped into the carriage and the Queen held her arms, closing her body. Maybe that's what she wanted, to feel safe and secure. The deal with Reaver left her vulnerable in all aspects and what frightened her most was that she began to doubt whether she truly had the power or authority to be able to stop him.

Reaver was a man who could not be subject to anyone, not to Avo or Skorm, nor King or Lord. He was his own master and, at least in his own mind, master of others. But did that make him her master? Raven shook her head.

"I am my own master," she repeated to herself. But even she knew that wasn't true. The people of Albion, her subjects, the people who obeyed her law, her will while supporting her, were her masters.

By mid morning, the carriage pulled in front of the steps to the castle, guards standing outside with rifles in hand. The Queen did not wait for the carriage to stop completely, trying to leave as it continued to move. She needed to warn Ben about what happened, and even more pressing, she needed to find away to keep him away from Reaver.

The guards saluted her as she passed them, but she rushed through the doors inside. As she raced to get to her chambers, Hobson happened upon her and, after quickly bowing, was struggling to keep up with his Queen.

"My lady! It is glorious to see you as always, but I'm afraid we have pressing matters to attend to. An ambassador from one of the Southern Kingdoms arrived yesterday, whilst you were away but is due to meet you at noon." He said, panting as they stopped outside the bedroom.

Raven only sighed. She knew she couldn't get out of this meeting. "Very well. Have my ladies in waiting sent to my chambers at once. And send for Jasper." Hobson bowed then ran off.

Once inside, Raven made her way to her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill and inkwell.

_Ben,_

_Meet me by the Riveter's Rest in Industrial at seven. Stay inconspicuous._

_R._

A knock on the door made Raven jump, and nearly caused her to spill her ink on to the letter.

"Enter," she said, rising from her chair. Ladies Annabelle, Isabella, Lillian and Grace scurried in, curtsying before their Queen.

"Is everything all right, my lady?" Annabelle asked.

"Help me change out of this." Raven said, ushering them all to the wardrobe and screen.

Annabelle helped untie the back of the dress while Isabella pulled off all of her jewelry, placing it aside on the small table that stood next to the wardrobe. Once the dress was off, Lillian carried it away. Grace pulled out another dress. It was a deep purple dress with faint designs on the skirt and top layer. The top layer was a much darker purple with more noticeable floral designs on it. The same color and designs were the same for the sleeves, which only came up to just below her shoulder. White lace from her chemise covered her shoulder with a lace collar that came up and out around her neck.

Just as the dressed was finally on, another knock came from the door. Looking decent, Raven stepped out from behind the screen.

"Enter."

Jasper stepped forward, closing the door behind him.

"You sent for me, madam?"

"Yes," she turned to her ladies. "Please, wait outside for a moment. I will send for you in a moment." The girls obeyed their Queen and were out in a flash.

The Queen turned her attention to Jasper. For some reason, he looked tired, dark circles forming around his eyes as if he endured a sleepless night.

"Rough night?" She asked with a faint smile.

"Unfortunately Titus was unable to rest without you." He said, covering up a yawn.

"I'm sorry Jasper. If you want you can take the rest of the day off." She insisted, feeling sorry for having summoned him when he could have been resting.

"It is perfectly all right, madam. Now, what was it you wanted?" He asked.

"Listen," she turned and grabbed her letter and folded it closed. She then grabbed sealing wax and melted it over the fold and stamped it. "I need you to make sure that Master Ben Finn gets this letter." As she handed it to him, she drew in closer.

"Make sure that you aren't being watched or followed. This castle has more eyes and ears serving nobles than I know of." She whispered in a soft voice.

Jasper bowed before her and gave her a reassuring smile. "Fear not, madam. I will make sure the young Master gets this."

"Thank you Jasper. Please tell Annabelle and Grace to come in." If there was one person who could always bring her comfort and hope, it was Jasper. He was truly family to her, always doing his best to see to it that her desires were met and that she was happy. It was like that when she was a child. She chuckled as he left. Surely, having served her this long, he must have felt like a grandfather.

Once he had left, the ladies in waiting rejoined their Queen. Raven motioned them to come closer.

"What is it my lady?" Annabelle asked.

"Listen, all of you. I need you to be on your guard from now on. I want you two to be my eyes and ears around court. I can't be everywhere at once and I need to know what is going on between the nobles. You are to report to me what is transpiring between nobles, whether it be plots, family feuds or whatever. I need to know about this."

"Of course madam. But is something wrong?" Grace answered.

"Times are changing and I fear that dark times lie ahead. That's why I need to be aware of what's going on around me at court." Raven said. "I trust you all, and I need to know I can count on you to do this."

"Of course you can, Lady Raven." Lillian said, giving her a confident smile, just as she would when they were children.

"Good to know. But here is something else; be careful when dealing with Reaver. He is cunning, more so than most nobles."

"Raven," Annabelle said, reaching out for her Queen's hands. Her hands were warm against Raven's cold ones. She looked at Raven with her earnest brown eyes, a twinkle shimmering in them. "Do you fear that he seeks to usurp you?"

Raven looked away. "I do not know what game he is playing, but certainly a dangerous one. That is why I ask you to keep your guard up. I fear anyone close to me, be they kin or friend, is subject to his game. He is surely certain to try and become close with you ladies if he thinks it will get him closer to me. Beware of him, but report to me what information you can gather."

"Of course, madam. We will be careful as Avo is are witness." Annabelle said, curtsying.

"I must be off. You are free to go." She said, waving her hand dismissively. With that, the ladies left.

A light snow began to fall down upon the kingdom, a gentle breeze brushing along the falling flakes. The Queen couldn't help but snicker.

"Those Southern Kingdom officials will not be happy with the cold," she said to herself as she made her way to the throne room. Yet, all joking aside, it did little to distract her from the more pressing matter: securing Ben's safety.

As she made her way towards the stairs that ascended to the throne room, numerous possibilities ran through her mind as to what she could do. She could have Ben take ship to Aurora, or flee to Samarkand, somewhere out of Reaver's reach. If she were to smuggle him away, she would need to make sure that no one, not a single soul knew about it, otherwise Reaver would be quick to make a move against Ben.

Passing by the members of court who were present, the many voices dwindled to whispers as eyes gazed at the Queen. Honor guards stood by the throne and the door, ready to serve and defend their Queen. Taking her place in her throne, Jasper appeared, standing by the throne.

"The task is done, madam." He whispered.

The Queen nodded her head, but kept her calm, regal face. One of the guards walked forward as Hobson and the Ambassador entered.

"Ambassador Vicente Devalario of the Kingdom of Romani!" The guard shouted. The ambassador was dressed in a fine golden jerkin, his doublet designed in patterns of leaves of black and red, gold lace exposing his black chemise, highlighting his copper skin.

"Your Majesty," he greeted, giving Raven a low bow, his tied back dark hair falling forward.

Raven rose from her throne and approached him with her hand held out. He took her hand and planted a light kiss on her knuckles, his facial hair prickling her skin.

"It is an honor to have you, Ambassador." She said in a pleasant tone.

"The honor is mine, your Grace." He said, rising from his bow.

"What brings a man from Romani to court, sir?" She asked, fairly certain she knew what was going to be the topic of meeting.

"His Majesty, King Sebastino II sends you warm greetings as well as these," he turned away towards the entrance, snapping his fingers. A servant boy rushed in with a box in hand. He kneeled before them and the Ambassador opened the box lid. Inside was a beautiful headdress, golden with sapphires incrusted in it. A set of sapphire earrings and a large, exquisite necklace rested around the headdress, shimmering in the light.

Raven's eyes widened, she couldn't recall a more beautiful set of jewelry. Her jaw hung open but no words came out.

"His Majesty hopes that you would consider an alliance through marriage. With a secured alliance between our two nations, you could establish a powerful empire."

Marriage proposals were something alien to Raven. When she was younger, a mere princess, the only person that she ever considered marrying was Elliot. That didn't mean other young men did not seek to court her. In fact, when she was only a girl of fourteen, a boy named Percy sought to woo her. He would constantly seek to win her affection and one day, he attempted to kiss her in the garden. That was where she first met Elliot.

She remembered Percy being yanked back by Elliot, crying out, "You have insulted this maiden's honor!" They fought each other until Elliot gave the boy a bloody nose but in the process suffered from a busted lip and bruised cheek.

She hopped that they would have spent a lifetime together, married away in some manor far away from the Castle. It was a child's dream, nothing more. Her eyes fluttered in an attempt to fight back tears. It was more than a year, but she still could not let him go.

All eyes of those at court stared at her, waiting for her to decide. A possible marriage to the King would perhaps not be entirely a bad option. Romani was a powerful nation, rich in mineral deposits and shipping. But it was too soon to agree to anything.

"His Lordship is most kind, but I am afraid that I cannot make a decision just yet." She said, trying to be as respectful as possible.

A disheartened look grew upon the Ambassador's face. Clearly he did not expect a rejection.

"As you wish, your Highness, but I do hope that you will reconsider."

Soon the court was dismissed and the Queen was left alone. More meetings passed as the day went on, till at last she was free and with just an hour to spare before she had to meet Ben. Raven slipped out of her regal dress and simply put a dress a black, billowy material that exposed her shoulders with a flex-boned waist cincher and red overskirt. The key was to look as plain as possible, not drawing attention to herself. For protection, she tied a dagger to the cincher and put on her ice and vortex gauntlet, hiding them under her gloves. Lacing up her boots and grabbing her dark cloak with fur lined on the inside, she made her way to the stables and slipped out of the Castle bound for Industrial. It saddened her a bit that she couldn't bring Titus with her, but he was too recognizable. Besides, the night was growing cold and she wanted him to stay warm.

As swiftly as a shadow, she made her way to Industrial, sticking to the darkness. Although darkness had often been a source of trouble for her, tonight it was proving to be a helpful ally.

**Well, hopefully you all enjoyed that! Please let me know if there are things I need to work on in terms of writing, or if I'm keeping characters, well in character. And yes, I do intend to expand the world of Albion just a bit (we have Samarkand and Aurora but hell there could be hundreds of other places). I should warn you, yes I'm making it political but there is still magical stuff going on (I blame the political stuff from watching the Borgias, the Tudors, and of course Game of Thrones).**


End file.
